100 Days Of Drabbles
by supergirl3684
Summary: Multi Fandom, a drabble a day for 100 days. You leave the pairing and prompt, I'll write the drabble! More Info inside  WARNINGS: Spanking, language
1. Shotboxer

_**FOR:**_ Shot boxer

_**Fandom:**_ CSI:NY

_**Prompt:**_ Don/Mack

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Don Flack isn't sure how his brother manages to survive this. The pain is intense and as Mac Taylor continues his assault he knows he'll have to give in to his tears eventually. Above him he can hear Mac scolding him, can feel the disappointment oozing off of the man and that more than anything makes him wish he could just die. He's not getting off that easy though.

He can feel himself being tilted forward just a bit more and knows instinctively where Mac's next set of swats is gonna land. He can't even help himself from crying out.

"Mac, no," Don threw a hand back, knowing it's not use but needing those five valuable seconds it would take Mac to take his hand and pin it to the small of his back, "Please, I'll never disappear or get drunk again."

"So it's ok for you to endanger your well being?" Mac questioned, bringing his hand down that much harder on the tender under curve where thighs met backside; sitting for the younger man will be uncomfortable for a day or two.

"N-no," Don chokes out, "It was stupid; I won't do it again!"

Above him Mac sighed, he wants it to be over but he can't stop now. He needs Don to understand that what he did was unacceptable. If Danny had gotten drunk and then passed out on the subway, needing to be protected by a CI, brought to said CI's _home_, and then having to have said CI call him!

It doesn't take much longer before Don finally gives in and accepts the punishment, going limp over Mac's lap and crying.

Mac, much like his does with his son, finishes up the spanking with a final half dozen, the hardest of the set. His heart breaks that much more as Don cries out with each one, unable to stop the cries from slipping out.

And then the spanking is over and Mac can feel the fear and tension leaving his body, knowing he's gotten his point across.

When Don shows he's ready to get up, Mac helps him stand. If his were Danny Mac would pull him onto his lap and cuddle him until he was calm. Yet, not only is the man standing before him not Danny, they don't have the time. Being in their current location for as long as they have is dangerous, not only to them but to the CI.

So Mac does the second best thing. He pulls Don into a hug, can feel Don cling to him, fisting the back of older man's jacket in his hands, and cries his apologies, needing to know he's forgiven.

Words of forgiveness come easily out of Mac's mouth. Mac knows that this isn't the end of Don's problems. Since losing Angel Don has been a walking corpse but maybe now he can heal.

_**A/N: So…what did you think? It's harder than I thought trying to write within a certain word limit. I hope it was ok! **_

Written 4/26/2011


	2. Melinda

_**FOR: **_Melinda

_**Fandom: **_NCIS: LA

_**Prompt:**_ Callen/Sam, Unavailable

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It's the first day off the team has had in a while and Sam Hannah had plans to take full advantage of it to unwind. He had made sure to get a movie, order some Chinese _and_ pizza, he has some beer in the fridge and a glass in the freeze for later, and he has some popcorn, just in case.

It's because of this that his annoyance level goes up when his phone rings, playing the Jaws theme song, letting him know exactly who it is.

"Yes Hettie," Sam does his best to keep his annoyance to himself.

"Sam," Hettie's voice rings loud and clear, "Have you heard from Mr. Callen today?"

What can only be described as 'big brother' radar went up in Sam, causing him to grab his land line and dial the number he now knew by heart.

"He's supposed to be here in a couple hours," Sam answers, listening to the second line ring and ring to no veil. Trying to distract the woman he asks, "Did we catch a case Hettie?"

"No," Hettie draws out in the way only she can, "However, I did have a question for Mr. Callen and he isn't answering his phone."

"Right," Sam doesn't bother to say more, there's no point as Hettie will only tell him what she wants too. Having tried for the fourth time to get a hold of his missing partner, he finally leaves a message, letting Hettie hear every word, "Yo, G, where you at? Me and Hettie been trying to get a hold of you for awhile now. Five minutes G and then I come looking."

Sam and Hettie wait in silence for the five minutes to come and go. Predictably, it's Hettie the breaks the silence.

"Mr. Hannah," She intones.

"Yeah," Sam sighs, "I'll find him Hettie."

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Hettie hung up, going back to whatever it was she was doing.

Sam calls his "little brother's" phone one last time as he walks to his car, "Damn it G! I'm coming to look for you and you better be bleeding or there's gonna be hell to pay."

With that Sam presses the gas peddled down further, urging his car into speeding. By the time he reaches Callen's home Sam's anger has turned to worry and he doesn't hesitate to use the spare key he was given when Callen first moved into his new space.

There's no signs of a struggle….there's also no signs of Callen but Sam does find the younger man's phone. Before he realizes what he's doing he's out the door, asking anyone he passes if they've seen a man matching the description he gives them.

Twenty minutes later and he's about to call Hettie when he spots a familiar face strolling towards him, grocery bag in hand; his anger is back in full force but Sam swallows it down, anger won't do him any good right now.

He reaches his brother in three strides and doesn't hesitate to pull him into a side alley and administer four hard swats.

"OW – what the hell," Callen demands, fighting the urge to rub his now aching backside.

"What's the number one rule G?" Sam demands, "The number one rule?"

Callen gulped, finally realizing his fatal, at least for his backside, mistake, "Never be unavailable."

"So you wanna explain to me, please," Sam gets out through clenched teeth, "why you don't have your cell?"

"Well – you see – uhh," Callen finally stops talking, knowing it's pointless, "Sorry Sam."

"You will be," Sam promises, "Let's get home first."

Callen can do nothing but allow himself to be led back to his apartment. The next few minutes won't be fun and Callen knows that he will _never_ be unavailable again….never.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**WRITTEN: 4/27/11**_


	3. Kal

_**FOR:**_ Kal

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Reid/Hotch, Adoption, Secrets Revealed, Busted, 99.9995 he's your son

_**A/N:**_ So, I used a translator for this. If you know Italian and what I have up isn't right, feel free to let me know! Also, I realize my characters are OC and I do apologize to everyone, however I am writing this AU so…forgive me?

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"It's a fact," David Rossi stormed into Aaron Hotchner's office causing said man to sigh.

"I'll bite Dave;" Hotch rolled his eyes, "What's a fact?"

"That, that boy," Rossi pointed out the office window on one, Dr. Spencer Reid, "Is a menace to society. Are you sure he's only your son by adoption?"

"Yes," Hotch answered, "What did he do now?"

"You're lying," Rossi stated matter – of – factly, "In fact I'm 99.9995% sure he's your son."

"You're sprouting statistics now Dave?" Hotch teased, "You've been spending too much time with Spencer. I repeat, what did he do now?"

Seeing that the older man was actually too flustered to say anything, Hotch got up and motioned for his son to join them in his office.

Reid came in reluctantly and stood directly in front of his dad, "I didn't do anything dad."

"Spencer," Hotch warned, "You're already busted buddy. It'll be easier if you just tell me."

"Well…" Reid started but was interrupted.

"He's adopted a cat as the team mascot!" Rossi barked out in his gruff voice. Hotch could only wince when the older man switched from English to Italian, "That animal was loose in my office! E 'incazzato sulla mia scrivania! Non mi importa se è il vostro portafogli o di nascosto, ma uno di voi sta pagando per questo! Do you understand me?"

Reid answered before his dad could stop him, "No."

Hotch whirled his son around and administered half a dozen harsh swats, "Drop the attitude."

"OW – Da-ad," Reid whined as he was let go.

Hotch turned his attention to Rossi, asking seriously, "How does that make him 99.995% my son?"

"Dog," Was the one word answer Rossi spat out as he stormed out of the office, slamming Hotch's door behind him.

"A dog," Reid questioned.

"A cat," Hotch questioned at the same time.

"Sorry," Reid apologized, a hand reaching back to give his backside a quick rub to try and get the sting out.

"That cat better be out of this building and into a proper shelter or home by lunch," Hotch warned his wayward child, "Or you'll be getting more of those swats on an unprotected backside."

"Yes, sir," Reid gave his dad an innocent smile

"Go," Hotch gave him a quick hug before ushering him out of his office.

"Where are you going dad?" Reid asked as he noticed his dad following him out.

"I've got a body to hide," Hotch smiled.

"Umm," Reid looked confused, "Who did you kill and why?"

"No one yet," Hotch soothed, "and because he reveled secrets he promised not to. Now go find a place for the cat before you end up in more trouble."

Reid nodded and scurried to his desk, sometimes it was better not to know. Besides he had his own problems to think about!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**Translation: **_It pissed on my desk! I don't care if it's your wallet or your hide but one of you is paying for it!

WRITTEN: 4/28/2011


	4. Tess

_**FOR:**_ Tess

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS/NCIS: LA

_**Prompt:**_ Callen/Gibbs, Concern

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs would never admit that he was concerned about the younger man, not because he didn't want to but because it wasn't his style.

In truth though he was concerned and had been since he'd gotten a phone call from Hettie in Las Angeles stating that G Callen had gotten himself a one day suspension and then gone against orders.

It was because of that concern that he was now departing the plane he'd gotten a ticket for to take him to California. It was already lunch time in LA and he'd been up for almost 24 hours but that didn't stop him from getting into his rental car and driving to the address that had been sent to him via an encrypted e-mail.

His gaze fell immediately on Callen as he stepped into the headquarters building. Callen felt eyes on him and looked up. He couldn't hide his shock.

"Gibbs," Callen called out, "What are you doing here? Do we have a joint case?"

Before Gibbs could answer a female voice called out, "It's good to see you again Jethro."

"Henrietta," Gibbs gave her a smile, "How are you?"

"If they get their paperwork done," Hettie glanced at Callen and his team, "I would be better."

Gibbs glanced at Callen, "Waiting for an invitation?"

"No," Callen glanced between the two older people before heading back to his desk. He shared a look with Sam Hannah before getting back to work. He knew he wouldn't find anything more out until he was done. And by then he would wish he hadn't known.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

With paperwork done Hettie had left them go for the day, telling them they had the weekend for themselves unless they got director called with an assignment.

Gibbs had been directed to a small cubicle where he lied down on the floor and slept until Callen woke him up. Together they decided to leave the rental and take the younger agent's car to his place.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Callen decided to ask though it wasn't what he was really wondering.

"Too early for supper," Gibbs informed him. "Let's head home. We need to talk and I have a plane to catch tomorrow."

"Twenty four hours, really Gibbs?" Called questioned, "What has you so worried that you had to come to LA for twenty four hours."

"I got a call from Hettie," Gibbs informed him, "You want to explain to me why you got suspended for a day and then went against orders?"

"Concerned about me Jethro?" Called teased with a grin

"Callen," Gibbs warned, "You really want to piss me off already?"

Callen fell silent and refused to talk the rest of the way back to where he was currently staying. Gibbs let him stew; knowing Callen as well as he knew DiNozzo. Both wouldn't talk until they were forced and Gibbs did have a powerful persuasion technique.

They'd barely stepped into the hotel room when Gibbs grabbed Callen by his arm, marched to over to the bed, and pulled him down over his knees.

"Let's see if this will help you talk," Gibbs started swatting instantly. "You want to sulk that's fine. I think I can keep this up longer then you can."

"OW – Gibbs –stop," Callen shouted, "You – OW – can't –AH – do this!"

"Well, I am," Gibbs spoke over the younger man, never letting up on his swats, "So I guess you're wrong."

"Go to hell," Called spat out, refusing to give in.

"Ok," Gibbs yanked down the younger man's jean's and tilted him forward, targeting the swats on the under curve where thighs met backside.

"Ok – AH – ok," Callen protested, "I-I'll talk! OW – Gibbs, I said – OW – I'll t-talk."

"You start," Gibbs informed him, "And when I think you're done, I'll stop."

That was all the incentive Callen needed to start babbling, telling Gibbs things that no one else knew and Gibbs knew that once it was all over Callen would be ok.

However, he would never stop being concerned.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Written: 4/29/11


	5. Gibbs4Eva

_**FOR: **_Gibbs4Eva

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt: **_Steve/Danny; Breaking the rules/law

_**OoOoOoOo**_

So I realize that holding a guy over the ledge of a building was wrong. I mean, I'm not dumb but I am a Navy Seal and well…we do things differently. My team knows this about me! How many times have they had to listen to Danny (Detective Williams, as he introduces himself or Danno if you want to piss him off) whine about something I did? I don't know, maybe Danny talks without realizing what he's saying…is that possible? I'll have to ask Chin later.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand. So I held a guy over the ledge and Danny kept ordering me to pick him back up. I was going to…once I got the info I wanted. Then Chin (that's Chin Ho Kelly, the third member of our four person crew) had the nerve to call out to us, "_If you're done ladies_." He already had the info we needed.

Danny's 'bring him now' was about screamed into my ear and so I did as he whined and brought the bastard back onto the roof. Then Danny starts on about how we're "_gonna have a long talk later_" and did I understand. I nodded to get him to stop talking.

Then later when we're in the car, he goes on and on (as only he can) about proper procedures and how I can't throw people into shark takes (it was one freakin time!) or threaten to throw them off of buildings. I nod, I mean, if I agree enough, I figure he'll leave me alone sooner. I assumed (yes, I know about what happens when you assume) that we were done.

I was wrong.

I had gone home to change before going back to the office when I was suddenly pinned over the back of the sofa. William's should be glad that I saw him at the last second or else I would have let my training kick in and kicked his ass.

As it was I just wanted to know what the hell he thought he was doing when I felt it. It was a burning sensation with a sting to it. Then I heard the sound and it all became clear. I wasn't happy.

"What the – OW – fuck Danny?" I demanded to know as I tried to get up. I found that I was effectively pinned by my partner who was smaller than I was.

"I should have raised hell when you threw the man into the shark tank," Danny informed me, "but I didn't and now you seem to think that threatening to throw people off of buildings is ok. Well guess what tough guy; it's not! It's against the law!"

I finally managed to get my shoulders up enough that I could look back. I could tell by the feel of the smacks that he wasn't using his hand, for which I wasn't sure if I was grateful or not, and saw that he was using a ping pong paddle. I couldn't form the words to ask where he got it.

"It was the – SHIT – only way," I informed him, not wanting to let him know how much pain I was in. Of course I regretted my words the minute I realized he hadn't been using his full force until then. I was quick to backtrack, "Ok, ok, - OW – Danny, look, I'm – FUCK – sorry! By the book from – OW – now on! I swear."

"My way or this happen again," He told me, sounding very much like the dad he is, "Got it?"

"Got it," I promised, hoping that the tears that managed to leak out weren't noticeable as he pulled me up and glared at me.

"I'm not kidding Steve," Danny was stern, no signs of his whining or nagging, "It's up to you now."

I nodded my understanding, letting him usher me out the door and back into the car. I would never admit it but the feel of his hand on my lower back leading me out of the house is a comfort. I've never taken punishment well and by keeping contact I know I'm forgiven.

He had his keys and while he normally hands them over so I can drive, I don't ask for them and he doesn't offer. I'm left to my own pity as I try to find a comfortable way to sit.

I'll be sure to not to break any rules…for now.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**A/N: So, this is from an actual episode but I can't remember which one! I had it written down and I lost my notebook. If you know it, please let me know! Also, italicized words in the beginning are quotes from the episode**_

WRITTEN: 4/30/11


	6. Beccatdemon13

_**FOR:**_ Beccatdemon13

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Reid/Morgan, Putting himself in Danger

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"What was the last thing, I told you," Derek Morgan questioned of the person he considered his younger brother, "The last thing Spencer?"

"OUCH – not to –OW – Derrick," Spencer Reid howled, "Please – OWWIE – stop! It – AH – I'm sorry!"

"I'm sure you are…now," Morgan responded, "Now answer the question unless you need more of an incentive?"

"Noooo," Reid cried out knowing exactly what his brother had in mind, "Y-you said – OW – not to t-take off – AH – my vest!"

"And what did I tell you," Morgan demanded to know, "Would happen if you put yourself in danger like that?"

"That y-you'd – AH – spank me," Reid answered through his tears.

"Then why did you disobey me?" Morgan asked.

"I d-didn't want – OW – please Derek," Reid pleaded with his brother, "D-didn't want any-anyone else – OWWIE – to g-get hurt."

As quickly as the spanking has started it's over. Morgan knows his baby brother understands what he did was wrong and now he understands what the younger man was thinking.

Morgan righted the boxers and kaki cords that had been pushed to his baby brother's knees at the start of the punishment before righting his brother. He drew him into a hug.

"It's ok," Morgan soothed, "It's over kid; all over."

"S-sorry," Reid said through his tears, "S-so s-sorry."

"I know you are Spencer," Morgan rocked him, wanting desperately to stop the flow of the tears, "It's alright; we're alright kid."

Reid cries soon turned to hiccups as he calmed down, knowing he was forgiven for his mistakes.

Feeling his little brother starting to drift into the land of nod, Morgan stood him up and helped him change into a pair of pajamas. While it was still technically early, he knew that the both of them were exhausted from _all_ of the day's events.

After tucking Reid into bed, Morgan made sure the nightlight was plugged in, giving the room a glow and started for his bed.

"Derek," Reid called out drowsily.

"What's the matter Spencer?" Morgan walked back to his brother's bedside.

"I am sorry," Reid reiterated.

"I know little boy," Morgan smiled at him, "Go to sleep; we have to be in early tomorrow."

"Derek," Reid called out again.

"What," Morgan asked from his spot by the door; unable to keep the amusement he was feeling out of his voice. It seemed like any time after he was in trouble Reid resorted back to the childhood need of saying the person's name before he could say whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Can you stay a little longer?" Reid asked, fighting the sleep that wanted to claim him.

Morgan didn't hesitate to take a seat at his brother's side, "I won't leave till you're asleep."

"Kay…" Reid eyes finally fluttered shut as sleep claimed him.

Morgan sat there, long after his little brother was asleep wondering how long it would be until Reid put himself in danger once again…only time would tell.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**A/N: This drabble is based on the episode "Derailed" which aired 11/23/2005**_

WRITTEN: 5/01/2011


	7. Sammy Renee

_**FOR: **_Sammy Renee

_**Fandom: **_Blue Bloods

_**Prompt: **_Danny/Frank, Fear of Something

_**OoOoOoOo **_

Danny Reagan sat at his father's kitchen table (rather than the large dining room table used for Sunday dinners), surrounded by his younger brother and sister, dad, and grandpa. It was a rare Friday night that the "original Reagan's", as Danny and his younger brother had dubbed them, got to have dinner together.

Topics ranged from the past ("mom didn't know if she should hug you or smack you Jamie," his older sister teased) to the future ("ya know, I don't know if I want the boys to join the family business," Danny thought aloud).

Throughout the meal their grandpa, Henry Reagan who sat at the foot of the table, and their dad, Frank Reagan who sat at the head of the table, watched over them, calming arguments as needed and making sure no voices or tempers were raised.

On one side is a painfully obvious empty chair where Joe Reagan, the eldest of Frank's kids, should have sat had he not been killed in the line of duty the year before. Next to the empty seat was Danny, the second child and the one with the biggest temper.

Across from the empty seat was Erin, the third child and only girl. Everyone had been happy when she had decided to go into Law and then started working at the District Attorney's Office. Across from Danny sat Jamie, the youngest and most sensitive Reagan child; a rookie on the police force.

"What was Jackie going on about earlier?" Jamie questioned his big brother as they ate.

"Everyone has a fear of something Reagan." Danny rolled his eyes as he mimicked his partner, "I don't even know how we got on the subject."

"You were probably making fun of her," Erin put in with a smirk.

Seeing his dad raise an eyebrow Danny was quick to defend himself, "I didn't make fun of her! Some rookie was having a panic attack cuz he saw a spider."

"So you were making fun of someone," Erin argued back.

"Whatever," Danny took a bite of the cake that his dad had put in front of him, "Taste great; you make it grandpa?"

"So what _are_ you afraid of Danny?" Frank questioned his son.

"Thanks a lot Erin," Danny gripes, feeling all of ten years old. He turned to his dad, "I don't know pop. I mean besides the obvious."

Nobody questions what the obvious is for they all know. The obvious is losing a family member or not being able to provide for their family or worse yet disappointing the man who raised them.

The conversation changes to other topics but like any Reagan dinner they go back to the one topic that was only briefly touched…fear of something.

There's quite contemplation before they start naming things (small spaces says Jamie while Erin admits to still not liking spiders herself). It's at the point that Danny chuckles.

"I know something we're all afraid of," He tells his siblings. When he gets identical glares he chuckles again but then shifts his gaze to their dad.

"What," Frank questions as Danny, and then Jamie, and finally Erin stare at him.

Henry Reagan figures it out and gives a full belly laugh before dragging his granddaughter and youngest grandson to the living room to watch the news before they leave.

Frank turns to the only Reagan left, "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"I was sixteen," Danny starts his story, "And I had just gotten pulled over for speeding. And Officer Jimmie came up to my window and takes one look at me and says, 'you're dead kiddo'. My friend Lee was afraid Jimmie was gonna shoot us, and our friend Ryan was afraid we were gonna get a ticket."

"And what were you afraid of," Frank questioned his son.

Danny admitted ruefully, "That, that big paw of yours was gonna have target practice with my backside…which it did, in case you don't remember."

Frank shook his head, "I remember that. I told you next time it was gonna be a smack of the paddle for every mile you were going over."

"Which is why I never went over more then 5," Danny smirked.

Frank gave his son a smile, "Go watch the news with your grandpa before I decide to give you something to fear."

"I'm gone," Danny bolted from his seat.

Truth of the matter was even now Danny feared his father wouldn't consider him too old…and if the week before was anything to go by…well….there was always something to fear.

**THE END**

_**A/N: So…this didn't go as planned but it's late and want to get this out in time. Sammy Renee, I'm so sorry if this isn't what you were looking for! **_

WRITTEN: 5/2/11


	8. Thistle of Liberty

_**FOR**_: Thistle of Liberty

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Hotch/Rossi, Attitude

There are a lot of things David Rossi can handle. For one he can handle Spencer Reid sprouting off random statistics, for what seems to be, hours on end. He can handle Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia's outrageous flirting before he even had his morning coffee. Hell, if pressured he can even handle having to deal with Erin Strauss when their unit chief can't.

And then there things David Rossi can't handle. He can't handle having to deal with Emily Prentiss when she starts griping about…well Rossi never really listens so he doesn't really know. He can't handle, though he pretends to, when JJ hands them a case involving children. He also can't stand whining, pouting, and attitude in general.

Yet the one thing that annoys him the most is when Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, the team's _unit chief_, decides to have the attitude of a fifteen year old.

Which is why, when he got back to the hotel he went straight to the room he and Hotch were currently sharing and glared at the man.

"What's the matter?" Hotch asked seeing the older man glaring at him, "Did something happen?"

"Why don't you tell me" Rossi demanded, trying to stave off the déjà vu feeling he was getting.

"I don't know what you mean," Hotch replied, sounding genuinely confused.

"No," Rossi questioned, "How about this teenager attitude you've had going on all day?"

Hotch flushed but refused to answer. This was an old song and dance routine between them. Hotch could still remember the first time Rossi had 'blown his top' so to speak over his attitude. It never worked out well for Hotch.

"Aaron," Rossi barked out causing the younger man to startle.

"It's been a long day Dave," Hotch said by way of answer, refusing to let himself back down though right now he couldn't even look his teammate in the eyes.

"You're right," Rossi agreed, "You should shower and get ready for bed before it gets longer."

"You're sending me to bed," Hotch asked skeptically, "I've got work to do Dave and I'm not a child."

"Could've fooled me," Was the older man's retort, "You know how this'll play out Aaron. Do us both a favor and save us the energy."

Even though he wasn't about to back down, Hotch still refused to look the man in the eyes. Both guys remembered well the first time this scene had taken place. Hotch, while a seasoned FBI Agent, was the rookie at the BAU; a pup as their then unit chief called him.

A team had been assembled to help with a case that no one could seem to solve. The whole team had been on edge having only gotten eight hours of sleep in a 72 hour period. Nobody was quite sure what had happened to cause Hotch's attitude to change for the worse but by the time they'd finally gotten back to the hotel for a few hours of sleep Rossi wasn't the only one wanting to strangle him.

Thankfully for all involved Rossi _hadn't_ strangled the newest member of the BAU though by the time he was done, Hotch had wished he had.

A sigh was the only thing that altered Hotch to the older man's intention and before he could protest or simply do what he was told, it was too late and Hotch found himself pulled out of his seat and bent over the table in the room.

"Dave, this doesn't solve anything," Hotch protested, trying to stand but finding that nothing has changed. David Rossi can _still_ hold him down and Hotch knows he won't be able to get out of the hold until he's let go.

"It's gonna solve a lot for me," Rossi retorted as he brought a brush, that Hotch hadn't seen him get, down on the upended backside. "You listen, and listen well Aaron. I'm sick and tired of the attitude. Morgan's made himself the target of it too save the others but even he has a breaking point. If it hadn't been that _Morgan_ would have suffered for it, I would have let him have a swing."

"Derek's had the attitude," Hotch shot back, "I was just respond – OW – damn it Dave!"

"Derek was responding to you," Rossi informed the younger man, "He doesn't understand why you're being an ass to him. All he knows is that he needs to protect the rest of the team from your attitude. It ends now!"

"Fine," Hotch responded, willing to agree to almost anything at this point to the end the smacks raining down on his backside. When the smacks starts to get aimed at the under curve letting him know that sitting is gonna be unadvisable for a day or two, he's quick to promise, "I'll shower and go to bed. OW – ok Dave, I get – _grunt_ – it!"

A dozen more smacks and it's over. Hot and angry tears smeared Hotch's face and Rossi can't help but feel bad just like he always done, has, and will.

Rossi puts a reassuring hand on Hotch's shoulder and squeezes, "It's late and we're all tired, staying up at this point is a bad idea. Go shower so we can get some sleep."

Hotch nods, knowing he's forgiven, "I'll be quick."

Rossi waits until he can hear the sound of the shower being started before he slumps onto his bed. He's so tired his eyes hurt but he'll wait to sleep until Hotch is in bed knowing it'll help both of them and if they're to get through this case they'll need all the help they can get.

_**THE END**_

_**A/N: A special thanks to Sparx for talking me through this drabble!**_

WRITTEN: 5/3/11


	9. boycrazy30008

_**FOR: **_boycrazy30008

_**Fandom:**_ CSI:NY

_**Prompts:**_ Danny/Flack, Curfew/Grounded

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Don," Mac Taylor called out as he headed for the elevators, "See me before you go."

"Right behind you Mac," Don Flack called back, finishing his discussion with a fellow cop quickly and catching up to the older man, "You're leaving tomorrow for that seminar right?"

"I'm leaving tonight," Mac answered as they entered his office, "I need to pick up a few things and wanted to ask if you'd stay with Danny this weekend?"

Flack gave a shrug, "I have nothing else planned. Have you told him yet?"

"I didn't want to say anything in case you said no," Mac explained, "I'll give him a call and let him know."

"Don't worry about it," Flack waved him off knowing how temperamental Danny Messer could be, "I'll play it off as a visit so he doesn't get pissed. He still grounded?"

"Tonight's his last night," Mac informed the younger man, "But if anything happens let me know or handle it yourself. I'll try and call tonight."

"Be careful Mac," Flack gave a short wave as the CSI left his office.

"Take care of your brother," Mac called back with his own short wave as the elevator doors closed.

Flack shook his head, finding amusement with Mac's last words like he always did. There was always general confusion with people when they first met the trio. They would hear Mac refer to Flack and Danny Messer as brothers then hear Danny call him dad while Flack called him Mac.

Often people would then assume that Danny and Flack were half brothers. The scandalous looks they'd get when others learned they had three different last names made the two younger men laugh. The first few times they'd explained but after that they simply didn't care. As Mac pointed out once, it was nobody's business but theirs.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Danny went back to the first floor where his desk was, though he was more often in the lab then not, so he could finish his reports before going to check on his the man he consider his younger brother.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Danny Messer showed no signs of guilt or regret as he walked into the apartment at two o'clock in the morning despite the fact that since he was grounded he A) wasn't allowed to go out, B) was supposed to be home no later than eight unless he was working and C) was supposed to be in bed by ten.

He didn't sense the presence of his older brother as he walked around the kitchen, humming a tune. While the microwave heated up some left over pizza he went to his room and changed quickly into a pair of pajama pants and one of his dad's old USMC shirts that he'd 'stolen'.

In fact, Don Flack's presence was so low key that Danny ate his pizza and turned on the television before he took note of it.

"Don," Danny stared at the older man with wide eyes, "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Your dad asked me to stay with you," Flack glared, "I figured we haven't hung out in awhile. Thought we'd catch a game on TV, maybe have a beer, order out. I've been here since three; you?"

"I – I…D-Don," Danny stammered knowing he'd been caught. A harsh look from his brother and he finally managed to get out, "I – I had lunch w-with Montana and th-then I went out with s-some friends."

"Where did you go?" Flack demanded to know.

"We saw a – a movie," Danny inched away from his irate brother, "A-and then we went to the b-bar."

Flack let out a dark chuckle, "Don't make me come get you."

Danny winced as he made his way to his brother's side. There was no point in fighting the inevitable. Doing so now would only add to his discomfort.

"Don," Danny gave his best puppy eyes.

"When we are done you are going to bed," Flack wasn't about to be swayed, "I hope you didn't have plans with anyone this weekend cuz you're only gonna be seeing your room; breaking your grounding means you're grounded for an extra month, breaking curfew, both regular and grounding, is another month."

Danny groaned as he did, in fact, have plans that weekend. He was smart enough not to fight Flack as he was pulled over the older man's knees. It was going to be a long night and as the spanking started he had only one last thought beside 'OW'.

His dad was going to _kill_ him when he got home!

_**THE END**_

WRITTEN: 5/4/11


	10. Jet

_**FOR:**_ Jet

_**Fandom: **_Numb3rs

_**Prompt:**_ Charlie/Don, Eavesdropping

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It's not often that Don Eppes has a reason to talk to Dr. Larry Fleinhardt, Professor at Cal-Si, let alone talk to him alone. It's why when people hear laughing and look in they can only stand stunned until the two men's attention is directed at them causing them to stammer and flee.

Both knew it was only a matter of time before Don's younger brother and Larry's fellow Professor, Charlie Eppes came to find out what was going on. So it shocked them when he didn't come stalking into the office wondering what was going on and instead stood just outside the door listening.

Larry suddenly gave a mischievous smile as he spoke, "So how is Charlie doing at the FBI?"

"Oh you know," Don answered with a grin of his own, "so-so; how about here?"

The two men ignored the muffled, indignant sound from the hallway as Larry drawled out, "Well…when he manages to actually be here he's ok, I guess."

"No complaints," Don asked as seriously as he could muster, his mind providing an image of a scowling younger brother.

"No, not yet," Larry answered with a straight face, "but it is rather early in the day. How about yourself?"

"Well, now that you've asked," Don scratched his chin with a sigh, "I am having a little problem."

"Maybe I can help," Larry offered.

"A couple weeks ago," Don took him up on his offer, "Charlie found himself over my lap for eavesdropping. And I told him that I better not catch him again or…"

Don got out of his seat quietly and stood by it, his eyes silently asking Larry to play along. Outside Charlie was panicking. He remembered quiet clearly the incident his big brother was talking about.

Of course the smart thing for Charlie to do was leave but a part of him wanted to know what the threat was since his brother had left him 'again or…' too.

Larry gave a short nod, "And so you promised a harsher consequence if he was caught eavesdropping again."

"Pretty much," Don agreed, making his way slowly towards the door, "So you see the problem?"

"No, not really," Larry stood and walked in front of his desk, arms crossed; a stern expression set on his face.

"Well you see," Don reached out and pulled Charlie into the room causing the younger man to let out a shocked noise, "I caught him again."

"Uhh," Charlie gave a weak grin, "Hey Don, I just had a question for Larry."

The two older man shared a look all the while ignoring the young man squirming in his brother's hold.

"Well, that is a problem," Larry agreed staring hard at the youngest Eppes', "for Charlie. But I tell you what Don. I have a solution."

Don took a firmer hold on his brother, "I'm sure Charlie would love to hear it Larry. Thank you."

"The office should be about cleared out by now," Larry led them to a small side office that he sometimes shared with Charlie to use as storage space. "I have a small but effective object you can use."

With that Larry handed over a rather large wooden brush. Don took it in hand and nodded, "This will work."

"I'll leave you two too it," Larry shut the door behind himself as he left.

The click of the door caused Charlie to flinch, "I d-didn't mean to listen in Donnie; honest."

"If you didn't mean to then you should have made your presence known as soon as you realized," Don scolded, "You know better than Charles Edward; I should have to keep telling you."

"I won't eavesdrop again, Donnie," Charlie pleaded, "I promise."

"Good, because if you do, then this," Don spun his brother around and brought the brush down half a dozen times, "Will seem like a walk in the park; got it?"

"G-got it," Charlie winced, a stray tear falling down his face, "That hurt Don."

"It was meant to," Don pulled his baby brother into a hug, "Don't eavesdrop anymore, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," Charlie pouted.

"Good," Don directed him out the door, "Now you just have to apologize to Larry."

"Wait, what," Charlie demanded, "I can't!"

"Why not," Don asked as he stopped between one office and the other.

"Cuz, I may have been warned already," Charlie looked up at his brother with a puppy dog expression.

"Oh Chuck," Don pushed him into Larry's office, "You're dead."

_**THE END**_

WRITTEN: 5/5/11


	11. Katiekat

_**FOR:**_ Katiekat

_**Fandom:**_ CSI:NY

_**Prompt:**_ Danny/Mac or Don, Hiding illness/injury

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The quiet is unnerving to Danny Messer. He can feel the tension and knows it's only a matter of time until his butt is roast. Between his dad, Mac Taylor, and big brother, Don Flack, it's a toss-up to see who will get to him first.

Of course hiding a paper cut is one thing. Hiding the fact that he got himself cut while chasing a suspect is a complete other. There's going to be hell to pay once he's feeling better. Right now, though, his dad and brother just want him to be ok.

It took the trio almost two hours in the emergency room. When all was said and done Danny had a dozen stitches in his arm, gotten a tetanus shot, and been put on antibiotics. With some encouragement from Mac, Don finally went home with a promise to stop by the next day.

It's not until he's climbing into his bed at home that Danny finally finds the courage to ask, "I'm in a lot of trouble, huh?"

"More then you know kiddo," Mac answers honestly, "You should have told me you were hurt Danny."

"I'm sorry dad," Danny said, sounding for all the world like a ten year old, "I just didn't want you to worry."

"I'm always gonna worry son," Mac told the young man, "It's part of my job as your dad. But when you hide things from me, I have to wonder if you're hiding something else. And that makes the trust between us go down."

Danny looked up at his dad in shock. Losing his dad's trust was the last thing he wanted. The two survived on the basis of trust.

"D-dad," Danny choked back his tears, "I'm sorry."

"I know baby boy," Mac soothed, "We'll talk to tomorrow."

"Can't you just tell me now," Danny begged, wanting to know that he and his dad will be ok.

Mac debated for all of a second before giving in to the puppy eyes his son was giving him, "You're in the office until the day after your stitches come out. You're grounded for a month total. And I don't think I have to tell you that once your better you're getting a spanking."

Danny didn't protest, knowing he deserved everything he got, to upset about the loss of trust, "What about us?"

"We'll get through it just like always," Mac informed his son truthfully, "I'm not gonna lie Danny. You're gonna have to earn back the trust you lost with this stunt. You could have died if that infection had gotten any worse. If Sheldon hadn't realized something was wrong, how long would you have waited?"

Danny shrugged and looked down. He'd messed up, he knew that the minute he'd seen the look on his dad's face. It hadn't been anger that passed through his dad's eyes but fear; fear of losing his only child.

Danny couldn't hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall since he'd gotten home. His arm hurt, the area where he'd gotten the shot hurt, and now his heart hurt; he hadn't meant to hide his injury. He simply hadn't thought about it and now he was gonna have to pay the price.

"Time for bed," Mac covered him up and sat by his side, gently stroking the young man's hair until said young man couldn't keep his eyes open.

Danny wasn't fooled. The same hand that was being so gentle would become as hard as wood in a week when he was better. He would have to stand his last day stuck in the lab but for now sleep sounded good.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Sorry for the late posting! I'm not in town right now as I'm going to a concert Saturday night. I hope to get the next couple posted on time but if I don't I hope you'll forgive me! **_

Written 5/6/2011


	12. Doesitmoveyou

_**FOR:**_ doesitmoveyou

_**Fandom**_: Harry Potter

_**Prompt:**_ Harry/Lucius Malfoy, Disrespect

There are 4 facts that Harry knows.

Fact #1: Harry Potter is supposed to be a Gryffindor _NOT_ a "bloody Slytherin" or so says the general school population.

Fact #2: On principle a Slytherin will _NOT_ like "Harry bloody Potter" because he beat the dark lord when he was a toddler.

Fact #3: Behind the walls of the Dungeons and away from the school population a Slytherin does _NOT_ "bloody well care" what Harry did or didn't do as a toddler.

Fact #4: If Draco Malfoy warns you about _NOT_ being disrespectful to his father, who is acting as Head of House in Professor Snape's absence, then you "better bloody well not be" or Lucius Malfoy will make sure you have a hard time sitting for a day.

_**THE END**_

WRITTEN: 5/7/11


	13. GibbsFan

_**FOR:**_ GibbsFan

_**Fandom:**_ JAG

_**Prompt:**_ Mattie/Harm, Mattie storms out of class and Coates thinks she needs some parental guidance

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Harm," Mattie jumped up from her seat on the couch and ran into her guardian's embrace, "I thought you were getting home until tomorrow?"

"I flew us back," Harmon 'Harm' Rabb Jr. explained, "I thought we should talk before the weekend was over."

And with that Mattie's excitement was gone only to be replaced with nervousness. Harm had warned her before that if she kept giving her teacher a hard time it would only land her in a position she didn't want to be in. When she had looked at him in confusion he had spelled it out for her and given her a single warning swat.

Mattie had been stunned and could only stare at him with wide eyes. Harm had pulled her into a warm embrace, explaining gently to her that her behavior wouldn't be tolerated. If being grounded wasn't working then it was time to try something else.

Mattie had sworn good behavior and for awhile she had in fact been an absolute angel while at school. However, this past week had been different and when Harm had called home, Jennifer Coates had told him what she had been told.

Matilda 'Mattie' Johnson had been giving her teacher attitude, and had, that Thursday, stormed out of the classroom. The school had called Harm but since he wasn't there had talked to Coates since she was one of the teenager's emergency contacts. The teacher explained what happened and then said she wanted to have conference to discuss Mattie with Harm. Other then not allowing Mattie into class the next day she would not take disciplinary action against her student until after the conference.

While originally Harm had wanted to go back on his word about the spanking, having never doled one out, he'd changed his mind when Mattie had, one, refused to come clean about what happened, two, had kept up her attitude, and three, shown no signs of remorse for what she had done.

Clearing his thoughts Harm asked gently, knowing the situation was hard for Mattie as well as himself, "Do you want talk or deal with this kiddo?"

"Look, I'm sorry, ok," Mattie pleaded, "I won't it again, Harm, promise."

"That's not gonna work sweetheart," Harm was firm but gentle, "You promised me last time and I made you a promise. You have two choices and only two choices, we can talk first or we can deal with this first."

"That's not fair," Mattie shouted.

"I guess you decided," Harm walked over to the teenager and pulled her across his lap after he'd taken a seat on her bed. "I suggest, Matilda that you watch the attitude and never shout at me again."

"Please Harm," Mattie pleaded again, "I'm sorry."

"I know kiddo," Harm rubbed her back, trying to calm her before he started, "And when we're done, all is forgiven."

"No…," Mattie cried, upsetting with herself for breaking her promise and disappointing her guardian.

Harm gently grabbed the hand that Mattie had thrown back to cover her backside and held it on the small of her back.

Taking a deep breath to calm his own nerves, Harm raised his hand and let it drop.

"OWW," Mattie cried out, the swat stinging worse than warning swat she'd gotten a couple weeks before, "Harm, it hurts!"

"Then I know I'm doing something right," Harm said by way of answer as he found and kept a steady rhythm of swats.

"Harm," Mattie whined, as tears started to fall.

"No, Matilda," Harm scolded, "You do _not_ disrespect your teachers or any other adults. If something's wrong then you tell me so I can help you handle it. The attitude, the storming out of class, ends now. Do you understand?"

Harm dropped one leg and raised the other, causing the teen over his lap to tense, not understanding the action until her guardian started to swat the under curve where thighs met backside.

"AH – Yes, sir," Mattie cried, fresh tears falling at the lecture, "Please – OW – Harm, I-I'm – OW – s-sorry!"

Harm quickly administered two more swats before quickly righting the sobbing teen and holding her close, "Ok, it's ok Mattie; please sweetheart, take a deep breath for me."

Mattie did as she was told, her sobs soon turning into hiccups, "I-I'm sorry Harm. P-please don't be m-mad at m-me."

"Oh kiddo," Harm soothed, "Never; I was never mad _at_ you. Look at me please sweetie. I might get upset with what you _did_ but I will never be mad at _you_. Do you understand?"

Mattie thought about it for a moment before nodding her head, "I understand."

"Good," Harm gave her a small smile, "Why don't you go get dressed for bed and I'll tuck you in and stay with you until you fall asleep? We can talk during breakfast."

"Kay," Mattie gave Harm a tight hug and rushed to take a quick shower.

Hearing the shower turn on Harm gave a sigh, still unable to believe he'd gone through with it. Feeling his hands shake he stood to walk off the nervous energy still in him. He made a mental note to call his 'Uncle Tom' once Mattie was asleep…he needed to talk to someone who had once been in his position.

For now though, his main focus was the little girl who crawled into bed on her stomach and was still able to smile at him.

"Love you Harm," Mattie said drowsily; the spanking and warm shower taking its toll.

"I love you too Mattie," Harm sat at her side; he'd stay a little longer.

**THE END**

_**A/N: So…I thought I'd get this posted on Sunday! I was rushing it! Sadly since it's 12:32 a.m. it's technically Monday. :( SORRY! I was hoping not to be late with any of the drabbles but it seems that leaving for a weekend makes it harder to keep up!**_

WRITTEN: 5/8/2011


	14. Hope1iz

**_FOR:_** Hope1iz

**_Fandom:_** NCIS: LA

**_Prompt:_** Deeks/Sam, Falling into a routine

**_OoOoOoOo_**

Shock is the only work Sam Hannah can think of to describe Marty Deeks facial expression. Sam would like to smile and the tell LAPD liaison that he's just joking but he's not. He'd completely serious about doing anything to keep the members of the team safe.

"Sam," Deeks finally manages to speak, "You can't…"

"Don't fall into a routine Deeks," Sam huffed, "It was the first damn thing we told you. This job is dangerous; we're always playing someone we're not. We have enemies so no matter what you do, do _NOT_ fall into a routine. Does any of that sound familiar to you?"

"Well ya, know, now that you mention it," Deeks tried to joke.

"You think this is funny?" Sam demanded to know. He stood, towering over the slightly younger man, "You think getting shot is a joke?"

"No, I don't," Deeks answered seriously, "But Sam, I am the one that got shot. I think I know better now."

"Knowing better now, doesn't make it better," Sam reprimanded, "Do you have any idea what we went through when we learned you got shot? And all for what…because you didn't want to have to find a new place for coffee; does that sound like a good excuse to you?

"You're blowing this way out of proportion Sam," Deeks tried, "I made a mistake ok. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Sam replied, "It just doesn't Marty."

"And you think beating my ass is gonna do what exactly?" Deeks demanded to know, tired of the run around he and Sam were doing.

"You mean besides making me feel better?" Sam asked sarcastically. "I'm hoping it'll teach you to not to _fall into a routine_."

"Yeah, I don't think that China heard you," Deeks replied equally as sarcastic.

Sam let out a low growl as his glare intensified. The two stared at each other, each trying to stare the other down. Sadly for Deeks, Sam is better at it and has more experience, that's not to mention Sam has a better reason for it.

After losing team member Dom, Sam has taken his responsibility for looking out for the team (whereas Callen is the leader of the team) more seriously. If the team's gonna lose a member it's not gonna be because the person fell into a routine.

When the taller man's glare goes up a notch, Deeks looks away. He's in the wrong and he knows it but it doesn't make submitting for a punishment, a childish punishment at that, any easier.

"Isn't there another way," Deeks can't help but ask.

"Sure," Sam nods, "You can go through some extra training session that Hettie will work out and if that fails then you can deal with Hettie."

"So my choices are you," Deeks pointed to the older man, "or the she-demon?"

Sam simply gave him a look causing Deeks to nod. He closed his eyes. Could he really go through with this? Seeing Sam still staring at him he knew he had no choice.

"So," Deeks asked in defeat, "Over the chair or table?"

Sam gave a nod of approval motioning towards the table where he wanted the younger man. Deeks leaned over the table, gripping the edge of it with both hands. The next few minutes were going to be painful but Deeks knew when it was over all would be forgiven and he would NEVER fall back into a routine again.

**THE END**

**_A/N:_** **_A special thanks to Sparx for her help talking me through this one and chapter 13! _**

WRITTEN 5/9/11


	15. Reidemption

_**FOR:**_ Reidemption

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Reid/Hotch, Reid's attitude towards Prentiss (circa his drug problem)

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Spencer Reid barely made it out of the building when he felt another hand grab his wrist in a firm hold and tug him the opposite direction he had intended to go. Hearing his younger brother make a squeak of surprise Derek Morgan looked up only to spot Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner dragging said younger brother to his car.

"Everything ok," Morgan called out to Hotch.

"Fine," Hotch answered with a look, "Spencer and I need to talk tonight."

Morgan shot Reid a look before giving a nod of understanding, "You can either drop him off in the morning or I'll pick him up."

"Sounds good," Hotch agreed, "I'll give you a call in the morning."

Nothing more was said as they parted ways. For his part, Reid had been tempted to fight the hold his 'Uncle Aaron' had on him but hearing the older man mentioning them needing to talk he knew it would be in his best interest to remain silent.

When they got home Hotch ordered his 'nephew' upstairs to get ready for bed. Reid, however, wasn't about to go quietly.

"Why," Reid demanded to know, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"First of all," Hotch warned, "Watch your tone. Secondly after the way you treated Prentiss during the case you're lucky I didn't spank you in front of everybody."

"The way _I_ treated her," Reid protested, "What about the way she treated me? She acted like I can't do my job!"

"I'm not going to warn you again about your tone," Hotch informed the young man, "She was not treating you like that and you know it. Everyone was pairing up and she made her offer off that fact. I also know what you said to her after _you_ went and scared that lady from the shelter."

"She tattled one me for warning someone about a dangerous…" Reid was cut off.

"She didn't tell me at all, nor did she tell your brother," Hotch interrupted, "You should be glad she didn't or else you would have finished the case standing up because I do believe that you've been warned about that kind of behavior before. Gideon overheard Emily asking JJ what she could do to make you like her and when asked she admitted to JJ what you done and said. I told Gideon I would deal with it. Now, you are going up to your room and getting ready for bed. I'll be up in ten minutes."

Reid glared at the man before stomping upstairs. Hotch took a deep breath, glad that Hailey and Jack were off visiting Jessica, and went to change quickly before making his way up to the room that now officially belonged to the young man in trouble.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Hotch took a seat on the bed, "Come here Spencer."

The two shared a battle of wills before Reid, shoulder drooped, made his way over to his uncle, "Uncle Aaron, I…"

"You're not going to fight me on this Spencer Samuel," Hotch's voice was stern, "Emily did not and does not deserve the hostility you have towards her. Pants down please."

Reid blushed as he pushed his night pants to his knees. He wasn't given much time to think as Hotch quickly positioned him over his knees and brought his boxers to meet the night pants. He raised his hand and let it fall. _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"OW," Reid cried, the swats having fallen harder than he expected, "Please Uncle Aaron."

"You will treat Emily with the respect she deserves as your teammate," Hotch reprimanded, "The hostility, open or not, will cease immediately. You know better than to treat a teammate the way you've been and I _know_ you know better than to treat a female the way you've been. If we have to have this conversation again, I will use more than my hand and I don't care if we're in the field or not, you _will_ have a hard time sitting down. Do you understand me?"

"OW – y-yes, sir," Reid cried, "I-I'm – OWIE – s-sorry! I w-won't – AH – be m-mean – OW – anymore!"

"You will apologize to Emily," Hotch informed the young man as he started to swat the tender under curve, letting said young man know it was gonna be hard to sit for a day or two, "And you will be on your best behavior."

"Y-yes – AH – sir," Reid sobbed, going limp over his Uncle's knees.

With a final two harsh swats Hotch brought the spanking to a close. He quickly righted Reid's clothes, as gently as he could. Pulling the young man up and sitting him on his lap, making sure his backside didn't touch anything, he rocked him back and forth.

Hotch knew it would be a little while before Reid calmed down but that was alright. He would wait as long as needed if it would show Reid that, despite the harsh spanking, Hotch truly did love him.

**THE END**

WRITTE: 5/10/2011


	16. Cullensfanatic

_**FOR:**_ cullensfanatic

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Reid/Morgan OR Hotch, lying about his health

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Derek Morgan walked beside his little brother's gurney as he was rushed into the hospital's emergency room. Though he'd never admit to the fear aloud, it was obvious to all who could see him that he was afraid for the young man who was holding his head and crying.

Behind them Aaron Hotchner, followed, worry etched on his face. The ER doctor stopped them from following into the room, telling them that he will be out to talk with them when he knows something.

It's not five minutes later when he comes back out and motions for Morgan to follow him. Hotch doesn't say anything knowing that Reid would have asked for the older man to be with him..

The doctor looked at Morgan, "We need you to try to calm him down; his blood pressure is really high and he can't tell us what's wrong."

Morgan nodded in understanding before making his way to his brother's side. He spoke softly, "Spencer, buddy, I need I know it hurts but you need unfold yourself."

With a nurses help Reid was straightened out though he refused to take his hands away from his head.

"Dr. Reid," The doctor called out gently, "I know your head hurts but you need to tell me where. Is it a dull ache or sharp or pin pricks?

"I-it's a," Reid stuttered out, "migraine. I l-lost my m-medicine…i-it came on s-suddenly."

It's a lie; one that Morgan can see right through.

"Dr. Reid, are you on any medication for headaches?" The doctor asked after writing down what he was told.

Reid simply pointed to his bag that was at the foot of the gurney and the nurse quickly pulled out a pill bottle and handed it to the doctor.

"How long have you been out?" The doctor questioned his patient.

"Um…," Reid groaned, "A-about ten d-days."

The doctor quickly wrote out his orders. It only took a few minutes for the nurse to come back with a syringe, a cap with the Tylenol in it, and a Dixie cup of water.

Reid wasn't happy with the idea of a shot so Morgan stood at the head of the bed and turned his full attention to his younger brother, making him relax as much as possible while the nurse gave him the shot.

"The doctor wants to observe him for a few hours," The nurse the explained quietly to Morgan, "If everything's alright then you'll be able to take him home. He'll be tired today and probably tomorrow."

"Thank you," Morgan smiled.

"You're mad," Reid whimpered as he closed his eyes tight, despite the fact that only natural light was coming in, it still hurt.

"We'll talk about in a couple days," Morgan answered, "For now, just get better."

And with that Reid fell into a light sleep.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Two days after being rushed to the hospital Reid was wishing for something he never thought he'd wish for…he wished his migraine would come back! The two reasons why were glaring down at him.

"I didn't lie," Reid tried but was stopped.

"I asked you specifically if you felt a headache coming on that day," Morgan reminded him, "And I asked you how you felt two days before that. You said there was nothing wrong; 'I'm fine Derek, honest.' Guess what little boy, that's lying."

Before Reid can defend himself, Hotch, who was standing shoulder to shoulder with Morgan added his own two cents, "And in between there, I asked you how you felt. You gave me the same answer. So not only did you lie to your brother _twice_ about your health, you lied to me as well."

"I didn't mean to," Reid protested; his best puppy eyes showing, "I just didn't want anyone to worry about me and…I'm sorry."

"So are we Spencer," Hotch replied, "We've had this discussion before. You do _not_ lie to us about your health."

"Because we've had this discussion with you before," Morgan continued, "We've come to a decision. I will be spanking you for lying to me twice. You will also be grounded for a month. And if this happens again Spencer, you'll be lucky if you can go to the bathroom without me by your side."

Reid blushed brightly. Before he could argue the point Hotch spoke again.

"You and I have also had this discussion before Spencer," Hotch reprimanded, "I warned you what would happen if you did so again. You lied to Derek and he's spanking you for those lies. You will be given two days to "heal" and then I am going to spank you for lying to me. You're also grounded for an extra month for your lie to me."

"That's not fair!" Reid shouted, "You can't spank me twice for the same thing!"

"Watch your tone little boy," Hotch warned, "You're not being spanked twice for the same thing. You lied to each of us; that's two separate things, two separate punishments. And Spencer, Derek might feel the need to shadow you if you lie again, but I promise you I will make you hold my hand and work in my office if you ever lie about your health again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Reid answered instantly. He knew there was no way out of getting spanked or grounded. To argue the point now would just land him in more hot water.

As Hotch took his leave Reid knew the next couple of months wouldn't be nice but the next couple of days were gonna just plain suck.

**THE END**

_**A/N: So this posted late but it's NOT my fault! I'm having trouble with this site and have been for the past couple of days. I'm trying to catch up with the posting but I can only upload a chapter a day for whatever reason and even then I'm just now able to upload. Grrr…I added a little too it once I realized I couldn't upload. Hope you all like it! **_

WRITTEN: 5/11/2011


	17. PH2W

_**FOR:**_PH2W

_**Fandom:**_ CSI:NY

_**Prompt:**_ Danny/Mac, Off-task

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"I don't care," Mac Taylor scolded his son, "if you want to make out with your girlfriend or plan a party but I do care about you doing when you're supposed to be working."

"I-I'm – OW – s-sorry," Danny Messer cried as lay over his dad's lap; his backside burning. He knew he'd messed up. His dad had never cared if he and his girlfriend, Lindsay, kissed at work.

In fact everyone was always joking around and ragging on each other so it wasn't a big deal when one of them stopped what they were doing to talk. However, this time, he and Lindsay had gotten a little too involved in what they were doing that if it hadn't been for Sheldon Hawkes, they would have forgotten about a key piece of evidence and left it unattended.

Mac hadn't been amused when he found out. If it had been the first time Mac wouldn't have done more than scold his son but it was the second time Danny had been off task in as many weeks. His dad was downright pissed.

He'd called the duo into his office and forbid them to work together for the next two months unless it was an emergency and even then there would be _someone_ to supervise them. There would be no overtime hours available to them unless there was no one else to take them. To Lindsay's immense mortification she was taken off the case and put to work in the lab with Adam.

Before she could protest, and she did want to protest since Danny was going to be allowed to stay on the case (he would be supervised by Hawkes) when Mac informed his son they were going for a walk to the interrogation room they had once used. Seeing Danny pale she had bolted out the office, not wanting to know but knowing it wasn't good.

Which is why, Danny now found himself upended over his dad's lap; if only he could learn.

"D-dad – AH – please," Danny pleaded, coming out of his thoughts as his dad started targeting his sit spot, "I w-won't – OW – do it – AH – a-again."

Mac finished with a harsh half dozen swats and gently righted his son's clothes, "Ok, breathe for me kiddo, it's over; we're done."

When Danny's sobs had quieted to sniffles Mac righted him and held him close. Danny leaned into his dad's embrace, "I'm – _hiccup_ – sorry."

"I know little boy," Mac soothed, "You just need to remember to stay on task."

"I will," Danny promised.

"Good," Mac smiled, "Let's get you cleaned up so you can get back to work."

Danny nodded in agreement, "Can I ask you a question dad?"

"Of course," Mac answered as he ushered his child into the bathroom so he could wash his face.

"Why is Lindsay stuck in the lab and I'm not," Danny asked.

"Because you just a spanking," Mac replied, "And she's not stuck in the lab all day. Stella will be back after lunch and she'll catch her up."

"Thanks dad," Danny smiled.

Before they parted ways Mac said sternly, "No more going off-task, alright?"

"Yes sir," Danny promised.

"Back to work," Mac smiled as Danny gave him a way and did as he was told.

**THE END**

_**A/N:**_ Special thanks to Sparx once again for her help!

Written 5/12/2011


	18. Benched via fc

_**FOR: **_Elorel

ATTENTION: Supergirl is currently without net access, so she asked me to post a note to her readers, letting all of you know what's going on and that she apologizes for the delay. Unfortunately for y'all, she also told me today's prompt, and I took over. I don't know whose prompt this was, but whomever you are... I tried.

fc

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"I told you, I'm fine!" As Tony spoke, he did his best to hide his swollen, purple right wrist from view without moving the arm enough to jar the injured joint or showing how much it throbbed.

Gibbs's upper lip thinned dangerously. "And I'm pretty sure I told you to follow the doctor's orders. And I'm pretty sure that she told you to baby that wrist for at least a week. I know that you heard her, which can only mean that you deliberately disobeyed her-and me-and for what? A take-back game? Best two out of three? Some stupid kids' bet? Or were you just trying to prove that you could still be just as immature as all your little friends?"

Tony didn't like where this was going. Tony didn't particularly like where _he_ was going, for that matter-Gibbs had his left arm in an unshakeable grip and was half-dragging him toward the picnic tables that edged the small park. But really, the inferences about his age stung. Tony was still young, young enough to play with the boys; he just also had the experience (and the skill, and the natural talent, not to mention the hair) to tromp their little butts soundly and make them thank him for it.

The younger of the two agents was so busy sputtering, trying to come up with a retort that sounded not too young or too old, that it took him too long to notice that they'd bypassed the cursedly imagination-sparking picnic tables and on to the parking lot. When this registered in Tony's brain, what came out of his mouth was an incredibly lame "Uh, B-boss, where are we going?"

Gibbs growled, "Where do you think?" He opened the back door of his car and manhandled Tony into the vehicle, slamming the door before getting behind the wheel. "I'm taking you back to the hospital, where Dr. Brazzleton is meeting us, and this time, you're gonna listen to her and follow her instructions as if your hide depends on it-because it does. And no matter what she tells you, there'll be no writing, drawing, Internet, gaming, or clicking for at least two weeks; no working out, running, jumping, lifting, pulling, pushing, or handling a gun for at least three weeks, and no using anything that is operated by a remote control for six weeks." He looked in the rearview mirror and stopped Tony's incredulous whine with, "We can make all of those longer; it won't bother me one bit." Tony guppied for another moment or two before shutting his mouth. Gibbs nodded shortly, knowing that, if nothing else, his son would have nothing but time to think about his choices and their consequences... and oh, there were going to be consequences. "And if I were you, I'd buckle up-you're not gettin' a chance to sprain anything else."

Tony obeyed and then fumed silently all the way from the park to the hospital, not even noticing that when he'd fallen on the blacktop for the second time in three days, he'd scraped up his palms and one knee. To distract himself from the upcoming meeting with the doctor, he went back over the original midnight basketball game and today's makeup game in his head, trying to see what he should've done differently and which plays had been effective against the motley collection of younger players. Obviously, spraining his wrist-twice-hadn't been the most brilliant move, but other than that...

When they arrived and Gibbs had parked, he pulled his son out of the car and marched him into the building, past the admin desk and the cafeteria and one of the gift shops and a Starbucks, over to the elevators (one of which arrived as they did,) and down to the basement and radiology. Tony was thrown off again when Gibbs pulled him aside before they reached the x-ray lab, tugging him unerringly into the men's room. "You know, Boss, if you need to go, I can just wait outsiAHHHHH!" He hadn't been prepared to find himself in the wheelchair stall, dangling over Gibbs's thigh with his toes barely touching the floor. "Booooooossssssssss! What the h-!"

Gibbs stopped him with a sharp swat that reverberated off of the unfortunate-shade-of-green tile walls. "First, we're gonna talk. See, I'm not so sure I can trust you to listen to the doctor, so I'm gonna make sure that your ears are open and your brain is awake before we go in there."

Even in this position, Tony was indignant. "We talked already, in the car! And my brain is awake, and it's not in my butt!"

"Close enough. And we haven't even started to talk yet. But don't worry," Gibbs said conversationally as he started swatting in earnest, "I know hospitals can be a little overwhelming, so we'll talk some more after we get home so that I can be sure we're on the same page."

And nothing that Tony could say would get him out of the 'conversation,' unbenched... or any more comfortable on said bench.

prompt: NCIS, Tony/Gibbs, not following doctor's orders


	19. FC

_**FOR:**_ FC

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Morgan/Hotch, Putting himself in danger

_**Special Thanks:**_ To FC for taking control and writing the drabble that I couldn't! I lost my internet and she wrote it without my asking. Hun, you are the best 'big sister' a girl could ever ask for! I love you!

_**A/N1:**_ For anyone wondering you can find more stories by FC under the penname Cascade Waters

_**OoOoOoOo**_

I may not be a genius like Reid, but I'm also not dumb by any stretch of the imagination. So why, do you ask, did I try my best to jump through the window of a moving van? The answer is easy, I was doing my best to catch one of our two unsubs.

As far as I'm concerned that was more important. The man had just tried to pick up a new victim right in front of us! The man may be a submissive personality but that takes some brass balls if you ask me.

Apparently my boss, Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, didn't agree with my assessment. One minute I'm standing outside the interrogation room, watching through the mirror and the next I'm being dragged into the elevator, down to the basement, and into an unused office.

I can only manage a glare as I demand of Hotch, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Which I do realize was the wrong thing to say! He came back with, "You really want to start with the attitude after the stunt you just pulled?"

Like I said, I'm not dumb by any stretch of the imagination. I apologized and calmly asked him what was wrong. The look he gave me made me think I should retract my 'I'm not dumb' line.

He was pretty pissed as he seemed to half repeat himself, "After the stunt you pulled…you really have to ask?"

"Look, Hotch," I started cuz I knew what he was talking about. He stopped me.

"No, you look," Hotch's teeth were gritted and I feared for them, "I thought when we talked about these stunts the last time, they'd stop but obviously I was wrong. So tell me, what part of _don't_ put yourself in danger, don't you understand?"

"He tried to abduct someone in front of us," I was irate, "I told him to stop and get out of the van. What the hell did you expect me to do?"

And then man swatted me! As if I was Reid! Can you believe the nerve of him? I gave him a pretty scathing look and he informed me rather crossly that if it were Reid giving _me_ attitude after pulling the same stunt I'd have given him a spanking now and then a spanking for the stunt later.

I informed him I wasn't Reid and he said no, I wasn't but that it didn't make me any less accountable for my stunts.

Then he informed that it, in fact, made me more accountable because I had to think of the fact that Reid looked up to me as his big brother. If I pulled stunts like I did, then what kind of message was it sending to the younger man?

And so now, I'm waiting in my hotel room for Hotch to come 'talk' with me about the foolishness of trying to jump through the window of a moving van. Having been on the wrong side of Hotch's hand once before, I know two things; one, it's not going to a fun few minutes and two, I'm not gonna get off so lightly this time.

Uh-oh, there's a knock on the door. I guess it's time for me to face the music. Wish me luck

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**A/N2: So, if I'm calculating right I am 3 days behind! I apologize! As FC told you, I lost internet access. Then I lost power! I really HATE Ohio weather! First we had heat and humidity now we're in the 50's and rain, rain, and more rain. We're flooding…again! I promise you, I will catch up again! Thank you for being so patient. Also, thank you to those who supported FC's drabble! I'm so glad you all liked it! **_

WRITTEN: 5/14/2011


	20. OneToughActToFollow

_**FOR: **_OneToughActToFollow

_**Fandom:**_ CSI:NY

_**Prompt:**_ Adam/Flack, Doing something distracting at work

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"What the..." Don Flack jerked out of his thoughts as a pointed object collided against his cheek. Stunned he looked he twirled around trying to figure out what it was. He spotted the offending object by his feet.

"Sorry about that Flack," Adam Ross came out of the lab with a sheepish grin, "It wasn't supposed to do that."

"It being what exactly," Flack questioned as he leaned down to pick the object. He looked at it incredulously, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Only if you think it's a paper airplane," Adam shrugged, "I'm trying to get it to do some loops but it's a no go so far."

"Kid, I wouldn't want to be you, if Mac catches you," Flack warned with a raised eyebrow.

Adam nodded in agreement, "It was just a test flight while I waiting for some tests to get done. No more paper airplanes; promise."

Flack looked at him skeptically as he walked away, paper airplane in hand.

"Uh Flack..." Adam called out hesitantly, wanting his airplane back. Seeing the older man wasn't about to stop he resigned himself to losing the object and went back to make another.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was a couple hours later when Flack was talking with the head of the CSI, Mac Taylor, when the man turned to him, curious expression on his face.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Flack joked, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Guilty conscious," Mac joked back. "Have you caught Danny off task lately?"

"No," Flack frowned, "I think the last time you took him to task he learned his lesson. Why, what's up?"

It was Mac's turn to frown, "I found paper airplanes throughout the labs and in the hallways. When I looked at the papers some of them had Danny's handwriting but he insists it's not him."

"It's not Danny," Flack quickly reassured the older man.

"You know who it is," Mac stated more then asked.

"I do," Flack answered with a slight wince. He knew the older man wouldn't be happy. He was quick to add, "I'll handle it Mac; it won't happen again."

"You'll make sure of it?" Mac demanded.

"Yes, sir," Flack waiting until he got a nod of dismissal before starting for the door. He paused before exiting, "Uh…you didn't punish Danny for it, right?"

"No, I didn't," Mac smiled, "Now go deal with it."

Flack exited the room and made his way to Adam's lab. The young tech wasn't aware of his surroundings as he made yet another paper airplane.

"I thought you promised not to make any more of those?" Flack's voice caused the younger man to jump.

"F-Flack," Adam stammered, "W-well, I was w-waiting for a-a test…"

"Save it," Flack ordered, "Come with me."

Adam followed the older man nervously. He was shocked to find they didn't head in the direction of Mac's office but in the direction of the locker room. His nervousness went up a notch as he wondered if was being suspended or worse fired.

"Look, I-I'm sorry Flack," Adam got out, "I'll stop."

"You will," Flack agreed, "Do you know you almost got Danny in trouble? Mac found your airplanes throughout the labs and thought it was him."

Adam winced, "I'll go talk to him."

"I already took care of it," Flack informed him. Making sure the locker room was empty Flack turned to the younger man, "You know exactly what would happen if it were Danny pulling this stunt. You've been warned, you made your promise, and you broke it. Guess what? Now it's time for you to face the consequences."

"Come one Flack," Adam protested, completely understanding where the older man was going. "You can't!"

"I can," Flack informed him, "You can accept it from me or you can accept it from Mac. I will warn you though, Mac will ground you for quite some time, plus there will be something extra for here."

"Such as," Adam asked, "what about you?"

"Such as making you clean the office," Flack answered, "I will spank you and I will ground you for two weeks."

"This sucks," Adam protested walking towards the older man and allowing himself to be placed over the raised knee. He braced himself, knowing the next couple minutes weren't going to be fun.

One thing was for sure though, he wouldn't be making paper airplanes at work anymore! Adam had one final thought: what would Flack of playing games at work?

THE END

WRITTEN FOR: 5/15/11

WRITTEN ON: 5/18/11


	21. Sarah

_**FOR:**_ Sarah

_**Fandom:**_ Blue Bloods

_**Prompt:**_ Jamie/Frank, "Jamie squirmed, hating how easily he still fit over his father's knees."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Jamie Reagan could feel the disapproval radiating off of his dad, Frank, as he stood in front of him. He couldn't help but feel like the thirteen year old who had once nicked a candy bar from the nearby store on a dare.

"I should have been your first call," Frank lectured his youngest. "The minute you found out about Joe, you should have told me. I can't help you; I can't protect you, if I don't know what's going on."

"I'm sorry dad," Jamie's voice was young and sad, "I just…I thought it was something I had to do on my own."

"Joe never would have wanted that," Frank reminded him, "Your brother would have done anything and everything he could to protect you."

"I know," Jamie responded, his tone begging for his dad's forgiveness.

"I can ignore a lot son, but I can't ignore this," Frank kept his voice even, "Tell me Jamie, what are you the three things I told you and your brothers and sister, would get you in trouble every time no matter your age or how many _grand_kids you had?"

Jamie's eyes about bugged out of his head, "Dad, you can't!"

"I think you'll find that as your father, I can," Frank's tone was stern, "I won't ask you again Jamison."

"Disobedience, disrespect, dishonesty," Jamie answered quickly. He knew he was in enough trouble without adding to it.

By lying to his face about the IA investigation earlier in the year not only had he been dishonest but he'd been disrespectful. By not telling his dad what was going he'd been dishonest for a second time which also meant he'd been disrespectful.

Jamie turned his sad, puppy eyes on, "Dad, I…I didn't mean to. Honestly, I just…I wanted to solve Joe's murder."

"I know you did," His dad informed him, "You went about it the wrong way and now it's time to deal with the consequences."

Jamie squirmed, hating how easily he still fit over his father's knees, "I'm sorry."

"I know son," Frank rubbed his youngest son's back soothingly before raising his hand and letting it fall with hard swat. _***SWAT, SWAT***_

Jamie let out a hiss through his teeth. The two swats on the same place caused a burn like no other. He couldn't stop himself from kicking out every so often as the burning sensation grew worse.

His dad lectured, "By keeping the secrets you kept you not only lied to me, you put yourself in danger in a way you are _never_ supposed to! I did not raise my children to go off with only thoughts for themselves. What do you think would have happened to this family if something had happened to you? Did you even stop to think how we'd feel?"

"I-I – OW – hadn't," Jamie admitted, "Dad, p-please – AH – I'm s-sorry – OW!"

"You should be," Frank continued, aiming some of his swats on his son's sit spot. "You don't put yourself in danger. You don't lie to me. You don't lie to this family when we're the ones who can help you. I don't know what you were thinking little boy, but it's going to take some work for you to earn my trust back. And you better believe you'll be apologizing to Danny for all the lies you've told him too."

Hearing that he'd lost his dad's trust Jamie sobbed, "I won't – OWWIE – lie to you a-again – AH – I – OUCH – p-promise."

With that he went limp over the man's knees and cried. His dad's giant paw kept crashing down on his backside. Finally after another dozen swats the spanking stopped and his dad rubbed soothing circles on his back.

When Jamie's sobs finally quieted, Frank drew him upwards, pulling him into a hug. Much like he'd done when he was a child, Jamie threw his arms around his dad's neck and held on tightly; he mumbled his apologies as his dad did his best to soothe and calm him.

Frank knew they had to get downstairs. There was so much to do if they were going to bring down the bad cops who had Joe killed. Yet in that moment the only thing he wanted to do was to prove to himself that his youngest was alright and whole.

And so Frank let Jamie cling to him. For now, everything else could wait.

**THE END**

_**A/N: This drabble is based on the Blue Bloods season finale. If you don't watch the show I highly recommend you find it online and watch the last episode! It's amazing! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/16/11

WRITTEN ON: 5/18/11


	22. Bee

_**FOR:**_ Bee

_**Fandom**_: Criminal Minds

_**Prompt: **_Morgan and Reid/Hotch, Drinking

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The two brothers lay down side by side. The younger of the two, one Spencer Reid, was sniffling every so often, his tears having dried up almost an hour before.

"Kid," The older, one Derek Morgan, spoke gruffly, "Take a deep breath and try to calm down."

"I'm sorry," Reid finally cried out, throwing himself against his brother, "I got you in trouble and I didn't mean to!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Morgan quickly shushed him, "Kid, look at me."

Reid shook his head as he buried it in his older brother's chest. He felt simply put, awful. The night before he'd talked his big brother into going out to a club that both liked; it was one they'd visited many times, mostly with the team. Morgan had been hesitant but finally agreed that after the case they'd just finished, a night out was what they both needed.

The night had gone well, both boys knowing that since they'd taken a taxi neither would have to worry about driving home. For Reid, a couple drinks had turned into a couple more which turned into a couple more. By the time he'd realized he was drunk the night was about over. He managed to stumble towards his older brother, ready to go home; the demons were silenced for a little while.

Morgan, for his part, spent the night mingling with the others who were at the club that night. He would dance a few dances with a lady (or two) and then treat himself and her to a drink at the bar. While he had nowhere near as many as his little brother, he was pretty well buzzed by the time he realized he'd over done it.

As the two brothers made their way to leave another patron, who was drunker then them, started to heckle them. It wasn't anything they hadn't heard before. Being from two completely different backgrounds their differences were easy to spot. Add that to the fact that they were two men who, as brothers, weren't afraid to show affection, it often added to the looks they got.

The two brothers had ignored the heckler, more worried about getting home. Then the heckler turned his taunts to Reid who, in his drunken state, found the confidence to dish it back. The man had gotten angrier and when his taunts grew meaner causing a wounded expression on his younger brother's face, Morgan had gotten fed up and threw a punch.

The fight only last a minute at the most before the other patrons tore them apart. Thankfully, there'd been no damage but the manager of the club hadn't been comfortable letting the men leave, worried about them having it out in the parking lot.

He remembered Reid and Morgan being part of a bigger group of people and demanded that they call someone from the group to pick them up. Neither could dial a phone number so the man had grabbed Reid's phone, found the name 'Uncle Aaron', and called him.

Aaron Hotchner hadn't been amused. He'd picked up his two wayward agents and once back at the Hotchner residence he'd forced each of them to drink some water, take some Tylenol, and eat some toast.

When Morgan, the first of the two in trouble to wake, got up, he felt better than expected. At least, he had, until Hotch had called him into his office.

By the time Reid woke up, Morgan had his emotions under control and was trying his hardest not to squirm on the wooden seat he'd been told to sit on for breakfast.

Hotch went upstairs to deal with the youngest member of his team. It took longer for Reid to calm down and so it was almost forty-five minutes before they were downstairs. Reid had to sit on a wooden chair too as they all ate.

When they were done, Hotch had lectured, reminding them that they could have lost their jobs. When they were sent to their room, Reid had suddenly realized that Morgan had been punished too. It had sent him into a new wave of tears.

"Look at me Spencer," Morgan broke through Reid's thoughts, "You didn't make me do anything. I choose to go out. I choose to drink. I choose to drink too much. I choose to throw that punch. I made my choices and I had to pay the piper. Do you understand?"

Reid nodded, while it didn't take away all the guilt, it did take away most of it. Morgan gave a soft sigh, holding his brother close. He'd wait Reid out…it wouldn't be the first time…nor would it be the last.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/17/11

WRITTEN ON: 5/19/11


	23. Anonymous A

_**FOR:**_ Anonymous A

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five-O

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, Being mean to Danny

_**A/N:**_ So, I'm posting this now because in several hours I shall be posting my first Hawaii Five-0 story! It's about 2500 words long. I hope you'll all read it when it's posted! Thanks!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Under normal circumstances Chin Ho Kelly doesn't get involved when Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams are poking and goading each other. They both give as good as they get and they both know when to back off.

Lately though, things have changed. Steve's barbs have gone from teasing to being down right mean. Danny fought back at first, showing Steve that he wasn't one to be walked over. However, Steve didn't let it faze him.

Chin had done his best to reign in the young SEAL but his words seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

Then one day Danny told Steve to shut up before made him. Chin rushed over and stepped in between.

"Alright, both of you, back off," Chin ordered.

"No," Danny shouted, "Not till Super SEAL over here, realizes that not everything he says is funny!"

"You're the biggest baby in Hawaii," Steve informed the detective, "You know that?"

When it's obvious Danny's ready for a full out brawl, Chin, forces him to back up. He turned to his cousin and last member of the 5-0 team.

"Kono," Chin motioned for her to come to them, "Take Danny downstairs and go ahead to the bar. Steve and I will catch up."

"Sure thing cuz," Kono smiled, doing her best to hide her unease. Danny, noticing it, because he _is_ a detective after all, goes with her without complaint.

When Chin can no longer hear their footsteps, he turns his angry gaze onto Steve, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Me," Steve asked incredulously. If ever there was anyone in the world who could make him feel all of ten again, it's the man standing before him, "What about Danny?"

"Yes you," Chin's glare went up a notch, "Steve do you remember when you were about fifteen and you and your friend…Lee, started teasing those kids who were slightly younger then you?"

Steve nodded, his expression showing his confusion.

Chin continued, "I told you, you needed to stop. What did I tell you I would do if I caught you teasing them again?"

Steve blushed and thanked the heavens wildly that there was no one else in the office, "Chin…"

"What did I tell you," Chin cut him off.

"That you would, you know," Steve managed to get out; his blush deepened. At a pointed look from the older man standing in front of him, he knows he's not gonna get away with the answer. Pointedly not looking at Chin, he finally gave in, "You said you'd pull me over lap, bare my bottom, and spank me."

"And when I caught you picking on them again," Chin's voice was stern, "What did I do?"

There's a pained look on Steve's face cuz really, he doesn't want to relive that moment. However the man standing before him had always played a big part in his life. Steve didn't know a life without Chin Ho Kelly until, at the young age of 16, his dad had sent him away from the Island.

"You did what you promised," Steve answered, hoping it would be enough.

His wish is answered as Chin continued his line of questioning, "And what did I tell you I would do if you ever picked on someone again?"

"You'd…" Steve's voice trailed off. He shot a pleading look to the older man but was only given a raised eyebrow. He wasn't getting out of it again. "You said you'd put me over knee, bare my bottom, and take a paddle to it."

"You may think," Chin warned, "that you won't fit over my lap anymore. Know this Steven, you don't have to fit. If you continue the way you are with Danny, I will hold to my promise. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir," Steve gulped. He wanted to badly to play it off but he can't. For if there's one thing he knows it's that Chin Ho Kelly doesn't make threats…he makes promises.

Chin nods at the younger man before him. He knows Steve understands him and he knows (or at least hopes) that Steve will keep the promise in mind the next time he sees Danny.

As they head out, Chin has one more thing to say, "You need to apologize to Danny when we get there and no more than two beers."

"Aww kaikua'ana," Steve protested half heartedly, he knew to expect some sort of punishment.

Chin simply ushered him out the door, "Keep it up Kaikaina and you may find it hard to sit yet tonight."

There was nothing but silence until they got to the bar.

**THE END **

_**TRANSLATIONS: **_kaikua'ana – big brother

Kaikaina – little/younger brother

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/18/11

WRITTEN ON: 5/19/11


	24. F2F

_**FOR: **_F2F

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompts:**_ Reid/Rossi, Wondering Off

_**OoOoOoOo**_

When David Rossi learned that resident genius, Spencer Reid, had never been out of the country he'd been…well…stunned, to put it mildly. Then he'd learned that Reid's first trip to New York (a three hour train ride as Morgan still liked to inform him) had been because the team had, had an unsub there.

Seeing the older man's curious gaze, Reid had simply shrugged. To him, it wasn't that big of a deal that the only reason he'd seen so many places was because of the job. To him, it was simple fact; besides, his big brother, Derek Morgan, and his Uncle, Aaron Hotchner, took him places now and he had fun.

It because of this attitude that Rossi had stormed into Hotch's office and demanded, "Reid and I need some vacation time; ten days if you can approve it; seven if you can't."

"Why," It was the only thing Hotch could think of to ask.

Rossi explained his plan and Hotch had quickly agreed to it. Of course, he then proceeded to explain to Rossi what would happen to him if _anything_ should happen to the one he considered his nephew. Rossi promised to bring Reid home in the same condition in which he had left.

And so it was that Reid found himself standing on a busy street, shoulder to shoulder, with Rossi in Italy.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The first day for the duo mainly consisted of sleeping and eating, needing the time to catch up on the time difference. Reid, it seemed to Rossi, had reverted back to a child like state of mind. The young man was practically vibrating with excited energy through breakfast and could hardly sit still.

For his part Rossi, too was excited. For one of the few times since he'd first met the younger man, he was _finally_ able to teach Reid something.

On their first day of sightseeing Rossi quickly noticed Reid's tendency to wonder off; it was never done intentionally, of that he was sure. However he also knew that Hotch would very much carry through with his threats if anything should happen to the younger man.

"You need to stop wondering off," Rossi finally ordered, "If something happens to you, I'm not sure who would shoot me first, Morgan, Hotch, or Garcia."

"Garcia doesn't carry a gun," Reid reminded him, "Besides they'd have to beat Emily and JJ."

"Reid," Rossi warned, "Stop wondering off or else I'll have to try another method to grab your attention."

"Yes, sir," Reid promised, knowing exactly what the other method Rossi was talking about.

Rossi kept a better eye on the younger man, only having to grab his arm to stop his wondering off habits twice. They would retire back to their hotel for a late dinner. When they were done eating, Reid would fall asleep, leaving Rossi to change him into some pajamas and get him under the covers.

Rossi shook his head; he'd been warned about Reid's tendency to fall asleep quickly after a busy day. He quickly retired to his own room, having also been warned that Reid would, much like a child of five, wake him up early to start their day.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was towards the end of their fourth day when Rossi made a startling discovery…Spencer Reid was nowhere to be found. After, what seemed like hours but was actually only a couple of minutes, Rossi found the younger man standing at another exhibit.

David Rossi was livid. He grabbed Reid by the upper arm and all but dragged him to the restrooms in the back of the museum.

"Wait," Reid tried, understanding exactly what Rossi's intentions where when the older man spun him around and tucked him under an arm, "Please Uncle Dave, I'm sorry."

Hearing Reid call him 'Uncle Dave' for the first time, Rossi was tempted to forget the whole thing. Then he remembered the fear he felt when he thought the younger man was gone.

"You don't wonder off," Rossi said sternly, hardening his heart as he started swatting the backside before him, "If you can't remember that then we will go home early. You will stay in my sight at all times. For now, we are going to leave the museum, go back to our hotel, eat an early supper, and then you are going to bed without a fuss. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," Reid managed through his tears.

Finishing up with an even two dozen swats, Rossi helped Reid to stand and then pulled him into a hug. Reid cried his apologies.

"I-I'm sorry," Reid cried, holding tight to the older man, "P-please don't be m-mad at me Uncle Dave; p-please."

"Hush Spencer," Rossi soothed, "I'm not mad at you at all. I was mad at your wondering off; never you. Listen to me please. For today you will do as I said, no complaining, no whining. Tomorrow is a new day; new chances; alright?"

Reid nodded. He washed his face and let his 'Uncle Dave' lead him out. The day may have been over but he had his Uncle's forgiveness and he'd get a new chance tomorrow.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay…again! My sister volunteered me to help out with a wedding she's in. I've been running to the store, cooking, and tonight I was the DD (designated driver). It's not 2:31 and I've only been home for the past 30 minutes! Thanks for being patient! **_

_**A/N2: I am going to try to get 2 posted later today. I need to sleep first or I'm afraid they won't make much sense.**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/19/11

WRITTEN ON: 5/22/11


	25. Judy

_**FOR:**_ Judy

_**Fandom: **_Numb3rs

_**Prompt:**_ Don/Alan, Overworking, Tiredness

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Alan Eppes is considered by many a patient man. However, when it comes to eldest son, FBI Agent Don Eppes, he's slowly losing whatever patience he has. The younger man has been on the go for almost ten days.

Alan knows, because he asks, that his oldest is only getting a couple hours of sleep a night if he's lucky. It's starting to show. Don has dark bags under his eyes and, even though he's smiling and joking around, his body is tight with tension.

While Alan is aware that his son is an adult, he's also aware that if he doesn't step in, and soon, his son will run himself into the ground; stopping only because he's passed out with exhaustion. It's been this way since Don was only ten and decided that playing baseball was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Since Papa Eppes has played this song and dance routine many times over the years he's well aware of what it'll take to get his son to rest. First, though, he'll try asking and pleading. If that doesn't work then tomorrow will hold another story.

"Donnie," Alan got his son's attention, "You look tired. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap while supper's cooking?"

"I can't dad," Don gave the older man an apologetic look, "I'm just gonna hop in the shower then I have to go. Can I borrow a shirt?"

Don was already heading up the stairs and so his dad followed, "Don, you're overworked and tired. You can find time to take a nap."

"I really can't," Don pulled out a shirt from his dad's closet, "Can I borrow this or not?"

"Go ahead," Alan replied. He stopped his son long enough to add, "Come see me before you go."

"Sure dad," Don put in over his shoulder, already shutting the bathroom door.

It's barely ten minutes later when Don is back downstairs, sitting on the couch long enough to put his shoes on and talk to his dad.

Alan continues their routine by asking when he planned on having some free time to sleep. Don tells his dad that as soon as their current case was over he'd sleep for at least eight hours.

"You need to sleep now," Alan says firmly, "You aren't gonna be any use to your team if you can't keep your eyes open."

"I'll drink some coffee," Don gave his dad a smile, "I'll be fine dad; I promise."

"Donnie…" Alan started as his oldest got up and headed for the door.

"I'll find time and come over for supper tomorrow," Don shot the older man another smile, "I have to go."

Alan once again felt defeated as his son walked out the door. It was so much easier when they were younger.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It had been two days since Alan had seen his son when the son in question walked through the front door of his childhood home, looking like death warmed over even more.

"Go take a nap," Alan ordered, hating seeing his son looking the way he was, "Supper isn't for another couple of hours."

"I have to get…" Don started but was cut off.

"The case is over," Alan glared, "You need to sleep, now go sleep."

"I'm fine," Don insisted, "I need to work with Chuck on a few things and then I promise you, I will let you feed me before I need to get back to work."

"You need to get some sleep," Alan replied sternly, "Damn it Donald, how do you expect to do your job if you pass out from exhaustion."

Before Don can even form a thought of protest his dad was advancing on him, an all too familiar object in hand. Don took a few steps back before managing to get his brain to work.

"Dad," Don was able to protest, "It doesn't work like that any – OW!"

Alan administered six heavy swats with the equally heavy brush in his hand before stopping and looking his son in the eyes, "The case is done. You gave your team the rest of day off and told them to come in after lunch tomorrow to finish their paperwork. I know this because I talked with David. You need to sleep so you will take the same time off."

"Dad," Don sighed, "I'm the boss – OW – would you stop that!"

"Sleep or I continue," Alan stood his ground, "Those are your two choices. I suggest you choose wisely."

Don Eppes glanced at the brush, "Good night."

"Good choice," Alan smiled, "Night Donnie. I'll wake you up for supper later."

Five minutes later when Alan went to check on his son, he found Don sound asleep under the covers.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/20/11

WRITTON ON: 5/22/11


	26. Downey For President

_**FOR: **_Downy For President

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS

_**Prompt:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Hiding Illness

_**A/N: Ok, seriously now, I'm thinking I should change the name of this fic from 100 Days of Drabble to 100 Days of If it Can Go Bad, It will. **_

_**I am so, so, so, sorry for the delay…AGAIN. If you're following the weather you'll notice that Ohio got hit by some storms the other day. We were blessed that we didn't get his as badly as other states did (my prayers are with those who did get hit). We did however, lose power for the last 48 hours. I managed to stop by my parents to answer some e-mail. Sadly they don't have Word '07 like I do so I couldn't add my translation and I couldn't post.**_

_**I'm gonna spend the next couple days playing catch up! **_

_**A/N2: Because of the delay I will be ADDING 10 extra days of prompts. Even if you've already sent me 2 prompts you may send another so long as it's by PM ONLY! This is a first come first serve. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The minute the last swat fell, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, righted his son and pulled him into his arms. He hated having to spank his son, knowing that he was the cause of his child's tears. However, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure his son won't put himself in danger; won't lie to him about his health.

"Take a deep breath for me kiddo," Gibbs all but pleaded as he rocked his son back and forth. His child may be an adult but it doesn't stop him from treating him like a young child. "I've got you son; I've got you."

"Papà spiace, mi spiace," Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo cried, not even realizing he'd switched languages in his despair

"Hush piccolo," Gibbs murmured, "I've got you baby boy."

Gibbs knew exactly how upset his only son was the minute the younger man started speaking Italian. It was a secret so deep that Gibbs didn't find out until a year _after_ he'd adopted Tony that the younger man, when extremely upset or distressed, would speak Italian (the only language his paternal grandmother knew) or Spanish (the language he learned after his biological father had hired a Spanish only speaking nanny); Tony would sometimes add in the Russian he learned in college and the French he learned to "impress a lady."

Gibbs could understand Russian and even speak enough to hold a small conversation, he'd learned enough Italian and Spanish to understand his son when the boy was upset and could even, as he did moments before, say enough to calm his only child. French was the only other language besides ASL that he could speak fluently.

"I d-didn't mean to l-lie," Tony managed to hiccup, "K-knew you'd b-be enojado."

"Piccolo," Gibbs soothed, taking a moment to remember exactly what enojado meant, "I wasn't angry at you for being sick. I was upset with the lie you told me. You insisted you were fine and you weren't."

"I knew y-you'd blame yourself," Tony swallowed a sob, "It-it wasn't your fault I-I disobeyed an o-order."

"You listen to me Anthony DiNozzo," Gibbs voice was stern, "If you hadn't gone against my wishes and followed me, I wouldn't be here with you. I wouldn't be able to sit here with you, holding you. You saved my life Tony; you did nothing wrong."

Not for the first time does Gibbs feel like he is truly living up to the second B in his name. It wasn't that he hadn't appreciated his son's efforts that had saved not only him but the childhood friend of his late daughter Kelly.

He hadn't taken the time afterwards to say anything to his son about what had happened. Instead he'd pretended nothing had happened beyond asking the younger man how he was feeling. When Tony told him he was fine, Gibbs had been quick to believe him, wanting to get away from the topic of his own brush with death by drowning.

Of course two days later when the Director had called him at home, where he was working on his boat during his four day suspension, to tell him that Tony hadn't been to work, he'd been worried. He'd found his only living child in bed, with a temperature of 102 and coughing much like he had when he'd had the plague.

It took ten days for his son to be declared healthy once again. It was then Gibbs reminded his son by way of spanking that he doesn't like being lied to. Tony had sobbed his apologies, and Gibbs knows he was truly remorseful for the lies he told.

However, it doesn't stop Tony from feeling at fault for something was not and never will be his fault.

It's why Gibbs knows that even though he's not known for saying 'thank you' his deserves that and much more.

It may take time but Gibbs won't rest until Tony knows just how grateful he is. First though, he'll soothe this son's tears and make sure he knows just how loved he truly is.

**THE END**

_**Translations:**_ Papà spiace, mi spiace– Sorry dad, so sorry

Hush piccolo– Hush little one

Enojado – Angry

**_A/N3: A Special thanks to Sparx for her help once again. Hun, this idea was brilliant! Thank you for letting me use it! Love you! _**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/21/11

WRITTEN ON: 5/24/11


	27. Jsnape

_**FOR:**_ Jsnape

_**Fandom:**_ Harry Potter

_**Prompt:**_ Harry/Ron, 'Saving People Thing'

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The door to the dorm room opened with a bang and the boys already in the dorm jumped. They turned and gulped nervously as Ron Weasley stood in the door frame, a glare on his face.

Ron only spoke one work to his dorm mates, "Out."

For their parts Seamus, Dean, and Neville all but ran from the room, eager to be away from the obviously pissed off wizard. They gave their fifth (and final) dorm mate sympathetic looks as they fled, for Ron's glare was holding the younger boy in his seat.

"R-Ron," Harry Potter winced as he stammered. Here he was, known by thousands, as the 'boy-who-lived', he could stand up to the Dark Lord and yet one pissed off friend could make him a stammering mess.

"It was a simple instruction really," Ron spoke as he shut the dorm door and cast a silencing spell on the room, "go get a professor. All you had to do was fly your broom to the castle door, run into the castle, and when you came upon a teacher, or even the head boy or girl or an older prefect, tell them we needed help before someone got hurt. But could you do that?"

It's a rhetorical question but one Harry tried to answer anyways, "I-It would have taken t-too long. I-I knew I could…"

"No," Ron's voice is stern, never a good sign for Harry, "You were the fastest out of all of us. All you had to do was follow one simple direction. But you couldn't even do that! You're saving people thing is going to get you killed one day!"

Harry didn't bother to hide his wince. He and Ron have had this discussion before…several times in fact. The first time had led to some yelling and some threats from Ron. The other times it had led to some yelling, some threats from the red head, and said red head swatting his friend.

Ron took a few breathes to calm himself; his anger would be of no use. When he was finally calm he sat on the edge of his bed, "Come here."

"W-why," Harry stammered even though he was well aware of his older friend's intentions, "C-can't we talk about it?"

"We've tried that and it's obviously not working," Ron's voice was stern, a complete turnaround to how his voice usually sounds, "I won't tell you again to _come here_."

Harry walked towards the red head. Sure, he could try to flee but Ron's already locked the door and it would take to many precious seconds to unlock it. Besides, he would have to return at some point and when he does it'll be that much worse for him…he knows from past experience.

There are no words as Ron pulled Harry over his lap, positioning him just so. He raised his hand and let his fall. _***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

"OW," Harry can't hold back his yelp. Three swats in a row on one spot _hurts_! He feels Ron holding him more firmly around the waist. There will be no escaping the punishment now.

"I understand," Ron lectured as he spanked the younger boy over his lap, "that you feel the need to save people; to play the hero. There are times, however, when the best way for you to save someone is to go get help!"

"Ok," Harry managed to get out; there's no reason for him to try to remain stoic. They've been here before and he knows Ron won't think any less of him, "I promise, Ron, I'll get help if I can."

"You'd better," Ron continued to lecture, "because if you don't this will happen again and again. And each time it happens you will lose an article of clothing and if that doesn't work then maybe a hairbrush on your bare backside will. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," Harry tensed at the threat, "P-please – OW – Ron! I'm s-sorry!"

Harry went limp over Ron's lap, sobbing. Ron finished up with a dozen swats to area where thighs met backside; Harry won't want to sit for the rest of day, not that it's a problem cuz he'll be going straight to bed next.

First though Ron will calm the one he considers his younger brother, then the two will talk some more about what should have been done differently, and then it'll be bed time.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/22/11

WRITTEN ON: 5/25/11


	28. Mary Anne

_**FOR:**_ Mary Anne

_**Fandom:**_ CSI: NY

_**Prompt:**_ Adam OR Danny/Mac, Hangover at work

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Yo Adam," Danny Messer called out, "Wait up."

"Don't yell Messer," Adam Ross pleaded when Danny finally caught up with him.

"What's the matter with you," Danny asked quizzically, "You sick or something?"

"Or something," Adam groaned, leading the way into the lab, "You got some aspirin on you?"

"Do you see me carrying a purse?" Danny demanded, raising his voice slightly. He didn't bother to hide his smirk when his friend winced, "Seriously, what's the matter with you?"

"Yell again and I lose your results the next time you need me to test something," Adam glared before he answered the question asked of him, "I was talked into trying some new drink…it was stronger than I thought."

Danny's eyes widened and he looked around frantically, "You came to work hung over? Are you nuts or just plain stupid? If you're lucky Mac will just kill you outright."

Adam winced yet again; he really didn't need to be reminded about how Mac Taylor would react if…no, _when_ he found out that he was hung over. The lab tech remembered vividly the only time Danny had ever come to work with a hangover.

It had started when Danny had gone out on a work night. Danny had gotten slightly more enthusiastic then he'd intended while hanging with some of his old high school friends. The CSI's only words to anyone for the first part of his shift was to mutter that he was "just glad I can stand." Mac hadn't been happy when he'd found out.

"Hey doc," Danny yelled, pulling Adam out of his thoughts.

"I hate you Messer," Adam groaned, holding his hand in his hands, not caring how it looked so long as his head would stop throbbing.

Danny ignored his friend in favor of going to talk to Sheldon Hawkes. He came back in the lab few moments later, "Hawkes has some Tylenol in his locker; he's gonna go get it."

"Oh bless you," Adam responded, sitting down in his chair, wondering if one couldn't in fact die of a hangover induced headache. Seconds later, when another voice joined the waiting duo, Adam suddenly found himself wishing he were dead.

"Three Tylenol, two pieces of toast, dry, and a bottle of water," The voice of Mac Taylor intoned into the room.

"D-dad," Danny started.

"M-Mac," Adam started at the same time.

Neither boy seemed to realize that they were speaking at the same time as they finished as one, "It's not what it looks like."

"So Adam's not hung over," Mac asked with a pointed look at Adam before turning the same look towards his son, "And you two aren't lying to me?"

"This is your fault," Danny growled to Adam under his breath. He looked up at the older man, "You see…"

"You really want to try son?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir," Danny gave him an apologetic look before turning to Adam and giving him a worried look, "Sorry, man."

Adam gave him a small shake of his head, silently telling him not to worry. Danny waited until he got a nod of dismissal from his dad before high tailing it out of the lab; having been in Adam's shoes once before he was sure glad he wasn't there again.

Once Danny left, Mac turned his attention to Adam, "Do I need to tell you that are to go straight home after your shift is over?"

"No sir," Adam bit his lower lip. He knew that 'home' Mac wasn't talking about the apartment he rented himself but Mac's apartment; the same place he and Danny both called home.

"Do I need to inform you that your shift is over now?" Mac's voice was firm.

"Mac, I…" Adam gave his best version of puppy eyes.

"This was your one free card," Mac informed the younger man. "You shouldn't be here while you're sick. Go home and straight to bed, I'll check up on you during lunch. We'll _talk_ when I get off work."

"Yes sir," Adam took the Tylenol before heading out of the lab.

He was stopped by Mac who put the toast in one of his hands and the bottle of water in the other. Mac then walked him out of the building and put him in a cab, handing over some money to the cabbie.

"I'll check in on you in a couple hours son," Mac informed Adam with a small comforting smile.

Adam could only nod, feeling safe despite the fact that when Mac got home from work he wouldn't be sitting comfortable for a day or two at least.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/23/11

WRITTEN ON: 5/26/11


	29. Kessily22

_**FOR:**_ Kessily22

_**Fandom**_: Numb3rs

_**Prompt:**_ Charlie/Larry, Lying/Disobedience

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Charlie," FBI Agent Don Eppes yelled out his younger brother, "Charlie! Where are you?"

"D-Donnie," Professor and genius Charlie Eppes came out of the kitchen, looking nervous, "What took you so long?"

"Uh, I was _working_," Don rolled his eyes, looking his brother over, trying to see if he had any physical injuries, "What's the emergency?"

Hearing the word emergency Charlie looked around the room frantically before finally let his gaze settle on his older brother, "Ok, so you remember last week when Larry came over for dinner?"

"Chuck he's over almost every day," Don blinked at his brother. "You're A) gonna have to be more specific and B) get to the point before I smack you and leave."

"It was the time we got into an argument cuz he didn't want me to grade papers for Shelly but she'd already asked me and I said yes," Charlie looked at his big brother, wide eyed; he didn't bother to correct being called Chuck. He continued seeing Don's eyebrows bent in confusion, "He ordered me to tell her that I couldn't after all and I said something about how did he plan on stopping me. Then he said…"

Charlie was interrupted by another voice, "That if you disobeyed me I'd handle it much like did when you were a student."

"Don," Charlie asked, refusing to look behind him.

"Yeah Charlie," Don asked a small smile on his face.

"How long as he been behind me?" Charlie couldn't stop his nervousness from showing, "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Five minutes and because I told him not too," Professor Larry Fleinhardt, mentor to Charlie, answered for Don. His glare grew and he gave Don a pointed look when he saw him slightly smirking.

The smirk left Don's face quickly, "I should be getting back to work. Bye Chuck; I'll check on you later."

Before Charlie could plead with his brother to stay, Don was out the door, leaving his baby brother alone with a pissed of mentor.

"So, see," Charlie got out as he finally spun around to face the older man, "the thing is…"

"Upstairs," Larry ordered, not allowing his protégée to continue, "Now Charles."

With that Charlie Eppes, much like he has since he was all of 15, spun around and fled up the stairs to his room to await what was to come.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Larry walked into the younger man's room without knocking. His face was stern, a complete contrast to the usual jovial look he always had. It would probably stun people to learn that underneath his spacey, airheaded persona was a man who, when he had reason, could be every ounce as stern as any other father.

Larry looked at the young man, sitting the bed, reminding him of the fifteen year old he once was, "Would you like to confess now or later?"

"Now," Charlie sighed defeated. He knew later would only cause him more trouble, "I lied to you about not doing Shelly's work. I _tried_ to tell her I couldn't but…"

"So you lied and disobeyed me," Larry shook his head, wondering if his former student would ever learn, "Do I need to tell you what's going to happen?"

"No sir," Charlie stood up, his face blushing as he unbuckled his jeans and let them fall to his knees.

Larry didn't make him wait, instantly pulling the younger man over his lap and baring him. He raised his hand and let it fall with a loud and painful swat. _***SWAT***_

Charlie let out a gasp as the swat fell. He always forgot how much a spanking hurt until after the fact.

"L-Larry, please," Charlie gasped out as the pain in his backside built up.

"You don't do other people's work," Larry lectured, "There's a difference between being helpful every once in awhile and doing all the work for someone. We've had this discussion before Charles and we better not be having it again. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes – OW – please, I said I-I – AH – was s-sorry," Charlie couldn't stop his legs from kicking.

"Almost done kiddo," Larry angled Charlie so he could reach the sit spot.

Charlie could only sob, preparing himself as much as he could for the oncoming onslaught of swats. He couldn't wait for this to be over. He knew that he'd never again disobey or lie to his mentor again…at least if he could help it.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Update on the ongoing "if it can go wrong it will" sage. I've spent the last couple of days helping the town sandbag. Thankfully there are enough family members that those in my family who are in the flood zone are taken care of. I've been helping getting Main Street under control. I managed to get home early tonight due to yet another storm hitting us. I hate rain! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/24/11

WRITTEN ON: 4/28/11


	30. MMI

_**FOR:**_MMI

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Spencer/Gideon, Sneaking out

_**OoOoOoOo**_

'Caught red handed' was, in Spencer Reid's, BAU Profiler and certified genius, opinion a curious phrase. He could tell you what it meant (To be caught in the act of committing a misdemeanor, with the evidence there for all to see), could even give you its origins (The Red Hand has long been a heraldic and cultural symbol of the northern Irish province of Ulster), and could tell you where he was and how old he was when he first heard the expression (he had just turned five and it was on the news while he was watching TV at home).

It's not a description one normally used when talking about Reid which is why when he was 'caught red handed' he can only stammer, "I-it's not what you think."

"I don't even need to _be_ a profiler to know that it is _exactly_ what I think it is," Jason Gideon intoned, his eyes flashing a warning to the young man before him.

Reid stammered, "Th-there's a logical e-explanation."

"One I'd love to hear," Gideon motioned for Reid to step back fully in the room.

Reid climbed back through the window and into his room. He gave Gideon, the man he looked up to as a dad, his best puppy eyes. It didn't work.

"To me," Gideon crossed his arms, "It looks like you were climbing out your window and onto the fire escape to sneak out of your room. Now, if that's not what it was, please, enlighten me."

"Ok," Reid looked around the room nervously, "Maybe it _was_ what it looked like."

"Oh kiddo," Gideon shook his head, "I really hope it was worth it."

Reid let out a soft sigh. It would have been worth it had he actually made it, he thought to himself. He asked Gideon, "Grounded?

"A month to begin with," Gideon agreed, "Then there are extra chores, staying within eyesight of myself, your Uncle, or your brother, and of course I don't need to tell you that you're getting a spanking, correct?"

"What do you mean staying within eyesight?" Reid was trying to his best to ignore the spanking part of his dad's statement.

Gideon stared at him, his voice stern and holding a warning, "I mean I don't care if we're home or at work, you don't go anywhere I can't see you. You won't go to the bathroom unless I'm aware of it. If we're not home then someone will escort you to the bathroom or break room or where ever else you have to go. Here at home, you're not allowed in your room unless it's to sleep. If you prove to me that you can't be trusted during that time or after that time then you'll be moved in to my room where I can watch you all the time. Do you understand?"

Reid's mouth dropped open and he stared at the older man in shock.

Knowing that his son would fight him as soon as the shock wore off, Gideon decided to get the upper hand and quick by dragging Reid closer and pulling him over his lap. _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"You are going to follow the rules that I set," Gideon ordered sternly as he continued to spank his son, "without complaint. You are going to _never_ again attempt to sneak out of this house again, your Uncle's house, or your brother's house. Trust me when I say that if you do, I will spank you every other night for a week and ground you for two months. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," Reid cried, knowing his time to protest had come and gone, "P-please – OW – no more! I-I'm sorry – AH! I w-won't sneak o-out – OW – again!"

"You better not," Gideon warned, "Just because you're told no doesn't mean you get to act like a rebellious teenager."

"Please – AH – dad – OW – stop," Reid cried, as the swats started to be targeted on his sit spot. He went limp over his dad's lap and cried.

Hearing Reid's sobs, Gideon landed two last swats to finish up the spanking. He was quick to pull the younger man upright and hold him close.

He was fairly sure that Reid wouldn't try to sneak out again.

**THE END**

_**A/N:**_ _**I got the information in the first paragraph from the site: **_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/25/11

WRITTEN ON: 5/29/11


	31. Sasha1600

_**FOR:**_ Sasha1600

_**Fandom:**_ JAG/NCIS

_**Prompt:**_ Harm & Tony/AJ Chegwidden, Chegwidden doing the spanking

_**OoOoOoOo**_

So, in case you're wondering I do realize there's a difference between stupidity and STUPIDITY. Stupidity is telling my dad, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, no. STUPIDITY is getting into a fight with one Harmon 'Harm' Rabb Junior in front of my dad and Harm's mentor, Admiral AJ Chegwidden.

So why did I, Tony DiNozzo, and Harm get into fight? Well…ok, I'm not really sure any more. I honestly don't remember much about the fight.

You see, Harm and I can get along just fine, have a drink, be the best of friends when we have to. But ever since dad and I arrested him for murder (he didn't do it; he was bring framed and when asked, dad didn't even hesitate to say that he didn't believe Harm was guilty)…well, things between us have been strained.

He feels that we didn't trust him. We did! We also had to follow the evidence…something I understand more now than I did then.

Anyways…so dad and I were invited to the Admiral's place for a cookout and since we all usually have a beer or two, we decided to make use of the guest bedroom that the Admiral had. Dad had gone to the store to pick up some charcoal and told me to listen to the Admiral as he was leaving.

Harm made a comment which led me to saying something back. The next thing we knew one small argument led to a bigger argument which led to us rolling on the ground like (and I'm quoting the Admiral here) "over grown puppies."

Dad came back while the Admiral was still reaming us a new one. I thought for sure dad was gonna haul me into the guestroom and let me know exactly how he felt about my fighting. You can imagine my horror when instead he said he'd go start the grill while the Admiral dealt with us!

I was sent to the guestroom while Harm was sent to his room. I didn't have to wait long. Apparently guests first doesn't just refer to letting us serve our food first.

The Admiral walked in holding, what to me, looked to be a small paddle, kind of like a ping pong paddle only slightly wider and thicker. I knew, from having a conversation with Harm once before, that I would be ordered to bend over a chair. It worried me; dad usually put me over his knee. I once complained that I was too old and dad informed me I'd never be too old.

I was stunned when the Admiral sat on one of the twin beds and beckoned me forward. When I got to his side, I was laid over his knees. He said he had no intention of scaring me and since I was used to one way of being spanked he'd work with it. There were no other words as he then lit into me. It hurt!

Sure, I knew what a hairbrush on my backside felt like but this was different. First, the Admiral started right in with the paddle. Second, he smacked the same spot FOUR times! Third, well, it was the Admiral; I think I scared myself before he even got in.

I tried to be as stoic as possible but after the first dozen swats, I heard the Admiral say softly, "Just let it out son."

I took that as permission for me to cry and…ya know. All it took was a smack to my sit spot and I couldn't hold back the tears. By time he was done, I was a bit of a mess. He stood me up as he too stood up and then he pulled me into a hug. It wasn't my dad hugging me but…it felt nice to know that even this stern man could forgive me.

When my tears were dried up he said he had to go deal with Harm and I needed to stay in the guestroom until he was done. When he left my dad came in and I found out that I did have more tears. Thankfully dad said that I was punished enough. While he waited with me I could just make out the paddle talking to Harm's backside.

I couldn't hide my wince. I hope it's over soon. Not only am I hungry, I really never realized how awful it sounds to hear someone else get a…well…a you know.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/26/11

WRITTEN ON: 5/30/11


	32. ANon

_**FOR:**_ A-non

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, Fighting

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Chin Ho Kelly was woken from a deep sleep by the ringing of his cell phone. Warily he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Uh," A voice on the other end greeted him, "Hey Chin, I know it's late but I need a big favor."

"At four o' clock in the morning," Chin warned the younger man, instantly recognizing the voice, "You'd better either be dying, in mortal danger, or in jail."

"Well, it's not the first two," Steve McGarrett joked nervously, "I'm not exactly in town and Danny has Gracie this weekend so…"

"Kaikaina," Chin got out, "You better have one hell of a good reason. Tell me where you're at."

Two minutes later and Chin was in a cab, on his way to pick up one errant Navy SEAL. While he had a motorcycle that could hold two, Steve, informed him that he needed to get his truck home and so Chin informed him that he would took a cab on the condition that Steve, A) pay the cab fare, and B) not complain nor try to drive the truck when he got there. Steve agreed quickly, wanting to get home despite knowing there was gonna be a penalty to pay.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was a little after six in the morning when Chin finally pulled back up to his house. He grabbed the duffle he saw in the back before motioning for Steve to get out of the truck.

"You know where the guest room is," Chin informed him, handing him the duffle, "Go shower and get ready for bed. I'll be up in twenty minutes Steven and you better be sitting on the bed."

"Kaikua'ana," Steve started with a panicked frown, "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"You got into a fight," Chin all but growled, "You could have been in jail for at least 30 days if I hadn't talked that man out of pressing charges! You could have gotten Five – 0 disbanded with that stunt and you think it's not a big deal? Maybe we need to have a talk before you go get ready?"

"No," Steve disagreed; hurrying away once the front door was open.

Chin stared after him in wonderment. Of course he knew that Steve was only trying to prolong the inevitable but his cavalier attitude left a lot to be desired.

So it was that when Chin went up to Steve twenty minutes later he had, not the dreaded spoon in hand, but the much dreaded paddle.

"Chin," Steve's eyes were wide, "I know it was a big deal and it won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't," Chin agreed pulling out the desk chair and putting it in the middle of the room, "Don't make me come get you kaikaina."

Steve could tell by his older brother's stance that there was no way of getting out of it. So he did the only thing he could of…he went over and bent over the chair without complaint (thankful that he could keep his boxer, the only thing he slept in, up).

Chin waited long enough for Steve to get himself as comfortable as he could in his position before letting the swat fall. _***SMACK***_

Steve let out a hiss as the paddle fell, unable to keep it in. It hurt worse then he remembered, of course it'd been…well…long enough. He'd gotten the spoon several times since he'd returned and met up with Chin; a time he couldn't help but curse every now and again.

As the paddle came down on his sit spot he decided this was defiantly a now and again time.

Seeing his little brother finally show some emotion to the spanking Chin started to lecture, "I'm glad you're willing to stand up for your partner. I'm not glad with _how_ you handled it. You went looking for the fight. It was a bad idea! Do you get me?"

"Yes," Steve got out, hot tears finally falling down his face. "Please kaikua'ana, I'm sorry."

Another couple of smacks later and the spanking was brought to end. Chin rubbed soothing circles on his younger brother's back, waiting for him to calm down before helping him stand.

There were no words as Steve crawled under the covers, hopeful to get at least a couple of hours of sleep. Chin sat on the bed next to him; first they had to talk.

**THE END**

_**Translation:**_ Kaikaina – little brother

Kaikua'ana – Big brother

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/27/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/1/11


	33. Ohgravitysonfire

_**FOR:**_ Ohgravitysonfire

_**Fandom:**_ Supernatural

_**Prompt:**_ Dean/Sam, De – aged

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The Winchester brothers could do nothing but stare at each other, each vying for the spot of best deer caught in the headlights expression.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean, the older of the two, demanded.

"Me," Sam sounded indignant, "How is this my fault? You were the one that demanded to deal with the witch on your own. 'She'll be harmless' you said."

"You must have done something," Dean shouted…well, more like squeaked out, "This is your fault; I know it!" 

"Alright," Sam took a deep breath, "We're not going to get anywhere playing the blame game. Let's figure out how to fix this first."

"If I find out that you pulled some stupid ass prank," Dean warned.

"What are you going to do, kick me in the shins?" Sam smirked, looking down at his brother who looked all of ten years old at the moment, "I don't think you'll do that much damage."

Sam had expected his newly de-aged brother to come flying at him. He remembered all too well when he was the younger of the two and Dean taunted him. He wasn't prepared for the phone book that came whizzing by his ear.

"Dean," Sam yelled, barely ducking out of the way as the bible came flying at his head, "Stop it. You're acting like a child."

"Look at me Sam," Dean yelled as he flung the hotel folder with info at his now 'older' brother, "Do I look like an adult to you?"

"Well…no," Sam side stepped the next flying projectile, "But that doesn't mean you can act like one."

"You bitch," Dean gritted out, "This is all your fault!"

"Only you would think so," Sam quickly realized his brother wasn't about to stop throwing things and had slowly started to make his way to said brother stop him. "Will you please calm down? Throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to help."

"You're right," Dean agreed, "I'm out of here. I'll figure it out on my own."

Sam caught his brother by the back of the shirt and pulled him to a stop, "How far do you think you'll get before someone calls the cops and they pick you up?"

"Who cares," Dean twisted around and kicked his brother on the shins full force.

"OW – son of a…" Sam didn't even hesitate, remembering how their dad dealt with Dean when he got like this. "Fine, you wanna play games, let's play."

"Let me go," Dean yelped as Sam's first swat landed. "Sam, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You want to act like a child," Sam continued the swats, finding it oddly easier then he'd thought, "Then I'll treat you like one."

Dean huffed, trying to get out of his brother's hold with no success. He didn't want to admit it but he was dangerously close to bursting into full fledge tears and he cursed his child-like body. He forgot how _leaky_ they were.

Sixteen swats later and the spanking was over. Dean tried desperately to stop his flow of tears but found to his horror that he couldn't. It wasn't an overly harsh spanking, hell their dad had given him more swats and harder to boot but he wasn't about to admit that the tears were for more than just the spanking.

They were for the fear of being stuck at ten permanently. They were for the anxiety that Sam would dump him off and leave him alone. They were for everything he couldn't voice.

Seemingly understanding that Sam pulled Dean into a hug, holding him tightly, "We're going to find a way out of this Dean, I swear to you. You wouldn't leave me alone and I'm not gonna leave you alone. We might need help though."

"Call Bobby," Dean ordered, wiping the last of his tears, "If anyone can figure it out it'll be him."

"Why don't you pack up your stuff and we'll take off when I'm done," Sam suggested, glad his brother hadn't tried to kill him yet.

Dean nodded and as Sam went to make his call he informed him, "And Sam you mention this to anyone and they will never find your body."

"Mention what?" Sam asked with a grin, turning away so he could talk to Bobby without too much input from his older…er…younger brother.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/28/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/1/11


	34. Lenya

_**FOR:**_ Lenya

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS

_**Prompt:**_ Tony/Gibbs, 'My Son' Universe, 13 Year Old Tony

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had to steel his heart as he raised his hand and brought it down with a sounding swat on his thirteen year old son's backside. He hated having to spank the boy but having woken up to find his son's bed empty had been a frightening experience and one he never wanted to deal with again.

"Tell me why we're here Tony?" Gibbs ordered firmly.

"C-cuz, I snuck out," Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo Gibbs got out around his tears, "A-and you d-didn't know where I-I was."

"And why did you sneak out," Gibbs asked, having not gotten an answer the first time he'd asked his son.

"I w-was mad," Tony cried, "P-please dad, I-I'm sorry."

"We're almost done kiddo," Gibbs soothed, taking a moment to rub a soothing circle on the young boys back, "Why were you mad?"

Tony fell silent, not wanting to admit that he was angry at being grounded for a month for a fight that he hadn't even started. He tried to wiggle around, trying to avoid at least a swat but it was no use. His dad him in a strong hold.

"Anthony," Gibbs warned, letting a couple swats fall on his son's sit spot, "I want an honest answer…now."

"Because you – OW – grounded me," Tony yelped, "AH – I d-didn't start the – OW – fight!"

"Then you should have talked to me," Gibbs scolded, "We've always been able to talk and work things out. That can't change now that you're a teenager or we'll never make it and you'll end up here, every time. Do you understand?""

"Yes," Tony managed to get out, "P-please d-daddy."

Tony went limp over his dad's lap, crying. Gibbs righted him as quickly and gently as possible. He pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ok kiddo," Gibbs soothed, "It's ok; you're ok."

"S-sorry," Tony hiccupped, "S-so sorry d-daddy."

"I know baby," Gibbs rocked his son back and forth, "Why didn't you come to me son?"

"You – you were d-disappointed," Tony looked at his dad with bright tears, "I d-didn't mean to get in – into a fight."

"I know Tony," Gibbs agreed with his son, "Oh, kiddo, I wasn't disappointed; I promise. I was upset with your school for not intervening the way they should have and putting you in the position you were in."

"But you grounded me for a month," Tony protested.

"I did," Gibbs agreed again, "You knew better then to use those moves that you did. You could have done some real damage if you had put any more force into it."

"Oh," Tony gave his dad a shy look, "I'm sorry."

"You're still grounded for a month," Tony was informed.

"I figured," Tony gave a rueful smile; his tears finally dried up.

"However," Gibbs added, "I won't add time to your punishment for sneaking out…this time."

"Really," Tony looked hopeful, having expected to be grounded for at least another month aft his stunt.

"The only time Anthony," Gibbs warned, "Next time you talk to me or you pay the full penalty."

"Yes, sir," Tony smiled through a yawn, "Dad…will you stay with me?"

Gibbs gave him a smile as he pulled Tony down to lie down next to him. A nap was just what they needed after their morning.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/29/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/2/11


	35. Keydazy

_**FOR:**_ Keydazy

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS

_**PROMPT:**_ Tony & McGee/Gibbs, Response to fight in Season 4 Episode 5

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"McGee, DiNozzo," Leroy Jethro Gibbs ordered gruffly, "With me."

Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo and Timothy 'Tim' McGee shared a look of panic as they stood and followed their boss to his office. The two were silent as their boss hit the bottom to get the elevator in motion. They couldn't stop their flinches as the emergency break was put on.

Gibbs turned and stared at his two subordinates, both of whom looked like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. If only it were that simple Gibbs mused to himself.

"Either of you want to explain yourselves," Gibbs questioned sternly.

"Well you see," McGee started.

"It's like this," Tony started at the same time.

"Enough," Gibbs ordered. Seeing them both going to protest Gibbs spoke again, "You're both in enough trouble as is."

Realizing that they were being slumped together, McGee found himself protesting, "He's the Senior Agent!"

"Me," Tony shouted back indignantly, "You're the one that took the picture!"

"I said enough," Gibbs quickly spun McGee around and swatted him four times.

"Bo-oss," McGee yelped, blushing wildly realizing he was just swatted in front of Tony.

"You may not be the Senior Agent but that does not mean you can take a picture of two people fighting, especially when you're two feet away," Gibbs reprimanded. "When you saw that Tony wasn't stepping in then you should have done so. If you had, you wouldn't be here now."

McGee said nothing, choosing to look at a fixed point on the ground; his face still read. Gibbs turned and spun Tony around for the same treatment, surprising his son who had been doing his best to tune out the duo.

"Da-ad," Tony whined, unable to stop himself from turning pink too.

"As for you," Gibbs reprimanded his son, "You _are_ the Senior Agent. You should have put a stop to it the second the fight started, not yell 'chick fight'."

Tony held his dad's gaze before looking away with a nod. He knew he'd messed up without being told. Of course he knew his dad would make sure the point was further driven in later.

"Do both of you understand _why_ you're in trouble?" Gibbs questioned firmly.

"Yes, boss," The two younger men spoke as one again.

"We need to solve this case but this is far from over," Gibbs warned. "Tony you will go straight home when we're done. I don't think I need to tell you where to be when I get there?"

"No sir," Tony pouted, yet grateful that Gibbs had actually said anything about him standing in a corner, in front of McGee.

"Tim," Gibbs turned to the younger man, "You will meet me in the conference room when we're done. Do you both understand?"

"Yes boss," McGee swallowed nervously.

"Yes dad," Tony gave his dad his best puppy dog eyes even though he knew it was no use.

Gibbs nodded, "Good because if either of you step one foot out of line, you'll be in more trouble then you already are and I don't think you want that."

Gibbs started the elevator again, putting into motion to take them back to their floor. When the doors opened he patted each younger man on the shoulder, letting them know, that despite what was to come they were ok.

McGee and Tony each shot their boss (or dad as the case was) a small smile, each promising not to get in any more trouble.

Gibbs could only hope they didn't.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/30/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/3/11


	36. JJ

_**FOR:**_ JJ

_**Fandom: **_Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt**_: Steve/Chin, Lying and Being Disrespectful

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Chin," I hear my cousin Kono call after me and I know I must not have kept my face as impassive as I had thought. I turned to look at her and she flashed me a nervous grin, "Just don't kill him, yeah?"

I shoot her back a strained smiled because I have no intentions of killing one Steven Jay McGarrett though by the time I'm done with him, he might just wish I had. It's been a long day coupled with a long week. The last thing I needed was the disrespect he's been dishing my way.

As I leave exit to the stairway that'll lead me to the first floor so I can leave I can hear Detective Danny (Danno if you're Steve) Williams asking my cousin, "He's not really gonna kill him…right?"

I don't know how she answered but in my mind I can just hear Kono giggling nervously as she responds with an 'of course not'. Once she's sure Danny's out of hearing range she'll add under her breath 'I hope'.

As I said though, I have no intention of killing him. I plan on reprimanding him until his ears ring, sure. I even have plans to make sure that sitting is that last thing he's gonna want to do. Which reminds me, first I need to go home and grab the wooden spoon that Steve grew up hating…and maybe even fearing.

As I drive I let my mind drift back to when Steve was fourteen and a freshman in high school. As the youngest person in his class he often felt the need to prove himself; not that I blamed him. At fourteen he was scrawny and he wouldn't really get his form until that summer.

Steve had taken to looking up to me, something that I was well aware of and did my best to live up to. His mom came to me and said that she and her Steve's dad, her husband, had tried everything to get Steve back on track. Would I, please, be willing to talk to him? They, though her husband, my partner, wouldn't admit it, were desperate and afraid he'd fall onto the wrong side of things.

I did the best I could. I made sure to almost always be over at the McGarrett residence. I called him on his behavior and did my best to _show him_ how to act. We thought I was making progress until one day he wouldn't even listen to me. The disrespect he showed then was even to the disrespect he showed now.

His dad had gotten embarrassed, apologized to me and then told his son to go to his room; he'd be up there soon. Steve shot a 'whatever' back at his dad and I got upset. His dad was an amazing person, complicated and he didn't deserve the disrespect his son was showing.

I had grabbed Steve's arm, smiled back at his upset parents, and asked them to excuse us. I marched him into the kitchen, grabbed the first wooden spoon I found (trust me when I say it packs a sting without doing damage), and marched him to his room.

He wasn't given a chance to protest before I had him over my knee and bared and started to bring the wooden spoon down upon his backside. He was shocked and embarrassed and I think that the fact that _I _was the one who spanked him proved more of a point then if it'd been his parents.

After that incident we only had one other; usually a warning look or word was enough to bring him to a halt. Not so today.

I shake my head to clear the thoughts of the past. Right now it's about the present. I have a job to do; one I don't like any more now than I did then. But someone's got to do it and considering Steve (and his sister Mary) is now orphans well…I guess that job falls to me. Here I go…

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/31/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/4/11


	37. Amy

_**FOR:**_ Amy

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Reid/Rossi, 'You're not my dad'

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It's an argument that's been raging since lunch that day. Spencer Reid had obviously not been eating lately and while the first day the team is ready to let it go by, they're not prepared to go further than that. They're all too aware that if left to his own devices Reid can go at least a week with no food and little coffee. After everything they've been through with their youngest member this is one thing they're not gonna let go.

On the second day they left a sandwich on his desk with a bottle of water; Penelope Garcia watched from the hallway while Reid threw it away. On the third day they brought him food and more water into the conference room; Jenifer 'JJ' Jareau was helpless to stop him from leaving. On the fourth and fifth day he was brought sweets, everyone hoping that it would be enough to make him _want_ to eat something; Emily Prentiss felt scared watching him ignore the food, Derek Morgan threatened him with physical harm but was helpless as the rest to actually do anything. On the sixth day the group had a team lunch, instating the rule that no one was allowed to leave until _everyone_ had eaten; Aaron Hotchner was stunned when his order was ignored by the youngest.

And so on the seventh day, tired of everyone else moping (though they'd never admit it) and the way none of the could seemingly concentrate David Rossi decided it was time to step in, to push Reid a little more than the rest were willing.

He watched as Reid got up slowly, obviously struggling from lack of food and sleep. It was a miracle named JJ that the team hadn't had an assignment yet. He waited until Reid was at the elevators before leaving his office and making his way quickly down the stairs. He managed to get outside the building at the same time that Reid did.

"Let me give you a ride," Rossi ordered more than questioned as he gripped Reid by the upper arm firmly.

"I can take the metro," Reid protested but found himself unable to get out of the older man's grip.

"Of course you can," Rossi agreed, none too gently getting him in the truck, "But I don't think you want us to have our conversation in front of strangers…or anyone else for that matter."

Reid wanted to argue the point badly but there was something in Rossi's tone that warned him away and so he kept quiet; not saying a word until they'd walked into Rossi's apartment.

"I want to go home," Reid grumbled, "I never agreed to come here."

"Too bad for you then," Rossi walked into the kitchen and pulled out some food he'd made the night before for this purpose. "Sit at the table; supper will be ready in ten minutes."

"I'm not hungry," Reid snapped.

"Tough," Rossi snapped back, coming to stand directly in front of the younger man, "I don't know what's going on with you but it ends…NOW. You don't endanger yourself like you are. You're damn lucky we haven't caught a case this week."

"Leave it alone," Reid demanded, heading for the entry way so he could leave.

Before he could even get two steps in he was pulled back to his original spot and two harsh swats landed on his backside.

"Don't you walk from me," Rossi ordered.

"You're not my father!" Reid glared at the older man, his chest heaving.

Rossi nodded, "My blood may not be running through your veins but that doesn't make me any less your dad then Morgan is your brother. I care Spencer; we all do. I am going to say this one time Spencer Samuel. You and I are going to talk about what's going on; my hand and your backside are going to have their own conversation. You will eat first and you will eat every bite in front of you. You have one choice and one choice only. Do you want eat first or should my hand and your backside have a separate conversation before you eat?"

Reid gulped nervously and wanted to protest but there was a fire in Rossi's eyes that couldn't be denied. He didn't hesitate to sit down at the table, "What's for supper?"

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/1/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/6/11


	38. Poohbear123

_**FOR:**_ Poohbear123

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS

_**Prompt:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Tony feels he has to handle an old case on his own

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Tony DiNozzo couldn't help but fidget in his seat as he informed his boss, "You don't understand."

"You're the one not understanding," Leroy Jethro Gibbs replied back, "You don't have to deal with things on your own anymore. It's my job as your boss to help you."

"It's my mess," Tony insisted, "I need to fix it on my own."

"And how exactly is that working for you DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded to know. He didn't want to admit that he'd been worried sick since he'd gotten the call from the hospital that they had admitted his junior agent the night before.

Tony flinched; he'd only been working with Gibbs for six months and already he was on his boss' bad side…a new record for him. He wondered briefly if he'd been brought to his boss's house so Gibbs could fire him.

"Look Gibbs," Tony finally managed to get out, "It's not your mess. This happened before when I first started at Baltimore; it has nothing to do with you."

"You've been late to work, you've been lying to me for over a week, and you ended up in the hospital," Gibbs glared, "And you think it has nothing to do with me?"

"When you put it like that," Tony muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Look at me Tony," Gibbs ordered, waiting for Tony to look up and meet his eyes, "When something happens, I need to know so I can help you. I need to know so I can protect you. You don't lie to me, you don't show up late to work, and you sure the hell don't put yourself in danger. Do you understand me?"

Tony's shocked look turned into a glare, "I'm not a kid."

"No, you acted like a bratty teenager," Gibbs declared, "And it doesn't happen again. Do you understand Tony? This can't happen again."

When Tony's glare didn't diminish Gibbs let out a sigh. He hadn't wanted it to come to this…mainly because he couldn't believe the parental pull he felt coming from the newest member of his team. Yet it was there and everyone seemed to know it. The boy without a father found the father without a child.

"Let's see if I can't make you understand another way," Gibbs sat on the bed beside the younger man and pulled him across his lap.

"What the…Gibbs," Tony squeaked, "Let me go!"

"You don't lie to me," Gibbs raised his hand and let it fall with a loud swat, "You don't keep things from me." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "And you don't put yourself in danger!"

"OK, OK," Tony wiggled, "I understand! Gibbs, I understand."

"You better son," Gibbs voice, "Because if you don't then this is where you'll end up every time. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Tony cried out, silent tears spilling down his face. "P-please Gibbs, I'm sorry."

Gibbs kept a steady rhythm of swats as he stated, "You and I are going to work on this together. You aren't going to keep things from me. I need to know it all."

"Y-you'll be mad," Tony got out, sounding very much like a child, "and d-disappointed."

"I may get upset or disappointed in what you _did_," Gibbs explained, "But not at you. And right now I'm more worried about helping you. Are you ready to accept that help or should I keep going?"

"A-accept," Tony stuttered, "Please da-Gibbs, I'm s-sorry."

Gibbs didn't react to the fact that Tony almost called him dad, his heart soaring at the slip. He sat the younger man upright and held him close.

"You're ok son," Gibbs rubbed soothing circles on Tony's back, "We're gonna get through this kiddo."

"P-promise," Tony asked, looking up balefully.

"Promise," Gibbs stated, doing nothing to rush the younger man off his lap. Time would tell if the two could develop a full father/son relationship.

Gibbs was willing to wait as long as it would take.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/2/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/8/11


	39. Lee

_**FOR:**_ Lee

_**Fandom: **_Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, Fighting with Danny who doesn't get in trouble and sees Steve swatted

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"What the hell is going on in here?" Chin Ho Kelly bellowed stopping the two combatants in their tracks. "Both of you step away from each other…NOW!"

Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams threw glares at each other as they took several steps from each other. Each was slightly out of breath; Danny's face was a vivid red and it was obvious he was pissed off. For his part, Steve's face showed his confusion; it was obvious he had no idea what the fight was actually about.

"Finish your paperwork tomorrow," Chin ordered his cousin Kono who was all too happy to be allowed to flee the scene. He then turned his attention to the other two, "Explain to me why we walked in on the two of you fighting?"

"He started it," Danny and Steve spoke at the same time, pointing fingers at the other.

Chin held up a hand silencing them both, "Danny, explain."

Danny wanted to glare, to demand to know what right Chin had to demand anything from him yet there's something about Chin's tone and stance that let him know that, that kind of response won't sit well. Worse yet, Steve looks like his daughter Grace looks like when she's done something wrong and gets caught.

"You know how we went to the pawn shop for the case," Danny finally started, getting his anger under some semblance of control. Seeing Chin's nod he continued, "And Steve managed to force his way into the backroom despite the manager telling us it was impossible…."

Suddenly Chin realizes that it didn't go quite the way he'd thought. Seeing Steve shift where he stood Chin realizes his second mistake. He'd asked if Steve had been able to force his way in. He hadn't asked _how_ Steve forced his way in. Seeing Danny was struggling with his temper yet again Chin turned his attention to the other combatant.

"How _exactly_ Steven, did you get into the backroom?" Chin questioned, taking note of wide eyes Steve threw his way.

"I, umm…" Steve stammered, "I used my SEAL training."

Danny snorted and Chin shot him a look, "If I have to ask you again Steven."

"I used a grenade," Steve whispered, knowing he was in trouble already.

Tired of getting the run around from the younger man who he'd, essentially, helped raise, Chin marched over to him, grabbed his arm, spun him around, and administered six swats to his backside.

"Chin," Steve yelped. He knew what was going to happen and Steve also knew that with his training he could have gotten away quickly but it's because of the deep respect and love he has for the older man that he didn't fight it when Chin had grabbed his arm.

Steve can't help the blush that crept up his face when he realized Danny had seen him swatted. He noted, through the corner of his eyes, that Danny's face is one of complete and utter shock. Danny's mouth is slightly open and his eyes are wide.

"Repeat yourself," Chin ordered.

"I used a grenade," Steve spoke louder, barely concealing a wince as he anticipated more swats that didn't come.

"I know that's not enough to make you two start to brawl," Chin turned his attention back to Danny, "What else?"

"Ask Super SEAL where he had hidden the damn thing," Danny snapped back, unable to control himself. He flinched when he saw the look Chin directed at him. Chin, however, had more important things to worry about.

Chin stared between Danny and Steve, taking note of the way Danny was now clutching his phone. It suddenly hit him and he turned his glare back onto Steve.

"You had the grenade in the car?" Chin's voice showed his anger, "The same car that Grace, Danny's daughter, our niece, the little girl who is into everything, drives in? What's the matter with you?"

And suddenly it dons on Steve just _why_ his partner was so pissed, "Danny, I…"

"You need to think Steve," Danny told him, his anger down once again, "Rachel's gonna let me see Grace for a few minutes, so if you don't need me Chin…?"

"We can talk tomorrow," Chin informed him, "Go see your daughter Danny."

Danny nodded and as he was walking out of the office he heard Chin ordering Steve, "Find a corner and stay there while I finish up. You and I are gonna have a long talk when we get home."

Danny winced, knowing by Chin's tone exactly what kind of talk he and Steve were gonna have. As he gets in the car he can only hope that his and Chin's talk is just that...tomorrow will tell.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/3/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/8/11


	40. SarahAnonymous

_**FOR:**_ Sarah

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Hotch/Rossi, Danger

_**A/N: Parts in () are direct quotes from Season 5, Episode 2, Haunted**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"P-please," Aaron Hotchner managed to get our around his tears. He's desperate for the spanking to come to an end, knowing that he's only a few swats from breaking into full blown sobs. To date it's the worst spanking he's ever had from David Rossi, the one he still considers his mentor.

For his part, Rossi has to steal his heart to the pleas and tears of the one he still considers his protégée. He doesn't want to be this harsh, he, in fact, hates being this harsh but for the amount of danger Hotch had just put himself in he can't afford to be swayed.

As he starts to target the tender under curve Rossi feels the need to make sure the younger man understands why he's getting spanked.

"Tell me why we're here Aaron," He demanded, lightening the swats so Hotch can form a thought.

"I put myself in d-danger," Hotch cried out. Without being prompted by the older man he continued, knowing exactly what Rossi wants to hear, "I w-went into the house w-without my v-vest and n-no b-backup."

Though there's more that Rossi wants to say he says nothing. Hotch has finally given up all pretense of being strong and let the back of the sofa carry his weight as he began to sob. In that moment Rossi hates himself a little more but then Derek Morgan's words ('I'm not just gonna sit back and watch him kill himself') and his subsequent promise ('And you won't have to') spring to mind and he pushed the feeling back.

He finished up the spanking with another four swats and then instantly pulled Hotch up to a standing position and pulled him into a tight hug. It takes a little while but Hotch's sobs eventually subside to childish hiccups and Rossi leads him to his room and stands by the bathroom door while the younger man washes his face.

Once Hotch is lying on his stomach in bed, Rossi takes a seat beside him and demands, "Look at me Aaron."

It's the last thing Aaron Hotchner wants to do but after the spanking he's just had, he's not about to disobey. He looks up and shyly meets the older man's gaze.

"I know you're having a hard time dealing with Jack and Hailey having to go into protective custody," Rossi's tone is calm yet firm, "And I'm willing to allow you some leeway but the stunt you pull with this past case is _not_ something I can let happen again. I'm not going to make you talk because I, more than anyone, know that sometimes talking about makes it worse. I am however going to tell you three things. One, you are not alone. I'm here and so is the team; let us help you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hotch answered because not answering wasn't allowed, not now.

"Two," Rossi continued, reprimanding softly, "_Look_ at me Aaron. Two, we all care about you. If something were to happen to you it would affect us just as much as if something had happened to Reid. You play a part in our family son. Do you understand that?"

"I do," Hotch's voice was barely above a whisper because while he knew what he'd been told was true it wasn't something that any of them had ever voiced. He barely managed to keep eye contact with Rossi.

"Three," Rossi's tone took a stern edge to it, "If you _ever_ pull another stunt like you did with this case my hairbrush won't be having another talk with your boxer clad backside, it'll be with your bare behind. Not only that but I'll introduce you to bedtime spankings. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir," Hotch's response is instantaneous, there's no way he's gonna push right now.

Rossi nodded, "Good; now close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll stay here tonight and tomorrow you can pack a bag before work and you'll stay with me for a little while…I'm not asking you Aaron."

Hotch let his mouth shut with an audible click. Seeing the warning look on Rossi's face Hotch clutches the blankets a little closer to him and closes his eyes. He'll wait a week or two before disagreeing.

**THE END**

_**A/N2:**_ _**To the person who asked for an NCIS/MacGyver Crossover, I have only seen maybe 5 minutes of ONE episode of MacGyver. If you'd like to leave a new prompt please do so with this chapter. Thank you! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/4/11

WRITTE ON: 6/9/11


	41. Snarks

_**FOR:**_ Snarks

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Morgan/Rossi, Swearing

_**A/N: The sentence of curse words used in Morgan's vent later in the story was given to me by Snarks. Thanks hun! I don't think I could have thought of that!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It's because Derek Morgan's not big on cussing that when he drops his first curse word during the case it doesn't get more of a reaction then a snort from Emily Prentiss. With the amount of the stress the team is often under it probably surprises some when they realizes that none of the team members are big on cussing.

As the case progresses it's obvious that the team is getting more and more anxious. By now even Prentiss has dropped an F-bomb. The only ones who haven't cussed at all are Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau and Spencer Reid and the rest of the team is pretty sure the two don't know _how_ to cuss. The big change though is that Morgan can't seem to stop cussing, something that draws the attention of David Rossi.

Rossi isn't a man who dictates to the team; since he's not the Unit Chief he's more relaxed to sit back and watch unless absolutely necessary for him to step in. After the fourth time Morgan let out a swear word Rossi gave him a warning look, silently reminding him to watch his language.

By the third day of the case Morgan can't seem to help himself from swearing every few sentences. While normally it would be ignored, both, Rossi and their boss Aaron Hotchner, are more worried when it spews into the public. Cursing in the privacy of their hotel rooms or even the police station is one thing; cursing out where anyone can hear is another.

Rossi took Morgan aside and reminded him to watch his language, reminding him that there were kids present and it didn't look right for an FBI agent to be heard swearing. Morgan had apologized and promised to watch himself. And for awhile he had.

When the body of the eleventh missing kid is found only JJ and Reid don't swear. When the twelfth kid is kidnapped even JJ lets out a 'damn it' and while it's nothing compared to what the rest of her team has said it's enough to let them know just how bad the situation is.

So when the next day comes and the team gathers at the police station and is informed that two patrol men came upon a man dumping the body of the missing twelfth child but didn't manage to capture him everyone braces to see who will lose control. Reid and JJ share looks, he going for Rossi while she goes for Hotch. They're both proven wrong seconds later.

Morgan stood up and, louder then he thought, started venting, "G*d damned mother fucking cock sucking son of a bitch!"

What little noise that been going on suddenly fell silent and everyone turned their attention to the Agent who was still fuming.

"How the hell did they lose him?" Morgan demanded to know, not knowing that he'd drawn all attention to him, "Were they too fucking…"

"Agent Morgan that's enough," Rossi didn't raise his voice and he didn't need to; Morgan was instantly silent, "I think you need some air."

Realizing he'd lost control and that Rossi wasn't suggesting so much as ordering Morgan gave a curt nod and headed for the elevators that would carry him to the roof. Rossi followed figuring he'd deal with Morgan and let Hotch deal with the Police Captain.

Once on the roof Morgan gave way to his venting once again while Rossi looked on. The older Agent was more than willing to the younger man vent but when the fourth swear word flew out of his mouth, Rossi had, had enough.

"That's it," Rossi grabbed a stunned Morgan's arm and tucked him under an arm. He started swatting and lecturing immediately, "You want to vent; that's fine with me but the cussing stops now. In fact you've lost all swearing rights for the rest of this case and the next two cases."

"You can't – OW – dang it Rossi," Morgan found himself unable to break the older man's hold, "I'm not a kid!"

"You're acting like a spoiled brat, throwing a temper tantrum," Rossi informed him, "I'm not kidding Derek, you've lost all swearing rights. If I hear one swear word come out of your mouth, not only will I spank you, but I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

"Rossi," Morgan started to protest.

"Or I'm sure Mrs. Morgan has some ideas I can use," Rossi threatened, feeling the fight leaving the younger man, "No more swearing; got it?"

"Got it," Morgan agreed quickly.

Tilting him just a little more Rossi rained down a dozen swats onto Morgan's sit spot; enough that Morgan will feel it but not enough that he won't be able to sit and concentrate.

When it's over Rossi stands Morgan up and looks him in the eyes, "I'm holding you to that Derek."

Morgan nodded, knowing that Rossi would in fact hold him to his agreement. While he wants so badly to be mad he's not. Morgan knew he'd messed up the minute his vent first started. He owes an apology to his team and to everyone else who heard him but first he needs some reassurance from Rossi that A) he's forgiven and B) that they're going to catch the monster they're after. He'll apologies in a little while.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/5/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/9/11


	42. MAB

_**FOR:**_ MAB

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, Recklessness

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It's because the term reckless doesn't begin to describe the stunt that Steve McGarrett pulled that he finds himself nose in a corner while his 'older brother', Chin Ho Kelly, paces behind him scolding the entire time.

Of course there's nothing that Chin can really say that Steve hasn't already thought. He'd comprehended his mistake the moment he realized he'd been set up. Seeing the gun pointed at him Steve could only took a deep breath, send a prayer up that the 5-0 team and his sister will be ok, and ready himself for not seeing another day.

When the shot sounded he couldn't stop the flinch. It took him a few seconds to notice that he was still very much alive and the man who had been holding the gun on him was very much dead. Turning he'd spotted Chin standing on the balcony above him, Kono to the right of Chin and Danny coming in through the ground level doors.

The team's first reaction is to hug him, grateful he's alive. Their next reaction is more telling; Kono shakes her head, relief and disbelief evident, Danny glares at him, too angry to go into one of his rants, and Chin's look is stern and holds a warning.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"To me Steven," Chin ordered thirty minutes later.

Steve turned around slowly and took a step forward only to stop in shock. There's no chair in the middle of the room, there's only Chin sitting on the bed, the small ping pong-like paddle beside him. It can only mean one thing.

"No, Chin," Steve protested immediately, "Not like that! I won't fit anymore…and I'm not a kid!" 

"Your actions were that of a five year old throwing a temper tantrum," Chin scolded, "If you're going to act like a five year old then you'll be put over my knee like one. To me Steven…now."

While Steve was normally smart enough not to make Chin fetch him in this instance he couldn't force himself to move. He hadn't been put over the older man's knees since he was around fifteen. So deep in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice the older man stand and walk towards him.

"I do _not_ like having to get you kaikaina," Chin admonished ushering him towards the bed, swats falling every step of the way. Stunned by the turn of events, Steve was helpless to stop Chin from unbuckling his belt and pants and letting them fall to his knees; Steve can't even get a sound out as he's pulled over Chin's lap and bared.

_***SWAT, SWAT***_ Steve hissed as Chin's hand fell harshly onto his bared backside. He'd forgotten how mean a swing the older man had. Chin quickly finds his rhythm and sets out to make sure that his baby brother is never so reckless again.

"We told you the plan wasn't ready," Chin starts to reproach right away, "Danny tried to talk to you about it being a set up but no, it wasn't your plan so it wasn't good enough. Then I finally order you not to go because I do know you and once you have an idea you have a one track mind."

"That's not fair," Steve gasped, "Sometimes we have to take risks – AH!"

_***SMACK, SMACK***_ Understanding that he's not getting through to the younger man over his lap, Chin decided to let the paddle do some talking.

"There is a difference between taking a necessary risk and being reckless," Chin informs him, "You were reckless. You're also lucky that we know you well enough to follow you once we realized you'd the left the office. Do you realize what would have happened if we hadn't?"

Steve can only nod because he does realize what would have happened. He's also smart enough to recognize what it would have done to, not only, the 5-0 team but to his sister…his only remaining blood family.

Knowing his kaikaina is almost to his breaking point, Chin aims the paddle to land where thighs met behind; Steve won't be sitting comfortably for a day or two. Twelve swats later and Steve has given up his SEAL persona and is crying openly over Chin's lap.

Chin places the paddle down and gently brings up the younger man's boxers. He doesn't force Steve to get off his lap, instead rubbing comforting circles on the younger man's back.

The duo isn't done. Steve doesn't know it yet but he's ground for a month. For now though, Chin is more than willing to wait out the emotional storm, content to know that his brother is safe.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/6/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/10/11


	43. Heat

_**FOR:**_ Heat

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS

_**Prompt:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Teasing McGee

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs gave a sigh as Tim McGee left the bullpen in a huff for the third time that day. If this had been the only day that McGee had left in a huff Gibbs would have been able to ignore it for a little longer but it wasn't. It was, in fact, the second time that week and the week was only half over.

"DiNozzo with me," Gibbs barked, heading for autopsy.

Tony DiNozzo shot his boss, the man he considered his dad, a nervous grin as he got up and followed. He knew his dad wasn't happy and could only hope that whatever their conversation was about, it wouldn't end with him unable to sit.

"We're gonna use your office," Gibbs informed Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, walking past without looking.

For his part Ducky didn't do more than nod and dismiss his assistant Jimmy Palmer. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he would do his best to make sure Tony has as much privacy as possible.

"Dad, what…" Tony started by was cut off by had dad who administered six hard swat to his rear end. "OW!"

"Stop picking on McGee," Gibbs ordered his son sternly.

"I'm just teasing him," Tony protested, "It's all in fun."

"It's not in fun when McGee doesn't laugh," Gibbs countered, "It stops now or what you just got will end up just a preview of what you'll get later."

"Yes, sir," Tony pouted, "I'll leave him alone."

"Get back to work," Gibbs ordered with a small smile to let his son know they were ok.

"Your kind of work or my kind of work," Tony pondered as he dashed out of the office. He threw over his shoulder to the ME, "See you later Ducky!"

With his son gone Ducky and Gibbs shared a laugh. Tony truly was something else.

THE END

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/7/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/11/11


	44. STP

_**FOR:**_ STP

_**Fandom:**_ Writers Choice (Hawaii Five – 0)

_**Prompt:**_ Writers Choice (Steve/Chin), Illness

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Chin Ho Kelly watches Steve McGarrett, the younger man he considers to be his kaikaina, carefully. Though the younger man would never admit it, he's been clingy the past couple of days and Chin knows it can only mean one thing. Steve is sick.

With the case they were working Chin had been unable to act on his suspicions but now that's it's over he makes a mental note to check on the younger man. He knows that even if he were to forget his cousin Kono or Detective Danny Williams will remind him since they'd both noticed that Steve was off too.

In the end he doesn't have to worry as Steve knocks shyly on his door. Chin beckons him in, hiding an indulgent smile.

"Can you check these for me?" Steve asks, holding up a small stack of papers.

"Sure," Chin nods "Pull of up chair kaikaina."

Any other day, Steve would have sat on the couch or sat on the chair in front of Chin's desk, pulling it closer so he could watch Chin make marks on the paperwork that he needs to fix. Today, though, Steve drags the chair so it's positioned at Chin's side and takes a seat.

Unable to help himself any longer Chin asks, "How you feeling?"

Steve gave a shrug, "My body aches and my head hurt. Then again I did dive into the water _and_ I dealt with Danny all day."

Chin put the papers he was holding down, "Let's go home. These can wait till tomorrow."

Too tired to protest Steve simply stood up and followed his kaikua'ana out of the office. He didn't even protest when the older man decided to stay over, lying down without complaint in the guest room that had no blankets.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was three in the morning when Chin woke up, feeling another presence in the room. "What's the matter?"

"I don't feel good," Steve admitted, not caring that he sounded all of five at that moment.

"What's bothering you kid," Chin asked as he ushered the younger man back to his own bed.

"Everything," Steve admitted with a cough, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Let me go get you some meds," Chin blinked the rest of the sleep from his eyes, "Stay there ok?"

Steve nodded, not bothering to protest being treated like a child. At that moment, having someone take care of him felt nice.

Chin appeared a few minutes later quickly doling out what Steve needed, including an anti-nausea medicine that tasted like cherries.

"Go sleep kaikaina," Chin pulled the covers up over Steve's shoulders, "I'll stay with you."

Steve drifted off, comforted by his kaikua'ana presence. Having been sent away at the tender age of 16, Steve had learned quickly to take care of himself and so he reveled in being taking care of.

The same hands that were used to haul him over his big brother's lap for a spanking were now the firm hands that gently got him out of bed and into the bath when his temperature started to reach dangerous levels. Those same hands got him re-dressed and back into bed, on fresh sheets, as if he were still the scrawny twelve year old that Chin had first met.

The calloused hand that still turned his backside red and made it impossible to for Steve to sit comfortably was the same calloused hand that rubbed soothing circles on his back when he threw up later that night. It was the same calloused hand that stroked Steve's hair out of his eyes.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was two days later when Steve finally regained his senses. He looked around and spotted Chin sitting on a chair next to his bed, sleeping.

"Chin…" Steve called out quietly, waking the older man instantly.

"Kaikaina," Chin smiled indulgently, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I'm hungry," Steve admitted, squinting as he looked around the room, "What happened?"

"You were sick for two days," Chin answered gently, "I'm going to go make you some soup. Would you like to use the bathroom first?"

"I can go by myself," Steve informed the older man, "Soup sounds really good and I'm starving."

Knowing he needed to nip Steve's idea quickly Chin warned, "You are not to get out of that bed without me by your side Steven. You've been sick for two days; I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Seeing the younger man about to protest he added, "Do I need to tell you what'll happen if you disobey me?"

Steve's eyes widened, "I'll just nap until the soup's ready."

Chin gave him another indulgent smile, "You do that. Once you've showered, you can come downstairs and lay on the couch; maybe watch some television."

Steve smiled brightly before drifting off once again, secure in knowing that his big brother was taking care of him while he was ill.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/8/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/12/11


	45. WandaMarie

_**FOR:**_ WandaMarie

_**Fandom:**_ Harry Potter

_**Prompt:**_ Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley, Breaking School Rules

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Arthur Weasley was the complete opposite of his wife Molly. He was even tempered; it took a lot to make him upset. He didn't yell, in fact, he rarely, if ever, raise his voice; he didn't need to.

Molly did most of the disciplining within their household. Their kids were used to being on their mum's bad side. It was rare that Arthur had to do more then use a child's name in warning to get them to obey. On the occasion he had to get involved with the disciplining of a child said child wouldn't make the same mistake twice. They knew if their dad got involved then they had indeed messed up pretty majorly.

It was why after Molly had sent her howler to their youngest son, Ron, he had sent his own letter reminding Ron that if needed he could make a trip to the school to _handle_ any complaints from his teachers. If that hadn't been bad enough for Ron, Harry had shown up at his side looking rather pale and showed Ron a letter he'd gotten from Weasley Patriarch.

"He wouldn't would he?" Harry had asked nervously.

"He says he's reminding you that your part of the family Harry," Ron informed his slightly younger friend, "He's serious mate. Its best we toe the line for a little while at least."

"Let's just stay out of trouble this year all together, yeah?" Harry replied. "I don't think I want your dad mad at me."

Ron gave a snort of agreement; each wondering how long they could really go without getting into trouble.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It had been two months since Harry had gotten his letter from Mr. Weasley stating that the older man looked to him like another son and that as such he would now hold him to the Weasley 'code of conduct'.

Harry and Ron had both done their best to stay of out of trouble but unfortunately for Harry trouble seemed to be his middle name.

Which is why when Harry found himself in trouble yet again he was directed to the Headmasters office who looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"There is someone who would like to talk with you Harry," The Headmaster informed him, shifting his eyes to the figure that Harry had yet to see.

"M-Mr. Weasley," Harry looked up at the man nervously, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'd talked to the Headmaster after the boys rescued you," Mr. Weasley informed the young wizard, "I then sent you a letter after you _and_ Ron took my car and flew it to school. If you don't mind Headmaster…?"

The Headmaster just smiled, "Of course not Arthur. You can use one of the family rooms if you'd like."

"Thank you Albus," Mr. Weasley smiled before ushering Harry out of the office and down to one of the side rooms that Harry didn't know existed. Once in the room Mr. Weasley sat on the couch and stood Harry in front of him, "You and Ronald were warned about staying out of trouble, were you not?"

"Yes, sir," Harry looked down only to have the older man lift his chin up firmly.

"What did I tell you would happen if I had to come to the school Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry's mouth opened and shut as he floundered with an answer. Mr. Weasley took pity on him, remembering that his youngest had told him that Harry's relatives tried to never touch him.

"I'm not going to lie to you Harry," Mr. Weasley told him gently, "A spanking will hurt but only for a little while. Do you understand why you're getting a spanking son?"

Harry nodded as he spoke softly, "I broke school rules. But Mr. Weasley, how…?"

The older man smiled gently, "While parents are only informed of the loss of house points by their children if it's a major portion of points when it comes to detentions we, as parents, are able to decide whether or not to be notified. As I said I talked to the headmaster after I realized that my children had adopted you as a brother. Molly and I are notified every time, young man, that you get a detention."

"Oh," Harry blinked dumbly. He didn't know what to say. Finally he gave the man his best puppy eyes, "I won't do it again?"

"No child, you won't," Mr. Weasley gently pulled Harry face down over his lap, "As this is your first spanking you may keep your pants up but if it becomes a habit you will lose that right. Do you understand son?"

"Y-yes sir," Harry responded nervously as he prepared for his very first spanking.

He braced himself wondering just how bad it could be.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/9/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/13/11


	46. JOD

_**FOR:**_ JOD

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Reid/Hotch, Disobeying Orders

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"When I tell you to do something, it's not to hear myself talk," Aaron Hotchner scolded the young man over his knees, "You do _not_ disobey me. If you don't agree then you _talk_ to me. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Spencer Reid cried hating the disappoint in his 'Uncle Aaron's' tone more than the actual spanking, "P-please Uncle Aaron, I-I'm s-sorry!"

Knowing he needed to finish up Hotch raised one leg while lowering the other, targeting his 'nephew's' sit spot. Reid cried out when the first swat landed and tried to stop the swats by flinging his free hand behind him. Hotch gently took hold of the hand and put in against the small of his back.

"If we have to have this conversation again Spencer," Hotch continued to scold, "You will lose all right and privileges for three months instead of one and you will get a spanking on the bare. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, s-sir," Reid sobbed, his legs kicking in, what Hotch could only describe as, an endearing child like manner.

Bringing the spanking to an end Hotch righted the younger man and held him close, "Shhh, its ok Spencer. Take a breath for me buddy. You're ok, I promise your ok."

"S-sorry, I d-disobeyed," Reid hiccupped, "I-I'm s-sorry."

"I know buddy," Hotch soothed, "We're ok son. Trust me…we're ok."

When Reid's cries had quieted Hotch sent him to freshen up; they still had a lot to talk about. Reid came back into his room at his Uncle's house shyly; he couldn't help it. Hotch patted the spot next to him.

"You know what this means?" Hotch asked. Reid looked confused and so his Uncle elaborated, "You will be working in my office for the rest of the week. When you need to use the restroom, go to lunch, get something from the break room, or just need a small break you will have either myself or Morgan with you. You will be staying either here or at Morgan's and while you are you _will_ remain in our eye sight at all times. If you need to go to the restroom you will let us know and even then you will have a time limit. The only time you're allowed to be on your own is when you go to bed and if we find we can't trust you then, then you will be staying in our rooms until we can trust you."

"B-but, Uncle Aaron," Reid protested his eyes wide.

"No buts, Spencer Samuel," Hotch stopped him, "You will obey me on this or you will find yourself face down over my lap again and I will extend it from one month to three."

"I can't be on my own for a month?" Reid's voice squeaked.

"It'll be more like two weeks," Hotch admitted, "Over the last two weeks we will allow you certain freedoms. Understand this though Spencer, you will have to earn those freedoms back."

"How," Reid inquired, "What kind of freedoms?"

"If you show you can follow orders after two weeks you can start to work in the bullpen whenever your brother is. After two and half weeks I may let you start to go into the break room by yourself with a time limit. If you prove that you _can't_ follow order, however, then I think your brother and I will need to talk about the next steps to take. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Reid answered quietly. It was going to be a long month.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/10/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/13/11


	47. Jakyal by FC

_**FOR: **_Jakyal

_**Fandom**_: Supernatural

_**Prompt:**_ Dean/Ellen, Lying about Jo

_**WRITTEN BY:**_ FC

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Dean turned, hesitantly, at the sound of his name, glancing around for escape routes and wondering if he would ever get the taste of the local tap water out of his mouth. He would swear, you could filter the same glass of the stuff four or five times and melt down what was left on the filter to make your own coins. Unfortunately, he didn't find any decent escape routes (decent meaning 'a snowball's chance of making it to the car') and the next call had him wincing, both from the use of his full name and from the promise of not-good things to come. He pulled himself out of his assigned corner and went through the doorway into the back apartment, remembering to shuck his shoes per Ellen's no-shoes-in-the-back rule and thankful for the umpteenth time in an hour that the bar was only half-full at this time of day and praying that it would stay that way, or maybe empty out, before she could start her sure-to-be-loud rant.

And just how the heck did she know his middle name, anyway?

He made his way down the narrow hallway to a small, generic-looking bedroom that must serve as a guest room for the Harvelles. There was no closet, but he saw a small nightstand, a pvc drying rack, and tall drawers under the raised twin bed. He stood in the doorway, wondering yet again why he'd allowed Ellen, a woman he barely knew and who had little regard for him, to order him back to the roadhouse just a couple of days after he'd left, and then to make him stand in a corner in the main room of her business for an hour before summoning him to a place within earshot of her customers but with no actual witnesses. He didn't have long to wonder this time, though, before she warned him in a low voice that if he didn't get himself to where she stood by the end of the bed in five seconds, she'd come and get him, and that he did not want her to do that.

Dean Winchester was a lot of things, but brainless wasn't one of them; he gulped and walked over to her, and her nod of approval didn't go very far in comforting him when she followed it by opening a small box and producing….

…a new bar of soap.

It was rectangular, but not just rectangular—it had rounded corners and was thicker on the ends than in the middle to help it stay in place on a wet surface. It was also an orange-yellow color, and it smelled like the liquid soap in the roadhouse men's room. He glanced at the box she'd dropped on the bed: store-brand bar soap. Antibacterial. Dean had an awful feeling that he knew what she was thinking, and he started to shake his head and back away, remembering Pastor Jim's attempt to cure ten-year-old Dean's new cursing habit by way of Ivory soap.

"Oh, yes. This is gonna happen, Dean Elias. You and I might not be old friends, but you know good and well how this works—my house, my rules. My daughter broke my rules, and you helped her, you lied to me for her, and that makes you almost as guilty as her, so you're gonna get pretty much the same thing she did. I'll tolerate a lot, but lying isn't on that list, and in my house, it gets you a mouth full of soap for starters. Now open up."

"E-ellen, you can't…" All thoughts about being a grown man and much too old to have to worry about such punishments were gone, replaced with the kind of gut-twisting certainty that comes when one is facing inevitable doom. He knew that she was right, and though he still felt that she had no say over his behavior, some little part of him had known that he was headed down this road from the moment he'd realized that Jo was on the hunt.

But he hated soaping. Hated it. With a passion. A passion not unlike that of Sammy's hatred of getting spanked—really, it bordered on unreasoning. Not that Dean could blame his brother, but still… "Hey, what about Sam? He was there, too!" Okay, yes, that was pathetic, but to avoid that bar meeting his tongue, heck yeah, he'd throw the big twerp under the bus.

Ellen shook her head. "Oh, don't you even start that with me, kid. What happens between your brother and me is none of your business; he made his choices, and you made yours. Now open your mouth." Dean took another step back—and found a wall behind him. Sheesh, this was a small room. Ellen's eyes narrowed. "There's nowhere to run, kid. Open… your… mouth."

Much as he hated to concede, she was right. There was nowhere to run, and there was no way that he'd harm her trying to protect himself from her, especially when he kind of agreed with her about Jo, and he was pretty sure that parents were supposed to be so protective of their kids. And she'd said herself that she'd already done this to Jo. Top it off, he wasn't actually worried about Sam for once, or about himself really, because he was sure that they were gonna be safe enough in Ellen's hands. And they needed her, with her knowledge and her contacts and the apple-rum pie Jo had told him about.

Crap.

He was gonna get soaped.

Wincing, Dean opened his mouth, just a little, and when Ellen pulled down his lower jaw, he didn't fight her (much.) She pushed the end of the bar between his lips… and kept pushing, firmly gripping his jaw with one hand and expertly maneuvering the soap with the other so that, in the end, less than a third of the bar was sticking out and his tongue was trapped underneath it with no room to avoid touching the surface of the soap. He knew that he wouldn't choke on it, but his gag reflex was having a field day, and just for a second he wished that he'd been able to eat in the day since she'd called him to the roadhouse, thinking rebelliously that a faceful of soapy puke would serve her right. Fortunately for her (and probably for him,) there was nothing there to puke, and he was mostly working on swallowing without ingesting any of the suds.

It wasn't until she'd grabbed his arm and walked him back to the end of the bed that something she'd said registered in his brain.

'For starters'?

Ellen didn't spend a whole lot of time lecturing, though with the soap in his mouth, it sort of felt like forever; once she'd said her piece about his behavior in general and her trust (and her child) in particular, she let him know that he'd have to work to earn back that trust, and that they'd talk about how, but that when they were 'done here,' he'd be forgiven. The part of Dean that didn't subsist purely on testosterone and pride was glad to hear it, even as he worried about what she meant by 'how to earn back' her trust. He didn't have much time to worry, though.

"Any questions, you can ask 'em later. Let's get this over with; drop your britches."

Much as he loved to hear domineering women ordering him to strip, Ellen Harvelle was not on his fantasy list, and he was pretty dang sure that he wasn't on hers, either. There were only two reasons Dean could imagine for a woman to demand this, and it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out what was happening here. He started to shake his head, trying vainly to speak around the soap, and found her fingers holding his jaw with fierce and promising intensity. His eyes widened when she gave him the choice: drop 'em, or make her do it. He looked into her eyes and was really pretty sure that her taking charge of his pants would not end well for him, and his sense of self-preservation weighed in pretty heavily on the side of cooperation. So he dropped his hands and slowly undid his belt, button, and zipper, hoping for a reprieve for good behavior, but got only an impatient warning look. He shoved his jeans about halfway down his hips but couldn't make himself finish the job, and Ellen sighed, sat down on the end of the bed, yanked the jeans down to Dean's knees and the jockeys down to meet them, and then grabbed his arm and pulled the horrified young man down next to her so that his chest and stomach rested on the bed and his exposed backside was parallel with her knees. Dean managed to catch himself with his hands, but couldn't get any leverage before Ellen somehow caught both of his arms and pinned them to his sides by looping her left arm around his waist, so that his right wrist was trapped between her left elbow and his right flank, and his left wrist was secured between her left thigh and his left hipbone. His mouth still full of soap, Dean could only give a muffled cry of protest and indignation before something slapped down on his butt.

And it really did slap. Hard. Whatever it was had a little heft to it, and a shocking sting, and Ellen used both to her advantage, picking a spot to strike two, three, sometimes even four times and then picking another spot. Dean couldn't predict where she'd go, wasn't really the type to try, and he had his work cut out for him just keeping quiet enough so that the hunters in the barroom wouldn't hear, though the soap did make a decent gag. Dean refused, absolutely refused, to be grateful for a mouthful of soap, though, and he couldn't get his hands free or squirm away from her aim or even kick without losing his footing. At the full realization of his physical vulnerability here, Dean's anger reared up again. Well, fine. He might be trapped here in her grasp, with his bare butt sticking out (and being grilled like shish kabobs) and her soap in his mouth, but he wouldn't, he would not, give Ellen Harvelle the satisfaction of hearing him crying out (or, horror of horrors, actually crying,) or of being the only thing keeping him from falling off of the bed.

He learned soon enough that that wasn't entirely his call, at least not consciously; his mind might be battening down the hatches to prove his invincibility, but his body insisted on doing everything in its autonomic power to escape the punishing smacks, so he squirmed, he wriggled, he bucked (especially when she targeted the surprisingly sensitive upper parts of his cheeks,) he jerked, he nearly launched forward when her device of torment found his undercurve, and then he kicked out.

And Ellen's arm really was keeping him from falling, holding him in place. And then, through the haze of pain and frantic loss of control, he heard her say, "You might think you're Tarzan, but Jane ain't here, and you will never be king of this jungle. I rule here, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner we can be done here."

Dean wasn't sure why—maybe because she reminded him a little of his dad with the 'I'm in control here' schtick, maybe because she reminded him just a little bit of his mom, the only other woman to ever seriously smack his butt (okay, but Missouri's wooden spoon really didn't count, 'cause, well, 'cause it just didn't, so shut up,) or maybe because she was right, and this was her place, and Jo was her kid, and she didn't have to be here doing this with no audience or gratification, she could have just shot him if she really hated him—but the tears he'd been stubbornly damming behind his eyelids started to fall, and he whimpered and then mewled and then sobbed, limp and yielding but not really registering that she'd stopped swatting with the infernal mystery object. It wasn't till about a minute later, after she said, "See, always knew you were smarter'n you looked," that she smacked his bottom again—this time with her open hand, and she focused mostly on his sit-spots and undercurve, speaking slowly, with a crisp swat for each crisp word: "You are not your daddy. I see him in you, but you are not him. You get to choose what kind of man you want to be. Your daddy wasn't evil, I know; he even saved Jo once. I think you boys can be better. Don't make me go changin' my mind about you."

Dean really wouldn't remember the next couple of minutes, when he cried harder than he'd let himself in a long time, and when Ellen fixed his jockeys and peeled off his jeans and helped him crawl up so that he was laying on the bed, and when Ellen gently covered him with an extra quilt. He came back a little bit when she softly ordered him to open wide, and she gently pulled out the bar of soap and slipped it back into its box, 'just in case.' Then she patted his back and told him that he'd be spending the night there and they'd talk in the morning about how things were going to be between them, and that he was to come and find her if he needed her. She asked if he wanted to go to the bathroom, and he shook his head and closed his eyes.

He woke at around 3AM, painfully made his way to the bathroom, took care of business, and then spent a good ten minutes rinsing out his mouth. He noticed that someone had left a toothbrush, still in its packaging, on the sinkboard next to a half-finished tube of Crest, and he used both. He also noticed the candles, scattered around the small bathroom, some in rough but recognizable shapes like butterflies and big cats and a liptsick tube, and some that seemed sort of abstract. He picked up a tree and had a jolt when he realized that it smelled like maple syrup. Something caught his eye, and he turned to see a wooden bath brush hanging on a hook by the foot of the tub. He toyed with the idea of burning it (and maybe salting it, too, for good measure,) but he couldn't be sure that it was the object of his torment, and he sure wasn't gonna ask. He padded back to bed, yawning and wondering if Jo had ever had the same thought.

He'd take the tap water over the soap any day, though

**THE END**

_**Super A/N:**_ _**Hey all, so FC was wonderful in accepting the challenge to write this. Between being so far behind and falling farther behind due to the fact that my mom recently fell and just had surgery I was starting to stress out. FC, you are and always will be the best big sister a girl could ever ask for. I love you!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/11/11


	48. TLLD

_**FOR:**_ TLLD

_**Fandom:**_ Blue Bloods

_**Prompt:**_ Siblings/Joe, Memories

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Linda Reagan kissed her husband goodnight before making her way upstairs. She would share Danny's old room with their two children. Linda knew there was no paint in waiting up for her husband, knowing that the Reagan siblings would spend all night talking and when they finally went to sleep it would be in their elder brother Joe's room.

Frank Reagan said goodnight to his daughter-in-law before making his way into the living room where his children were sitting and telling stories. He had intended to leave them alone to reminisce but hearing the words Joe and spanking in one sentence had him stopping.

"What are you three talking about?" Frank asked his children curiously.

Without thinking Erin, his only daughter, answered, "The time Joe played dad and punished us."

Henry, the siblings grandfather, shared a look with his son as he sat down, having heard the response as he came out of the dining room, "These I want to hear."

"Me too," Frank replied sitting down.

"It's late," Jamie, the youngest, and Danny, the oldest with Joe gone, spoke as one.

"Come on," Frank motioned for them to sit, "You can tell us without fear of punishment."

"Promise," Erin, ever the attorney, demanded.

"Promise," Frank agreed; his want to know high.

"Play you for it," Danny and Jamie once again spoke as one causing the family to laugh. They glared at each other before pumping their fist's three times; Jamie's hand came out flat, the sign of paper, while Danny's hand was left in a fist except for two fingers in the sign of scissors.

"Damn it," Jamie mumbled before shooting his dad a small smile and beginning, "I was thirteen and the football team had made it to state. I wanted to go but I couldn't cuz you and mom had that Ball and Erin and Danny refused to take me. I got mad and figured if I couldn't go then they shouldn't be able to go either…"

"Wait a minute," Danny sat up straight, "That was the time dad gave us the choice of being grounded that day or him having target practices without hind ends."

"Yeah," Jamie admitted with a shrug, "Joe found me hiding more of your guys' stuff after you'd already been punished and he wasn't happy. He gave me the same choice dad gave you only I could only go till halftime. It was a good game and that weekend we talked and spent time together."

Jamie shuddered remembering the spanking he'd gotten from his eldest brother over the stunt.

Needing to get her emotions under control Erin joked, "I'm always glad I'm between you too; never have to worry about going first."

"Just tell your story," Danny rolled his eyes with a grin.

"I was seventeen," Erin started, shooting her dad a nervous look. "I had just taken my very last exam and me and the girls decided to have a small get together but it got out of hand fast. We didn't know what to do so I finally called Joe and he got everyone to leave. He was going to leave to but then he saw some open beer bottles. I'd only had a sip of one but that didn't matter to him. He said I could let him deal with it, no complaints allowed, or he would 'have to go to mom and dad'. You know, there are times I wish I had let him go to you guys."

Generalized laughter sounded with Erin's last line. For her part Erin shifted in her seat and put her wine glass down; it wasn't the only time she'd been upended by her oldest brother but it had been the worst.

"You know it really is late," Danny tried, suddenly nervous about telling his story.

"Come on Danny," Erin teased, "We told ours."

"Go on Danny," Frank ordered gently, "I already promised no retro-activating punishments."

Danny sighed, "I was nineteen and mad that you and mom were _still_ giving me a curfew. I came in late one night and mom started in on how I was setting a bad example. Joe heard us and came into the kitchen; I said something I shouldn't have and found myself bent over the table and Joe was wailing on me with a spoon mom had, had on the counter."

Erin and Jamie had wide eyes, not remembering the incident. Their dad looked confused, having never been told about it.

"Mom never told you," Danny answered the unasked question, "Because Joe asked her not to and he handled it. You were working third that week and mom didn't want to stress you out. Every other night that week I was upstairs by 8. Joe would come up and have target practice and then I'd have to sit on a chair in the corner for fifteen minutes; longest week of my life."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

An hour after the stories had been told and the siblings had gone upstairs, Frank found them in Joe's old room. Danny was lying on his back, Jamie's upper body on top of his. Erin was on her side, making room for Jamie's bottom half, holding them both tightly.

Not wanting to leave them, Frank sat in the single seat sofa and laid his head back; his eyes closing. Tonight they'd stay together to keep the monsters at bay.

**THE END**

_**A/N: I have a poll up on my profile. Please take time to take a look! Thanks!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/12/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/16/11


	49. JaneyLyn

_**FOR:**_ Janey-Lyn

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS

_**Prompt:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Lying to cover up for Abby

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Tony sat on his bed, his knees bouncing harder and harder as Abby's cries grew. He hated knowing that the one he considered his younger sister was currently over his dad's, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, lap getting a spanking.

He'd purposely put himself in the line of fire for a spanking just yesterday just to avoid this situation. Speaking of which, Tony's backside gave a throb of reminder of the spanking he had in fact gotten yesterday.

Of course now that his dad hard learned that he'd lied to cover up for Abby Tony was worried that his poor aching backside would be aching even more before long.

His door opening made Tony jump. He hadn't realized that he'd been lost in his thoughts for so long. He gave his dad a watery look.

"She didn't do anything," Tony accused.

"You, little boy, had best watch your tone," Gibbs informed his son sternly, "You know better than to lie to me about anything, especially to cover up for Abby. She admitted that she forgot to run the test."

"Dad," Tony tried.

"No Anthony," Gibbs scolded, "Palmer took her the lab work to run and she let herself get sidetracked. It was her mistake, not yours. You never should have taken the blame for it."

"But I was at fault too," Tony tried again, "I distracted her by…"

"I'm not having this argument again Tony," Gibbs informed him, "We've talked about this son. What happens when you lie?"

Tony looked down, "You lose trust."

"We work on the basis of trust," Gibbs forced his son to look at him by keeping a firm and gentle hold of his chin, "If you lie to me about something like this, how do I know you're not lying about everything else?"

"It was just a little white lie," Tony blanched.

"No," His dad disagreed, "A little white lie is when you tell me you like the suit jacket I wore last week to the party. A little white lie is when you tell Abby you love the new tattoo she got when you can't even tell what it is."

Tony couldn't stop the chuckle that spilled from his lips. He didn't inform his dad that the new tattoo was indistinguishable because the tattoo artist had messed it up; Abby was still pissed off.

"Listen to me well Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs," The elder Gibbs stared hard, "Because I spanked you yesterday for something that wasn't your fault, will I let it count for the lie you told. But if you lie to me again I will spank you again; got me?"

"Got you," Tony agreed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good, it's been a long day," Gibbs informed his son, "Abby's set up in the guest room. You should get some sleep."

"It's only…" Tony grinned innocently at his dad's raised eyebrow, "Good night dad."

"Good night son," Gibbs smiled and left the room, glad his day was finally over.

**THE END**

_**A/N: For anyone who tried to vote in my poll, my biggest apologies. I'm not sure why it's not working so please keep trying! Thank you!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/13/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/17/11


	50. Abc12349k2

_**FOR:**_ Abc12349k2

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Garcia/Morgan, ?

_**A/N: Alright, hun, I decided to give you the pairing you wanted! Just please don't die and go to heaven just yet, kay? Much appreciated, thanks! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Hey baby girl," Derek Morgan greeted the FBI tech analyst with a small smile, "You ready to go home?"

Penelope Garcia nodded, "I'm leaving soon. Go ahead and go home Derek."

"Not without you, I'm not," Morgan disagreed, "Come on now, don't make me beg."

Knowing the man who she adored wouldn't leave her alone, not after the trauma that the team had gone through, (thanks to my stupidity she growled to herself). Standing and grabbing her bags she allowed herself to be shepherded out of the building and into Morgan's car.

"Uh, sugar, not that I don't absolutely adore you or anything," Garcia finally spoke once she realized they weren't heading to her apartment, "but I really just want to go home and go to sleep."

"We're not going out," Morgan assured her, "None of us need to be alone tonight."

"Spencer and JJ…" She started.

"Are fine," Morgan soothed, "JJ took Reid home and agreed to stay with him. Gideon is staying with Elle and Hotch was supposed to go home but I have money that he went to Elle's place to clean up."

Garcia sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with her "statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder" despite the fact that she really wanted to be alone tonight.

Morgan darted a glance in her direction hearing the sigh that Garcia hadn't been able to hide as well as she wanted. He wasn't considered a good profiler for nothing and so it was easy for Morgan to see the guilt, pain, and fear in the eyes of the woman he secretly considered his 'god-given-solace.

The rest of the drive was done in silence and both were glad when the house they were driving too appeared in the windshield.

Once the car was parked Garcia once again let herself be ushered by the slightly older man. She had once spent a couple days at Morgan's place when she'd been sick and so had some clothes she could wear already in the spare bedroom.

"I'm going to bed," Garcia declared, heading for the room without so much as a glance back.

Morgan waited twenty minutes before following, "We should talk."

"Most people knock Agent Morgan," Garcia teased from the bathroom where she was getting ready to brush her teeth.

"We need to talk," Morgan ignored the barb.

"It's late," Garcia protested, quickly brushing her teeth and starting to walk past her friend who was perched on the edge of the bathroom vanity.

"And we need to talk," Morgan firmly grasped Garcia by the arm and pulled her to stand in front of him. She refused to look up at him and Morgan frowned, "Hey, come one baby girl, look at me…Penelope Garcia, look at me."

Garcia took a deep breath before doing as she was bidden. Her eyes held unspent tears and Morgan felt his heart break at the look in her eyes.

"Pen, it wasn't your fault," He tried to soothe.

"Elle could die," Garcia spat out, "It was my fault! I played that stupid, stupid game and I knew better! I thought it was okay because I had my own firewalls up. God, how stupid am I?"

"Enough of that now," Morgan ordered firmly, "It was accident sweetness. We all make them. Elle is going to be fine; she's tougher then you think."

Garcia shook her head, obviously not willing to listen and Morgan gave a growl of frustration. Without thinking he pulled her forward and Garcia soon found herself over Morgan's knee, her upper half resting on the vanity.

"Derek, what do you think your – OW," Garcia yelped as the first swat landed on her pajama clad backside, "Derek!"

"You listen to me Penelope Garcia," Morgan lectured, "What happened was a tragic accident, nothing more, nothing less. Yes, you messed up but I know you won't make the same mistake twice. Elle is going to be fine; I promise."

"You can't promise that," Garcia hissed, "Would you – OW – stop Derek!"

"If you'd listened to me at all," Morgan continued to lecture, "You would have learned that I talked to Gideon and he said she pulled through the surgery. I haven't lied to you yet Pen and I won't start now. You need to forgive yourself…if not for you, for me; please."

"I didn't mean for any of it to happen," Garcia went limp as sobs shook her body. She wasn't sure what hurt worse, her heart over knowing the danger she'd accidently put her family in or backside that Morgan administered four more swats before he stopped swatting all together.

Morgan was quick to pull her up and lead her to bed. He sat with his back to the headboard and pulled Garcia tight to him, "We'll get through this baby girl, I promise you, we will."

Garcia could do no more than cling tighter to the man she adored. She couldn't believe his words just yet but as she drifted off she knew she could trust Derek Morgan with her life and her heart and that if he said everything would be ok, then it would be.

**THE END**

_**A/N2: Statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder is a direct quote from Season 3, Episode 5. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/14/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/19/11


	51. Lizzie

_**FOR:**_ Lizzie

_**Fandom:**_ Numb3rs

_**Prompt: **_Don/Larry, Disagreement with Charlie

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"What is going on in here," Larry Fleinhardt, the ever spacey physics professor asked as he entered his protégées office.

"Nothing Larry," Charlie Eppes, the younger of the two Eppes brothers, answered his mentor's question.

"It doesn't sound like nothing Charles," Larry refuted, glancing between the two brothers who were standing nearly toe to toe with each other.

"Just a simple misunderstanding," Don, the older of the two brothers, answered, "I should be going."

Larry glanced once again between the two brothers before frowning. It was obvious that whatever had been said before he'd gotten there had hurt the youngest man in the room.

"Perhaps, I could be of some assistance," Larry tried again.

"I don't think so Larry but thanks," Don sent the older man a strained smile before turning a glare on his younger brother, "Tell dad, I won't make it to dinner tonight."

"Tell him yourself," Charlie bit back with an eye roll, "You know just because I don't agree with you, doesn't mean…"

"You know what, just shut up already Charlie," Don snapped, forgetting they had an audience, "I'm so sick and tired of your 'woe is me' act. You may know numbers but you know nothing about real life. Maybe if you tried using an ounce of that brain of yours you wouldn't be so utterly incompetent with everything else!"

"Alright, that's enough," Larry ordered, his voice stern. Seeing Don opening his mouth to say something he spoke again, "I said enough; I don't know what's gotten into you two but I do know it ends right now."

Don sent the older man a glare, "I have to get back to work."

"You need to come with me to my office," Larry disagreed, sending the younger man a look that reminded Don very much of his father. "Charles, I'll be back to check on you in a little bit. Will you be alright till then?"

"I'm fine Larry," Charlie answered, not wanting to show his big brother just how hurt his feelings were by his words. "Is it ok if I go grab a coffee?"

"Try tea," Larry advised, "Come straight back Charles. Don, if you'll follow me."

Knowing an order when they heard one Charlie left for a quick trip to the cafeteria for a mug of tea while Don silently followed Larry to his office.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"You want to explain what happened?" Larry asked as he sat behind his desk, motioning for the younger man to sit on the seat opposite him.

"Like I said," Don replied, "it was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding," Larry repeated, "one in which you thought it alright to tell your brother to 'shut up' and then call him incompetent? That's, of course, not to mention you insinuating that he was lying and dumb."

Don shifted his gaze to the windows, suddenly feeling all of ten and like he was being scolded by his dad.

"You wouldn't have liked it if your brother said those things to you, nor would you have liked it if he had said those things at _your_ place of work," Larry lectured intently.

"You're right," Don agreed, still not meeting the older man's gaze, "There was a time and place for our disagreement and his office wasn't it. I'm sorry Larry."

"You'll apologize to your brother," Larry continued with a nod of acceptance to Don's apology.

"I'm not apologizing," Don disagreed, "He…"

"Does your father let you get away with treating your brother the way you did?" Larry demanded to know. "Maybe you need more of an incentive to apologies?"

Don gave him a confused look. Larry stood up and grabbed the ruler he had used more than once on the Charlie's backside.

"Over the desk, please," Larry instructed. Seeing a shocked look on Don's face Larry gave him one choice, "Either you can submit to my punishment or we can go and talk to your father. It is your choice Donald."

Don's face flushed as he did as Larry had ordered. He knew that going to his dad wasn't an option for he knew exactly what Alan Eppes response would be to his treatment of his baby brother.

Wielding the ruler with more expertise then Don had been expecting, Larry set to change Don's mind about apologizing. _***Smack, Smack, Smack***_

"Your behavior was atrocious and it will not happen again," Larry lectured, "I don't mind if you have a disagreement with Charles but the name calling and insinuating ends now. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," Don managed to get out, trying his best to keep his tears at bay, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"You will apologize to your brother for the hurtful things you said," Larry ordered sternly, "Trust me when I say, I can keep this up a lot longer than you can."

The smacks continued and finally Larry started to target Don's sit spot, causing the tears that Don had been fighting to keep back to fall.

"Ok, ok," Don finally agreed through his tears, "I'll apologize!"

With a final harsh smack the spanking was over and Larry rubbed soothing circles on the normally stoic man's back. When Don had finally gotten his emotions under control Larry helped him stand.

"Go wash your face and tidy up," Larry ordered gently, "We'll grab you cup of tea and then we'll go see your brother."

"Yes, sir," Don replied, not willing to get on Larry's bad side again in one day.

As he walked stiffly to the bathroom to wash his face Don knew he would never look at the spacey professor the same again.

**THE END**

_**A/N: While I am still accepting prompts for those who haven't sent one or if you've sent one you may send a second, I am no longer accepting NCIS prompts. I've reached the limit with the prompts I still have to write. Please also note that I'm almost at 110 prompts so if you send one it will be a toss up on whether or not it gets written. I will let you know as I know! Thank you**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/15/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/19/11


	52. Jucajo

_**FOR:**_ Jucajo

_**Fandom:**_ Supernatural

_**Prompt:**_ Sam/Dean, De-aged Sam

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Dean Winchester stood in shock horror and could only watch as his younger brother Sam, was thrown backwards into a tall tree.

"You bitch," He glared at the spirit before him, "You'll have to pay for that one."

The falsely benevolent spirit just smirked at him causing Dean to smirk back, not allowing himself to be distracted by the sound of his brother groaning as he gained consciousness.

"I hope you like hell," Dean spit out, taking control once again and finally, after a ten minute battle, sending the spirit where it belonged.

Dean was forced to pause to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. While he wouldn't normally have been all that affect, emotionally, having his little (but taller) brother hurt was enough to drive him to distraction.

Speaking of his little brother…

"Of all the asinine things you could have done," Dean started ranting before he even turned to look at his brother, "Damn it Sammy! I told you stay back! Did I stut…Sammy?"

"Dude, why are you looking at me like that?" Sam demanded to know, glaring at his brother. "And I'm asinine? What does that make you?"

"Bigger then you at the moment," Dean answered, tilting his head in shock.

"Why are you staring at me like that," Sam demanded again, "And what do you mean bigger than me? Dude, I'm, what, five feet taller then you?"

"You might want to rethink that," Dean suggested cryptically to his now irate younger brother.

Sam gave him a dirty look before finally trying to stand. It was when he actually got to standing that he realized something was very, very wrong.

"What did you do to me?" Sam squeaked…wait, no, yes, "Dean!"

"Come on Sammy," Dean smirked, "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad," Sam protested loudly, "I look like I'm what…ten? How is that not bad in Dean world?"

Dean's smirk left his face as Sam continued his rant. By the time Sam was really picking up steam Dean was glaring. Remembering exactly what his brother was like at that age Dean sat on the edge of a tree stump and tried to calm down.

He'd been hoping that Sam's de-aging would stop at just his body shrinking. Yet it was starting to seem that while Sam had kept his own mind for the most part there were going to be times, such as this, that Sam was truly going to act like a ten year old.

"I told you to stay back," Dean finally cut in, not wasting any time in grabbing his bother and hauling him over his lap. "If you hadn't gotten in the middle of everything this wouldn't have happened."

"Put me down Dean!" Sam shouted, not liking the position he was in. "I mean it Dean, I didn't do anything! You can't do this!"

"I can do this and I should have done this a long time ago," Dean refuted, lifting his hand and letting it all on the much smaller backside. "You've been asking for this for awhile now but I let it go. You know what, not gonna happen anymore. You want to act like a spoiled brat then I'm going to treat you like one."

"But Dean," Sam whined, unable to stop himself as he mentally cursed his de-aged body, "Look at me! Isn't this punishment enough?"

"Obviously not," Dean disagreed, "You seem to think calling me names and laying all the blame on me is the right way to go. Guess what? It's not. You were told to stay back and why and you disobeyed. The consequence of not staying back is the de-aging, which we _will_ find a way to reverse and the consequence of disobeying is this."

"No, Dean," Sam cried, once again mentally cursing his de-aged body, "I'm sorry; I'll l-listen from n-now on; I promise!"

While Dean could have gone on with the spanking longer he knew he had to take into count that Sam's body wasn't that of person in his twenties but that of a ten year old.

First though, he wanted to make sure he drove the point home and so he lifted on knee and lowered the other, aiming his next six swats to his baby brother's sit spot.

"You are going to obey me or so help me Sammy," Dean warned, "I'll suddenly remember you kept your current mind and let loose. Got it?"

"Y-yes sir," Sam sobbed, knowing it was the only answer he could give.

Dean ended the spanking and righted his brother, "Ok little man, it's all over."

"I-I'm sorry," Sam continued to cry.

"Alls forgiven," Dean soothed, letting his mind drift back to when Sam truly was ten and remembering the comforts that his brother needed.

"I d-don't want to stay this w-way," Sam hiccupped as his tears dried up.

"We're gonna fix this," Dean promised, "First we need to get out of here. Then we're going to go to Bobby's and fix this. Ok?"

"Kay," Sam mumbled, trusting his brother enough to close his eyes.

Dean gave a soft sigh as he realized that Sam was falling asleep. Picking him up, much like he used to, Dean proceeded to carry his baby brother out of the woods.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/16/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/19/11


	53. Shyloh1234

_**FOR:**_ Shyloh1234

_**Fandom:**_ Harry Potter

_**Prompt:**_ Harry/Sirius, ?

_**A/N: So, I got a prompt (not this one) and it actually gave me writer's block! I'm so sorry I've taken so long! I finally got to talk to FC and we discussed the prompt but I just couldn't write it today so I picked another one and this is what I got. I hope you're all still with me! Thanks for being patient!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The adults at Grimmauld Place were torn between frowning and grimacing as the sound of the ones labeled the 'Golden Trio' started to argue once again.

"They've been doing that an awful lot," Mr. Arthur Weasley grimaced as the sounds of a pair of feet stomping across the hall reached their ears.

"They're going to wake…" Mrs. Molly Weasley groaned as she realized she was too late. She sighed as her husband, Remus 'Moony' Lupin and the home's owner dashed to the hallway, "Mrs. Black."

"Someone should go up there," Remus murmured giving his friend Sirius 'Padfoot' Black a pointed look, "Make sure they haven't killed one another."

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "I'm sure they're alive but I'll go up and make sure they remember to keep it down."

"I'll go up with you Arthur," Sirius volunteered after his friend elbowed him in the side. "Might as well see what Harry's done to piss the lot off now."

Remus gave his friend another look at the language. Mr. Weasley just chuckled and shook his head; having seven children he'd heard it all by now.

When the two adults made it upstairs, to where the younger people where they were met with an eerie silence.

"Do you reckon Remus was right?" Sirius asked the older wizard who gave him an amused look.

"One way to find out," Mr. Weasley answered, leading the way to the room that Hermione Granger was sharing with his daughter Ginny. Upon opening the door they were met with the sound of sobs coming from Hermione, an irate Ginny sitting beside her, patting her back in a comforting manner.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley demanded, "Is someone hurt?"

"Only Harry when I get to him," His son Ron, who had been pacing by the window answered, his face red with anger.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley demanded again.

"I don't really know," Ginny answered for the trio, "We were talking and then Harry got mad and snapped at Ron. Hermione tried to calm him down but…Harry said some things and Hermione fled, crying. Ron and Harry started yelling at each other…"

"Gin, got me out of the room," Ron finished for his sister, "We didn't mean to wake up Mrs. Black, dad; sorry."

Mr. Weasley waved his son's apologizes aside, "I'll have Molly bring up some tea. Ron, why don't you come with me. Sirius…"

"I'll talk with Harry," Sirius put in with a frown. He lowered his voice so that only the older wizard could hear him as he admitted, "I'm not sure what I should say or do."

"I can't tell you what to do Sirius," Mr. Weasley spoke lowly back, "however, if it were one of my children, I would have them upended over my lap for a sound spanking."

Sirius blinked, not knowing how to respond. Thankfully, he didn't have to as the older man ushered him and Ron out of the bedroom. Mr. Weasley gave Sirius a little push towards his godson's room as they passed.

Sirius knocked but entered without waiting for permission. He was greeted with a destroyed room and whatever doubts he had about Mr. Weasley's advice let his mind. He shut and locked the door before putting up a silencing spell; he was going to be awhile.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Sirius wasn't holding back on the swats he aimed at his godson's backside. He, more than anyone, knew the dangers of letting ones temper control ones actions.

"I know you're having a rough go at it," Sirius reprimanded, "But that gives you _no_ right to take it out on your friends. They care about you."

"Sirius," Harry James Potter yelped, surprised at his godfather's actions, "Stop! Siri, I won't fight with them anymore!"

"I don't care if you and your friends fight," Sirius continued, "But the throwing things, yelling, and being rude to everyone stops now. I won't let you get away with it anymore."

"I got it," Harry pleaded, tears falling down his face.

"You will control your temper," Sirius demanded, landing swats on Harry's sit spot, "And you will apologize to everyone in the house for your poor actions. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," Harry cried, just wanting the spanking to be over and wondering how they had gotten there. One minute Sirius looked worried and the next angry. One minute Harry had been slowly cleaning up his room, that he'd rather torn apart and the next he was over his godfather's lap getting a bare bottom spanking. It just wasn't fair.

Feeling his godson's sobs, Sirius couldn't help but feel bad. Finishing the spanking with one last swat to the meatier part of the backside, Sirius pulled Harry up and into a warm embrace.

"It's ok cub," Sirius soothed, rocking his godson back and forth, "It's all over and alls forgive."

At his age, Harry, knew he should be embarrassed that he'd gotten a spanking and was now being rocked, but having never had that comfort before, he wasn't going to push it away.

He was forgiven and as he fell asleep he knew everything would be ok.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/17/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/22/11


	54. LOTTI

_**FOR:**_ LOTTI

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt: **_Steve/Chin, Scared

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Chin Ho Kelly stopped in his tracks, his pulse racing, his heart caught in his throat. He wanted to yell, to shout, but fear stopped him. Scared senseless didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling at that moment.

Instead he did the only other thing he could think of. He ran down the street, doing his best to keep out of eye sight of the teenager for whose life he feared for. He was helpless and he didn't like the feeling yet it was true. If Steve McGarrett fell off the hood of the car he was currently 'surfing' on he could be killed in an instance, injured at best.

It was just too bad for Steve that he hadn't been aware that Chin, the one he considered his 'big brother' was coming over and was there for unaware that said man was standing at the end of his street, a hand pressed against in chest.

"Alright Steve," The teen's friends cheered together.

"Thank you," Steve gave a mock bow, "Thank you…Thank – Chin!"

Steve and his friends all froze as the older man stood before them, a look of fear on his stern face. Though they knew it was probably pointless since Chin knew who they were, Steve's friends, who were still in the car, took off. They were hoping to be able to claim innocence with their own parents when Chin finally got around to calling.

"Get in the house," Chin ordered, his eyes burning with anger.

"Chin," Steve tried before he found himself being marched down the street, swats landing on his backside with every other step.

"Do you know how I felt seeing you trying to 'hood surf'?" Chin demanded to know, not bothering to feel bad about any embarrassment Steve felt at being swatted in front of anybody who saw.

"Chin," Steve protested, dismayed as he realized there was no getting out of his big brother's hold, "Look, I'm sorry, I scared you, really I am!"

"Scared," Chin scoffed, "Try more like petrified! What the hell were you thinking Steven? Best case scenario you fall and get hurt; you want to take a guess at what the worst case scenario is?"

"I didn't fall," Steve argued, as he was all but pushed into the house. He soon found himself drawn over Chin's lap. He didn't bother to hide his tears, "Kaikua'ana, I'm sorry!"

"As you should be," Chin continued to scold, "You don't pull stunts like that Steven. You _never_ put yourself in danger like that again, do you understand?"

"No more danger," Steve promised, starting to realize that his kaikua'ana truly had been scared.

"Glad to hear it kaikaina," Chin tipped him forward, "We're almost done."

"No, Chin, please," Steve groaned, knowing the moment the first swat fell on his sit spot he'd let loose the sob that was threatening to spill out.

_***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

The three swats in one spot where thighs met backside drew a wail from Steve but he didn't fight it. He knew he deserved every swat he got for the stunt he pulled and the fear he put Chin through; not that it helped.

As Chin continued the spanking, Steve could do nothing more than hang his head and cry. It would be over soon and he would be forgiven for scaring his brother the way he had.

He would never, he vowed to himself, scare his brother like that again.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Special Thanks, once again, to FC for helping me with this prompt. Who knows what I would do without you! (Side note: This is NOT the prompt that gave me writers block. That one's up next...maybe)**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 5/18/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/23/11


	55. JB

_**FOR:**_ JB

_**Fandom:**_ ER

_**Prompt:**_ Carter/Benton, Aftermath of Normalcy is…Wanted

_**A/N: For anyone who is wondering at the prompt, I started an ER trilogy called Normalcy is… The first one is 'Wanted', the second one is 'Truth'.**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

John Carter woke up to the sounds of his mentor, Peter Benton, walking around the apartment and getting ready for work. He'd just sat up, rather carefully, as he realized he was still sore from…nope, he wasn't going to think about that right now...

"Carter, wake up," Benton yelled into the room as he walked by.

"I'm awake," Carter called back, standing, and straightening the sheets and blankets on the cot that had been set up for him to sleep on last night.

"Just leave it," Benton peaked his head into the room, "Come eat breakfast, we're leaving in forty-five minutes, ready or not."

Carter followed his mentor into the kitchen where he was given a bowl of oatmeal. He didn't protest but he couldn't stop himself from making a face.

"It's not going to kill you John," Benton informed him with a small smirk, "When you're done, there's clothes for you that Sophia sent for you."

"How did…" Carter started but stopped after getting a rather pointed look from the older doctor. He blushed slightly as he began to eat the oatmeal before him.

"Sophia called your phone last night and you didn't wake up," Benton answered the unfinished question, "She was worried when you didn't come home; said she was your grandmother's cook. She sent someone over with a bag of clothes; I had her pack a few days worth.

"A few days worth," Carter questioned wildly.

"I'm not repeating myself John," Benton intoned, "Now finish eating, get dressed, and let's go, you have an apology to give before you start work."

Even though Carter knew he owed the nurse he made cry an apology he couldn't stop himself from wincing. He really didn't want to apologize like a child who had done wrong. He wasn't given much of a choice.

Benton wasn't amused at all and quickly stood him up and gave him two hard swats to his backside. The slight tingling in his backside went to a slight burn with the swats and Carter couldn't hold back a yelp.

"OW," Carter didn't seem to realize he was pouting, "What was that for?"

"Quit with the faces," Benton ordered sternly, "You _will_ apologize and you _will_ mean it or so help me you and I will be playing twenty questions without the questions; got it?"

"Yes, sir," Carter gulped nervously. Getting another look he sat back down, shifting slightly, and quickly finished the oatmeal, he grabbed a slice of toast as he jogged back to the room to change clothes before the older doctor decided to drag him to work as is.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

A little more than an hour later the duo walked towards County General. As if suddenly realizing that his welcome may be slightly more than cold, John Carter started to drag his feet.

"Come on Carter," Benton groaned. "I want to deal with business before we need to start work."

Carter began muttered to himself, reminding the older man of a ten year old who didn't want to go see the dentist.

"I'm not messing around John," Benton warned, "I have zero patience for childish attitude right now. Get up here with me or we find a private place to talk."

Eyes bulging wide, Carter rushed to stand by his mentor's side. Benton gave him a nod of approval and put a supportive hand on his former student's shoulder.

The two entered the hospital and it was obvious to both that the nurses were torn to being either irate or sympathetic with the younger doctor. Benton had called the hospital and spoke to Nurse Haleh while Carter was getting ready and she had the younger nurse that Carter had chewed out the day before with her, waiting.

"Go on," Benton spoke low, never letting go of the younger man's shoulder.

"I – uh – I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Carter stumbled at first but finally calmed down, "I had no right yelling at you or saying the things I did to you. I have no excuses, I can only say that I am dealing with some things and yesterday will never happen again."

"Damn right," Benton mumbled low enough for only his former student to hear.

Carter did his best not to blush though he couldn't stop a slight pink tint for creeping up his face. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

The young nurse gave him a nervous smile, "It's alright Doctor; thank you."

Carter nodded, meeting her eyes once before looking away, not noticing the most of the nurses who had been irate with him gave him looks of approval, their expressions softening slightly.

"Time for work," Benton steered him towards the ER's doctors lounge. "Get ready, I talked with Dr. Greene and Weaver, they agreed to let you work with me for the first half of your shift. You behave yourself, you can come down and work the ER for the second half. When you're done, re-dress, meet me in the hall to go home. Got it?"

"Got it," Carter agreed, not bothering to argue, afraid he'd get swatted by the older man. It could potentionally be a long day and he wasn't about to make it any longer.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/19/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/24/11


	56. Rosenquist

_**FOR:**_ Rosenquist

_**Fandom:**_ CSI: NY

_**Prompt:**_ Danny/Mac, Run away Danny

_**A/N: So, this is the one that gave me writers block. Rosenquist, I give you props for stumping me! I truly hope you like this!**_

_**THANKS TO: FC, for her wonderful help with this and just talking me through it. You're still the best!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

If you were to ask me, I Danny Messer-Taylor, couldn't tell you why I thought running away from home would be a good idea. I was too upset, scared, not thinking clearly, in case you couldn't guess. My emotions and thoughts were just so jumbled that I hopped a bus. To show case the point of my not thinking clearly I wasn't even sure _where_ I was going, I just wanted to get away.

At some point in the journey my phone rang and I answered it, which may have been stupid considering the fact that was running away, but I did. It was my dad, Mac Taylor, and I told him that I was ok, that I needed time to think, and I would be home eventually.

It didn't seem like very long before I was exiting the bus, in Atlantic City, wondering why the hell I was there when I could have been anywhere. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I felt kind of like the ten year old I once was the first time I ran away. I could do nothing more than sit down on a bench, wishing like crazy that my dad was there.

I know it might sound sad but…all, I wanted was my dad. I wanted him to tell me that it would be ok, that _I_ would be ok. I just couldn't have that; I had chosen to leave, to run and…and…

I felt like someone was staring at me which considering the fact that I am an adult looking like a lost ten year old (or so said the old man who asked me if I _was_, in fact, lost) someone probably was staring at me. I turned around and…well…honestly I thought I was seeing things. Standing at the entrance of the station was a man who looked like my dad. I figured I was just seeing what I wanted to see.

Then the figure started to jog towards me and I could stare in shock. My dad was running, in a bus station in Atlantic City, towards _me_! I couldn't even try to meet him half way, I was too stunned. Ok, and I admit it, I was too scared that he was going to tell me that I shouldn't come back or…I don't know.

Suddenly he was pulling me into a hug and I could only mutter in shock, "You came."

I didn't stop myself from breaking down into tears. The harder I cried, the harder he held onto me until I felt like I couldn't breathe but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he'd come for me. No one had _ever_ come for me. I even told him that and he pulled away, cupping my face in his heads.

"I will always come for you," Dad informed me softly, "You may not like the outcome of me coming for you but I promise I will _always_ come for you."

I gave a shaky laugh, "So I guess that mean's I'm in trouble?"

Dad pulled me into a tight hug, whispering in my ear, "Oh baby boy, trouble doesn't begin to describe it. We are going home, you are going to shower, eat, than go to bed."

"But," I tried to protest but he held me tighter.

"Tomorrow you and me are going to have a long talk and than once we're done talking, you, little boy, are going over my lap for a sound bare bottom spanking."

"Dad," I tried to protest again.

He pushed me back, cupping my face once again, "No matter what, I want you to remember one thing. I love you, you are _my_ son, and I will, always, _always_ come after you."

"I love you too dad," I burrowed in his chest, just wanting the comfort he was willing to gave me.

We stayed like that for at least twenty minutes. I wasn't even aware of anyone one else in the station. He'd come for me!

When I finally had some resemblance of control, dad put an arm around my shoulder and started to lead me out of the station, "Let's go home son."

I could do nothing more than smile. While I knew tomorrow wouldn't be any fun, right now, home sounded like a good idea.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/20/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/24/11


	57. Cullensfanatic 2

_**FOR:**_ Cullensfanatic

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Morgan/Hotch, Hitting Reid in anger

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It had been a long day for the team; the case they'd just come home from had been one of the worst. To top it all off Erin Strauss seemed to be hanging around the bullpen more then what was normal. Then again, with Jason Gideon now gone, and Hotch having to take full responsibility now maybe it wasn't so abnormal.

Either way the team was now on edge; every one of them doing their best to remain silent and unnoticeable. It worked until Spencer Reid, the one that Morgan considered a younger brother and Hotch considered a nephew, spilt some coffee.

Emily Prentiss couldn't hold back a giggle as Jennifer 'JJ' Jurua, who had just entered the bullpen, rushed over to make sure he was ok. Morgan would admit that the comment he made did have a slight mean tint to it. He hadn't meant it of course but it was there for everyone to see.

Reid had blushed and then calmly shooed JJ away so he could go into the break room for some towels to clean up his mess. As he'd passed Morgan he shot back a comment of his own; one that had Morgan glaring at him long after he was out of sight.

JJ snipped at Morgan too, making her way to Hotch's office to drop off some paperwork before going back to her office.

Mad at how JJ and Prentiss, though she hadn't said anything, were mad at _him_, Morgan had left his desk to find Reid. He had intended to apologize but seeing Reid laughing with Penelope Garcia, no longer upset at the comment to him, had pushed Morgan over the edge.

Without thinking Morgan stepped up behind Reid and smacked him on the back of his head…hard. Reid's head had shot forward, almost hitting Garcia's, and a hand automatically went up to the spot that had been hit.

Garcia had started to lecture right away but Reid had waved her off, making a good nature comment about Morgan hitting like a girl. And though Reid had laughed and kept a smile on his face, Morgan had noticed the hurt in the younger man's eyes.

Before he could apologize for his actions a voice had spoken up behind him, "Morgan, with me."

Morgan could only shut his eyes in defeat, Hotch had seen him, and he knew there was going to be a price to pay.

Knowing he could do nothing just yet, Hotch led his subordinate into his office, making him standing while he sat behind his desk.

"You will go back to your desk and you will stay there until it's time to go home," Hotch's voice was stern, his eyes smoldering with anger, "You will not talk to anyone for the rest of the day. When it's time to go home, you will follow me to my house where we will _talk_ about your actions. Don't test me on this Derek; you won't win."

Hotch gave him a pointed look before looking down at the paperwork before him. Knowing a dismissal when he got one, Morgan turned away and left the office, going back to his desk and burying himself in his work.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The day had gone by faster than Morgan had anticipated and he soon found himself bent over the back of a chair, getting a spanking he'd remember for a long while.

As the smacks of the hair brush fell onto Derek Morgan's backside, he could no longer hold back his tears. He writhed in his spot, hating the spanking he was getting and hating the disappointment that radiated off of the older man doling out the spanking.

"Hotch, please," He finally pleaded, "I'll never hit him again, I swear!"

"You'd better not," Hotchner retorted, "because if you so much as swat Spencer in anger, this will feel like love pats; got me?"

"Got it," Morgan agreed; hating himself for what he'd done. "Please, I'll apologize! I know it was wrong!"

Hotch aimed the next set of smacks at the tender sit spot; he agreed with the younger man, "You will apologize. You will also hold to the grounding that we'd have set for Spencer if he'd done something like this. One month, Derek; understand?"

"Y-yes," Morgan got out, willing to be grounded for a year if the spanking would just end.

"You don't _ever_ hit your brother again," Hotch laid a smack with every word before bringing the spanking to an end.

Morgan couldn't hold back a yelp at the last smack before hanging his head and crying. His tears were for the pain he was in and for the pain he knew his brother was in. As Hotch rubbed soothing circles on his back Morgan vowed to _never_ again raise a hand in anger…no matter what.

**THE END**

_**A/N: For anyone who hasn't voted in my poll please go vote! I see I have a few votes. It's interesting to see the results! Can't wait to see what the final choice will be!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/21/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/25/11


	58. FC 2

_**FOR:**_ FC

_**Fandom:**_ Blue Bloods

_**Prompt:**_ Jamie/Danny, "Every time you start out all casual – sounding with 'hey' you end up yelling at me." "No I don't!"

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Hey," Danny Reagan greeted his brother, entering the younger man's apartment without being invited, "How you doing?"

"Fine," Jamie, the youngest of the Reagan's, answered, eyeing his brother warily.

"What's with the look kid?" Danny asked a small smirk on his face.

"Nothing," Jamie tried.

"Spit it out already would you," Danny ordered giving his younger brother a weird look.

"It's just," Jamie started, "Every time you start out all casual – sounding with 'hey' you end up yelling at me."

"No I don't," Danny protested, looking offended.

"So, you're not here to yell at me?" The younger man asked giving his older brother a confused look.

"Yell at you," Danny frowned and shook his head, "No, no yelling."

"So…" Jamie started but was stopped suddenly when his older brother grabbed him by the upper arm and lifted his shirt sleeve up, showing off a stunning bruise and stitches. He stammered out, "I – I can e-explain."

"Please do," Danny kept his voice even with difficulty, "Explain to me why I saw you at the hospital in a paper gown and yet never received a phone call. Did I miss it? Or maybe dad just hasn't called me yet? Should I call him first, you think?"

"NO!" Jamie shouted before closing his eyes in a wince and blushing, "I mean, dad's probably sleeping and you don't want to wake him for nothing."

"You want to rethink that statement?" Danny glared at his brother, his tone still even yet showing his disappoint.

"Danny," Jamie tried.

"Shut up," Danny ordered, his eyes blazing, "I want to know what happened, when it happened, why you didn't call me and dad, and what you were thinking. Then I want you to pack a bag, don't forget work clothes, so you can stay with me and Linda until the stitches are out."

"What – no," Jamie protested, "I'm not a little kid you can just order around cuz you feel like it. You may not like it Danny, but I _am_ a member of the NYPD. You can't change that and you can't make me feel bad for it."

Danny opened and shut his mouth as he realized if he tried to say anything it'd come out as a yell. He started to pace and mumble to himself, trying to calm down.

Jamie simply stared at his older brother, knowing he was in trouble and hoping that the older man wouldn't tell their dad anything.

"Danny, look," Jamie sighed, tired, achy, and wanting to do nothing more than sleep.

"No, you look," Danny stood toe to toe with his brother, "You are going to do what I say or so help me, me yelling, is gonna be the _least_ of your problems."

"What's your problem," Jamie asked angrily, "Why the hell did you come over here for? I don't need your help. I'm not ten years old and getting bullied by Jimmy and company."

"Watch the attitude," Danny warned, going to a closet and grabbing his brother's duffel bag, "Put some clothes in or I'll do it for you."

"Go to hell Danny," Jamie snapped, his body hurting too much for him to be nice.

"Go to hell," Danny mused, before chuckling darkly, "OK."

Before Jamie could try to figure out what his brother meant by that he found himself dragged across the room and dumped gently over his brother's knees. _***SWAT, SWAT**_*****

"OW – Danny," Jamie yelped, "Stop."

"Not gonna happen kid," Danny started to scold, "If you get hurt, you let us know! We're your family; what if something happened to you while you were home alone? We wouldn't know and wouldn't know to check on you until it was too late! You don't want me to treat you like a kid, then stop acting like one." 

"Ok," Jamie tried, "Danny, I said ok."

"Not gonna work," Danny growled, his swats falling at even intervals, "Now, explain what happened and why you didn't tell us."

"Why don't you –OW, ok," Jamie tried to get his brother to stop the spanking but a harsh swat to his sit spot let him know it was a bad idea, "I was chasing a suspect and – OW– and he had a knife. I didn't see it till it was too late. It didn't seem like it was that bad – AH DANNY – but Sarge told me to go to the ER after work at least so I did. Doc put in twenty – OW – stitches and said he'd take 'em out in 7 to – AH – 10 days."

Danny laid down a few swats on his baby brother's sit spot before stopping. He didn't let Jamie get up as he questioned, "Are you ready to pack and come home with me?" Jamie nodded and Danny continued, "Are you ready to call dad and explain what happened?" Jamie groaned, a few more tears falling down his face as he nodded again. "Are you done with the tantrum?"

"Y-yes, sir," Jamie knew a vocalized answer was the only way to go.

"Come on then, up you go," Danny helped his brother stand, pulling him into a tight hug that Jamie more than willingly leaned into. "Go grab some clothes; Linda is holding supper for us."

Jamie just nodded and did as he was told after being released with a tight squeeze. He may not sit comfortably for the rest of the day but he knew his brother forgave him and loved him. For now, that was all he needed.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/22/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/26/11


	59. Anonymous A 2

_**FOR:**_ Anonymous A 2

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Danny, Breaking Law/Rules Again

_**A/N: So the person who prompted this wanted a continuation of the prompt by Gibbs4Eva. Hope you all like it!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

For the record, I'm gonna kill him. That's right, you heard me, Steven McGarrett is a dead man walking; he just doesn't know it yet.

Normally I can attempt to hide my emotions but this time I can't. The rest of the team, Chin Ho Kelly and his cousin Kono, are staring at me and I can do no more the glare.

Or that's all I _could _do until I demanded to know, "Where the hell's McGarrett?"

I shot Kono a glance as I realized she _actually_ squeaked at me! It seems my glare was a little more then she could handle so I softened my expression and shot her an apologetic smile. She returned my smile with a nervous one of her own. I noticed she never answered my question and threw my gaze at her older cousin who was simply staring at me.

"Fine, I won't actually kill him," I sighed annoyed. Seeing his expression soften I mumbled to myself, "I'll just maim him a bit."

"He said something about going home early," Chin told me with a raised eyebrow, "Should I even ask what he did now."

"Nope," I shook my head and headed for the door. Steve had a lot to answer too.

"Why not," Chin yelled to me, since he knew I knew that he could handle Steve and whatever he'd done.

I yelled back as I left our floor, "So you're not an accessory."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It didn't take me long to get to Steve's place. I've been over enough and all but actually live in the damn place. I know the door's gonna be locked and I wonder if the Super SEAL has remembered that I have a key.

Apparently he has cuz I can't get in due to the dead bolt but that's ok. I walked around back and find Steve who has just dropped his trash bag into the trash can outside.

"Danny," He's obviously shocked.

"Steven," I don't let any amusement show in my face.

What do I find amusing? I find his expression amusing. Steve doesn't seem to realize that the look he's giving me is the same one my daughter Grace gives me when she knows she's in trouble and is trying her best to get out of it.

It doesn't work for her it's sure the hell not gonna work for him. Time to burst his bubble…

"Don't you Danny me," I start to scold; if it'd been Grace I'd have used Danno instead, "Did you think I wouldn't find out about your little escapade? Or better yet, Mr. Super SEAL, maybe you thought I would find out you got _hurt_ during your little escapade?"

"When you put it like that," Steve whined (again, yes you heard me right) at me, "Come on Danno, I'm fine. I'm still standing, nothing bad happened. Why don't you come in, have a beer; maybe we can order a pizza?"

"Oh, I'm coming in alright," I ushered back into the house and towards the living room, "There's an easy way and a hard way Steven. You take the easy way this ends quickly. You take the hard way, I call Chin to come over and this ends after a very long time."

His jaw drops as he realizes what I'm telling him. I've spanked him once before; granted I had the element of surprise on my side at the time. This time, I need his cooperation. He wants so badly to protest, I can see it in his eyes. I drive the situation home a little more.

"Do you have any idea what it would do to us if something happened to you?" I demand to know. "What would you like me to tell your sister when I call her that her only family is dead? Better yet, tell me, please, how I should tell Gracie that her Uncle Steve isn't going to be around anymore."

It's a low blow, one I can see in his eyes, but he doesn't have the look of someone who wants to protest. He surprised me by giving a sigh and standing next to the couch; the same couch I'd gotten him bent over the first time.

There's a question on his lips, one that is making him blush. As a father and big brother, I have a feeling, I know what the question is but I'm not going to say anything unless he does. I simply raise an eyebrow in silent question and wait for him to ask.

He finally manages to spit a part of it out, "Can I…I mean may I…that is…my pants, um...should I…"

I finally take pity on him and order, "Underwear up, pants down."

I'm surprised when he doesn't even protest that order. He just does as I say and bends over the back of the couch. The next few minutes aren't going to be pretty as I raise the small ping pong shaped paddle up and take aim.

After this is over, I hope he never does anything to make me have to do this again. I'm only older by a couple months, am shorter by several inches, yet I feel like the older brother in the same way I am with my blood siblings. In this, it is my duty to ensure their safety, even from themselves and I take the duty seriously.

I just hope Steve learns quickly as I let the paddle fall for what is to be the first of many smacks.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Just a quick side note, in real life the two actors who play Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett are only 2 weeks apart in age with Danny being the oldest. The one who plays Chin is 10 years older than the two and the one who plays Kono is 2 years older than the two. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/23/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/27/11


	60. Snarks 2

_**FOR:**_ Snarks

_**Fandom:**_ Harry Potter

_**Prompt:**_ Ron/Snape, Didn't finish an essay and gives the reason that he wanted to leave Snape in suspense as to how it ended

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Mr. Weasley," The Potions Master's silky voice waded through the silence, "Stay after."

"Y-yes, sir," Ron Weasley, the youngest Weasley boy, replied nervously, shooting looks with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

It seemed liked no time at all before the Potions class was over and everyone but Ron was running for the door. When the last student left the Potions Master glared at the red head.

"To me, Mr. Weasley," Severus Snape intoned dangerously.

"Yes, sir," Ron intoned back, putting his bag onto the table and walking to stand in front of his teachers desk.

"Tell me, Mr. Weasley," Snape glared, "What makes you think you're as special as your friend, Mr. Potter, that you don't have to finish your essay?"

"I did it on purpose sir," Ron answered, a smug look on his face, irritated at the older man's stab at his friend who wasn't even there to defend himself.

"On purpose," The older wizard questioned, "And why would you do that?"

"I wanted to leave you in suspense" Ron answered, failing to hide the smirk that came to his face.

Professor Snape's face didn't twitch though his glare became much more deadly. Ron gulped nervously, having realized he'd stepped over the line with his comment. Before he could even think to apologize The Professor sneered.

"I hope you feel the same way after I've contacted your parents, Mr. Weasley," Snape glared.

"What," Ron paled, "But sir, can't I just have a detention?"

"Have no fear Mr. Weasley, you'll have a week's worth of detentions," The man agreed, "But since corporal punishment isn't allowed here at Hogwarts anymore, I think your parents should be involved."

"Corporal punishment," Ron squeaked, wondering how things had gone so downhill so fast.

"A spanking Mr. Weasley," The man intoned, "If I had my choice or you were one of my Slytherins you'd feel my displeasure twice this week at least. Since it's not my choice and you're not a Slytherin then I get to go to the next best choice."

Ron's mouth gaped open. His parents getting involved wasn't a good thing. His mom would send a howler which mean breakfast was out of the question for the next week at least and it also meant his dad would, more than likely, come to the school for a…visit.

"Unless you'd like to make it two weeks, Mr. Weasley, I suggest you get to class." Snape stared at his student, taking note of the paleness of the boy's face.

"Yes, sir," Ron quickly grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Hoping to lighten what was to come he stopped at the door and turned to the Potion's Master, his tone respectful, "I apologize sir."

Ron left the room quickly; his week just got longer.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/24/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/28/11


	61. KeyDazy 2

_**FOR:**_ KeyDazy

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS

_**Prompt: **_Tony/Gibbs, Tony's behavior around biological father

_**A/N: This drabble is based on Season 7, Episode 12, Flesh and Blood**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

With their steak eaten and dishes washed, Leroy Jethro Gibbs led his Senior Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo back into the living room.

"We should talk," Gibbs stated, sitting down on the coffee table and motioning for the younger man to sit on the couch in front of him.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Tony mused, taking the seat as directed, "Don't suppose I could plead temporary insanity?"

"Oh you were temporarily insane alright," Gibbs agreed, "But that's not excuse for your behavior during this case. You should have come to me if you were having that much trouble."

"I know," Tony looked away, ashamed of his actions and not wanting to look his boss and surrogate dad in the eyes.

"Talk to me Anthony," Gibbs ordered calmly, laying a hand on his son's bouncing knee.

Tony gave him a quick look before opening his mouth and talking, doing his best to explain what he didn't truly understand.

He explained how his biological father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior, showing up had thrown him for a loop just as his presence always did. With Senior around he had felt the pressure to "serve two masters" and hadn't known how to handle it. He continued to explain that with Senior around there was always the fear of disappointing the man further then he already had.

It was, he concluded, no excuse for his frat boy and probie like behavior. He met the lead agent's eyes for the first time, "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Why did you come to me Tony?"

"The case," Tony started but was stopped.

"To hell with the case," Gibbs snapped before stopping and taking a deep breath. "What do I always tell you?"

Tony looked away again but Gibbs wasn't having it. He took Tony's chin in his hand and forced him to look at him.

"That I'm more important than any case." Tony sighed sadly, "I'm sorry dad."

"I know you are," Gibbs agreed. "You know what you did was wrong?" Tony nodded. "You know why you're in trouble?" Another nod. "Ok then, go on upstairs, get ready for bed; I'll be right up."

Tony swallowed nervously before nodding in agreement and doing as he was told.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Gibbs had waited a half hour before going up to his son's room. He didn't make his child wait for what was to come, choosing instead to calmly put his son over his knee.

"Why are we here," Gibbs questioned, wanting to make sure his son truly understood.

"My behavior was inappropriate," Tony answered, his face flushing at his position.

Gibbs gave a silent sigh as he raised his hand high before letting it fall. _***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

Tony hissed as the first swat landed before falling silent. He did his best not to wiggle, to not shame himself any more then he had.

"You listen to me Anthony," Gibbs ordered, his swats falling at an even pace. "I've said this many times but I'll keep saying it until you believe me. You are more important to me than any case. If you had just come to me, I would have helped you."

"I didn't want you to take me off the case," Tony informed his dad, tears forming in his eyes, "I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"I could _never_ be disappointed in you," Gibbs said gently, his swats lightening slightly, "This wasn't a normal situation son. You need to talk to me. Your behavior during the case isn't acceptable. I do _understand_ it though."

"I'm s-sorry," Tony cried, not bothering to hide his tears.

While Gibbs knew that for his son's actions during the case, he deserved a longer spanking, he couldn't bring himself to actually continue. As far as he was concerned his son had been through enough. With a couple swats aimed at Tony's sit spot, he brought the spanking to an end and righted his child.

"It's over," Gibbs soothed, "I've got you baby boy; it's ok."

Tony continued to cry, not just for the spanking, not just for upsetting his dad, but because he still didn't have the love of the one man who should have loved him the most.

Gibbs could do nothing more then hold him tighter. It would take time for his son to heal and as far as Gibbs was concerned he'd be damned if DiNozzo Senior ever came near Tony again.

Too bad for him, he didn't know what the future held.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/25/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/28/11


	62. MAB 2

_**FOR:**_ MAB

_**Fandom:**_ Blue Bloods

_**Prompt:**_ Danny/Frank, ?

_**A/N: This drabble takes place during the Pilot episode of Blue Bloods**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Detective Danny Reagan entered his childhood home quietly, finding his grandfather, Henry, in the sitting room reading the newspaper.

"It's dad around," Danny asked the eldest Reagan, trying to hide his unease.

"Upstairs," Henry answered shooting his grandson a look, "He's waiting for you."

"Afraid of that," Danny hung up his coat and started for the stairs, "If I don't come back…"

"You really beat the guy up?" Henry asked the younger man.

"He knew where the little girl was," Danny didn't back down, "She was going to die if we didn't find her. You can't tell me that if that had been Erin you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"I wouldn't be so flippant with your father," Henry suggested, motioning for his grandchild to go on up, "If you don't come back I'll tell Linda you love her."

"Thanks granddad," Danny sighed, making his way up to meet his dad; the one man in the whole world that could make him feel like the ten-year-old who had disobeyed.

Danny knocked on his dad's bedroom door and waiting until he was given permission to enter, "You wanted to see me pop?"

"Do I really need to tell you why," Commissioner Frank Reagan, also known as dad to his kids, Francis to his father, intoned.

"No sir," His son answered softly. Taking a deep breath Danny continued, "I'm not going to apologize dad; I can't. I did what I had to do to save that little girl and I'd do it again."

"I'm not asking you to apologize son," Frank motioned for him to sit down, "but you need to realize that what you did was wrong. Because of your actions that man would have gone free if you hadn't figured out he was wanted in Florida. Do you even fully grasp that?"

"Of course I do," Danny snapped, looking down as his dad gave him a pointed look. "If that little girl had died when I had the chance to do something…"

"That is neither here nor there," Frank said firmly, "What you did was more then go against procedure it was immoral. If you have a good argument I'll be glad to hear it, otherwise, get over here; you don't want me to get you."

Danny stared at his dad in shock. At his age he couldn't believe this was happening…again. He knew that what he'd done was wrong; had known the minute he decided to roughen their suspect up that he'd have to pay the price eventually. Of course at the time the price he thought he'd have to pay would just be professionally.

Walking to his dad's side, knowing that in seconds he would be unceremoniously pulled down over his dad's lap like a ten year old, he knew just how wrong he was.

"Can't I…" he started with a wince, "I mean, come on dad, I'm not ten anymore."

Frank didn't like it; his own dad had pulled him over his lap long after he'd reached adulthood. At the same time he understood his own son's feeling.

"Over the edge you go then," Frank finally decided, "Boxers can stay up but the trousers have to come down son."

Danny closed his eyes but didn't give himself a chance to think about it. He let his pants slip to his knees as he bent over the edge of the bed, his backside at just the perfect height.

His dad didn't waste any time in grabbing the wide, sturdy, wooden hairbrush from his dresser. Raising it in the air Frank took a breath to steady his nerves before letting it fall. _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_

Danny hissed at the first smack and felt his breath catch with the third. It hurt worse then he remembered and for a second he wondered wildly why he'd done what he had. Remembering the little girl who had brought him cookies he mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

"You know the difference between right and wrong," Frank lectured, "and I expect you to act like it. This does not happen again or I promise you Danny as Commissioner I will have your badge and as your father I will have this conversation with you every night until I think you learned better."

Remembering his grandfather's words, Danny didn't bother to tell his dad that if the situation arose again he'd do the same thing every time. In fact, Danny isn't quite sure what to say so he says nothing at all; simply doing his best to breathe through the pain that starting to blossom on his backside.

Frank says nothing more; father and son both knowing they're going to be here awhile. As Frank sets a steady pace, making sure to cover every inch of his son's backside, Danny makes sure he hides the tears that are threatening to fall.

The tears will fall soon and Frank will continue to lecture then. Before they're done Frank will lay some swats on his son's backside; a spot that will make Danny have to find reasons not to sit so he won't squirm in front of his own kids.

For now the only sound heard is the brush landing on an up turned backside. It'll be over soon…or so Danny hopes.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/26/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/29/11


	63. F2F 2

_**FOR:**_ F2f

_**Fandom:**_ Numb3rs

_**Prompt:**_ Charlie/Larry,

_**A/N: This drabble is based on Season 2, Episode 7, Convergence **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Professor Larry Fleinhardt walked down the hallway of Cal-Si, slowly making his way back to his office…or maybe it was to his protégées, Professor Charles Eppes, office. The airheaded man shrugged, they were in the same direction so it didn't really matter.

He was just passing by Charlie's office when he heard disgruntled voices clashing. He stopped in the doorway unbeknownst to the office's occupants.

"_Marshall, do whatever you like. Just you remember Amita's a sharp mathematician, so no matter how hard you try you'll never get her to believe that this_," His protégées voice held a smirk to it as he held his fingers barely an inch apart, "_is six inches_."

Larry held his breath as the school's guest lecturer, Marshall Penfield, smirked and replied back, "I bet with you that subject's never come up."

With wide eyes, the older man rushed into the room before the two younger people could get in a physical alteration. He was only vaguely aware of Colby Granger's response to his partner David Sinclair ("_Ooh, math fight_") as he pushed Marshall and Charlie apart.

Glaring at the four occupants Larry was quick to issue orders, "Mr. Penfield, I'm sure you're busy getting ready for your presentation. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The school's guest, blinked, "No thank you Professor; I'll just be on my way."

Larry watched him leave before turning to the two FBI Agents, "Did you really think standing there was a good idea?"

"Sorry Larry," David muttered, rubbing neck and looking away. Colby, unaware that the older man could be the stern type, said nothing, simply looking at his partner in confusion.

"I'm well aware that you are here for something important," Larry wasn't in the forgiving mood just yet, "But I need to speak with Charles for a moment. If you'd excuse us?"

David nodded, taking a step back as Larry walked out of his former student's office and headed for his own; Charlie followed without being told too.

The short walk to the older man's office felt like it took forever to Charlie who knew he was in trouble. To say such thing to an enemy who he met on the street was one thing; to say such a thing to an enemy who was also the guest lecturer at his place was of work…well…it was a complete other.

"Larry, I'm," Charlie started but was stopped.

"I understand, Charles, that you and Mr. Penfield aren't exactly on friendly terms," Larry leaned against his desk, glaring at the younger man, "But your behavior towards him reflects on who you are and this school."

"I know Larry," Charlie broke in, rushing to make sure he could get his say, "I didn't go looking for him; he entered my room without asking. I didn't even start the conversation. He made a comment and…I'm sorry Larry."

"To me Charles," Larry ordered watching the younger man wince but do as he told.

Charlie bit his lip to hold back his protest, knowing it'd only be worse for him. He knew the moment he'd seen Larry he was going to be in trouble for his comment. He was well aware he should have kept quiet or even told Penfield to leave. He had no real defense except to reiterate that he and the other man didn't get along, never had, and never would.

Taking a hold of his protégées arm and spinning him sideways, Larry quickly administered two swats. _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"You need to hold your temper," Larry scolded before bringing his hand down again, this time not stopping until he reached an even dozen, lecturing the whole time. "You should have told him you were busy and asked him to leave. You've had an attitude about him being here the entire time; change it. If you get into another argument with him I will not be pleased."

"OW," Charlie yelped before blinking back the tears that wanted to fall, "I got it Larry."

"Good," Larry spun him back around, "I'll make sure he stays away from you, you stay away from him; ok?"

"Ok," Charlie agreed glad that the spanking, as short as it was, was over. He'd half expected a full one that left him not wanting to sit and was glad he was wrong. He asked, "Can I go back to David and Colby now?"

"Go on," Larry pulled the younger man in for a quick hug before giving him a gentle push towards the door, "Behave yourself this time."

Charlie gave a short wave. He'd behave himself…for now.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/27/11

WRITTEN ON: 6/30/11


	64. Boycrazy30008 2

**_FOR:_** boycrazy30008

**_Fandom:_** Supernatural

**_Prompt:_** Sam/Dean, Temper Tantrum

**_OoOoOoOo_**

"Sam I swear to god," Dean Winchester warned his younger brother, "If you keep throwing a temper tantrum like a five year old I will treat you one."

"Go to hell Dean," Sam snapped back at his older brother, tired of being told what to do and when to do it.

Sam continued his rant, objects flying every so often. If asked, he couldn't tell you what really set him off though he could tell you that it was his brother who 'broke the camel's back'.

Having had a long day of driving Sam had been relaxing in the hotel room Dean had stopped at and was watching television. The two had had a disagreement over dinner, of all things, and when they were done eating Dean had ordered his brother to go to bed.

Sam had scoffed, having not been ordered to bed at nine since he was fifteen and grounded. Dean had simply thrown some clothes in his direction, told him they were leaving early and he was tired of hearing him whine.

Sam's temper had let lose which is why Dean was now rubbing the bridge of his nose while his younger brother was still throwing his possessions around the room like the ten year old he had once been.

"Last warning Sam," Dean's voice had a hard edge to it, one that Sam ignored.

"I don't know why you think you have the…Dean!" Sam yelped, having been lifted off his feet and dumped none too gently over his older brother's lap.

"I warned you," Dean scolded, "If you're going to act like your five, I'm going to treat you like one. What part of that statement did you think was a joke?"

"You're such an ass – OW," Sam seethed as the first swat fell, "You jerk! I'm an adult not some snot nosed kid you can order around."

"You could have fooled me," Dean snorted, his hand never wavering. "You want to throw a temper tantrum, fine but this is what happens when you do."

"Come on – OW – Dean," Sam pleaded, "I'll go to bed!"

"You're damn right you will," Dean agreed, "You're going to bed and every night for the next month you will be in bed when I tell you or you will find yourself in this position again and again until it sticks. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, s-sir," Sam cried out, the pain in his backside becoming more intense with every solid swat.

"Almost done Sammy," Dean muttered, capturing the hand that Sam had thrown back in an attempt to protect his backside.

He gave the hand a squeeze as he tipped him more forward and aimed the next dozen and half swats on his baby brother's sit spot.

"No," Sam cried, as the first swat landed, "OW – p-please – AH – De-ean."

When the last swat fell Dean released the captured hand and rubbed soothing circles on his younger brother's back, "It's ok Sammy. Breathe for me kiddo. I've got you."

"S-sorry," Sam hiccupped, "So, sorry."

It took a few minutes before Sam gave a sigh and give signs he was ready to get up. He was, surprising enough considering the position he'd just been in, stunned when his big brother lifted him up to stand.

"Go get dressed, it's late," Dean ordered, his tone gentle.

It wasn't even a half hour later when Sam was finally in bed and sound asleep. Dean gave a sigh before going to change; having to punish his baby brother always wore him out.

He could only hope that Sam didn't push him again any more, any time soon.

**THE END**

**_OoOoOoOo_**

WRITTEN FOR: 6/28/11

WRITEN ON: 7/1/11


	65. Hope1iz 2

_**FOR:**_ Hope1iz

_**Fandom:**_ Numb3rs

_**Prompt:**_ Colby/Don, Janus list or where Colby goes off and does something even if it turns out alright

_**OoOoOoOo**_

FBI Agent Colby Granger stared as his partner David Sinclair left the office without saying goodbye. Megan Reeves gave him a sympathetic smile as she gave a small wave goodbye and left the office minutes later. It wasn't until his boss, Don Eppes, started to leave without saying goodbye that Colby snapped.

"Are any of you ever going to forgive me?" Colby asked his boss's retreating back. He couldn't stop himself from sounding angry but he'd been back for a month now and the rest of his team seemed no closer to forgiving him now then they had when they first found out the truth.

"It's hard to give forgiveness when it was never asked for," Don answered, trying to keep his own anger at bay, "What do want from us Colby? We're doing the best we can."

"You're not," Colby disagreed, "I didn't lie to cuz I wanted to Don. I had my orders and I followed them. I'm sorry if you don't agree with what I did but I did what I had to. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell all of you but I wasn't allowed. We didn't know who to trust and…"

"You didn't know if you could trust me?" Don questioned, "You couldn't trust me yet I'm supposed to trust you after you lied to me…twice?"

"It's not like that," Colby snapped before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Sorry."

"I'm not going to speak for David," Don explained calmly, "I don't know if or when that bridge can be repaired. Megan has forgiven you and is willing to start all over again. I, myself, have forgiven you Colby. I do understand that you did what you had to do. Trust, however, is another story; all I can say is that we'll work on it."

Don had started to turn away, wanting to do nothing more then go home and crash but then he caught a glimpse of Colby's face and felt his heart go out to the younger man. Somewhere along the way his team had become his family.

Megan Reeves, the only female, was the annoying younger sister that, despite wanting to be the first to push her off the cliff, you'd die to protect.

David Sinclair was the brother that, despite being from obviously different parents, was the same age; a twin almost. While he was good at following direction he was also good at giving sound advice.

And lastly there was Colby, the younger brother that, while physically looking like he could and would kick your ass, you couldn't help but want to protect. Despite having been through many things in his young life he was still, in many ways, innocent about a lot.

Don sighed, he could no more turn away from Colby now then he could from his actual younger brother, Charlie. The look Colby had on was one Charlie used often; it meant that Colby hadn't forgive himself, the entire conversation had nothing to do with Don.

"You need to forgive yourself Colby," Don advised, "We can forgive you five ways to Sunday but unless you forgive yourself, none of that matters."

"I betrayed all of you," Colby's voice was filled with guilt, "I could have gotten you all hurt and for what? For what Don? I don't deserve your forgiveness and I sure as hell don't deserve your trust. You'll have my resignation by morning."

"And I won't accept it," Don replied, his voice holding an edge, "We've been through too much for you to walk away. What did you do it for? You did it to make us all that much safer. I said it once and I'll say it again, I forgive you."

"I want your trust," Colby responded, his eyes holding tears that he refused to let fall.

"Then you earn it back," Don's voice was gentle, a tone most heard when he was speaking to his brother, "You need to forgive yourself and if you trust me I can help you with that."

"What do I do?" Colby inquired, willing to do anything at this point to feel that he had earned the right for his team's forgiveness.

"Come on," Don ushered him to the elevators, "I have a guestroom you can stay in. We'll grab your bag from your car first."

Colby said nothing, allowing Don to do what he did best; take care of him.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The drive to Don's apartment was done in silence; both grateful that it wasn't a long ride. Don provided take out for them both to eat since neither had had more than vending food to eat for the past couple of days.

With the food gone Don had ordered Colby to take a shower and get ready for bed. Despite being old enough to take care of himself Colby was grateful for the direction. It wasn't until he came out from the guestroom to find out what he should do next that he realized Don's intent.

"D-Don," Colby gulped nervously.

"After this, you'll forgive yourself," Don ordered gently, his tone still the same as when he talked to Charlie, "If you can't then this will happen as many times as it take for it to be possible. New get over here."

Colby realized that he could say no, that he could walk out and Don would never think less of him but he couldn't. He felt it was a well deserved punishment and so he bent over the chair, thankful when he felt Don's hand on his lower back, not to restrain him but to give him contact.

He braced himself knowing the next few minutes wouldn't be fun but when it was over he knew, he'd be able to finally forgive himself.

Don took a deep breath and as he exhaled let the first smack of the brush fall.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/29/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/2/11


	66. Tessab

_**FOR:**_ Tessab

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, Disappointment

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Disappointment radiated off of Chin Ho Kelly so fully that it made the rest of his team shiver. His cousin, Kono, finally managed to get out that she needed to make copies and headed out of the floor despite the fact that there was a copier right outside her office.

Detective Danny 'Danno' Williams had been considered following her but then decided that someone needed to be around in case Chin decided to go with first instinct and kill their 5-0 team leader. He chose, instead to stand in the doorway of his office, watching the duo intently.

Steven McGarrett refused to look the older man, the one he considered his kaikua'ana, in the eyes so palpable was his disappointment.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you," Steve finally muttered before walking into his office quickly before he could be stopped.

Danny opened his mouth, fully intending to unleash his own wrath on Chin for making his normally stoic partner sound so childlike but a stern look had him changing his mind.

Chin gave a rather audible growl as he stormed into the younger man's office, "Look at me Steve."

McGarrett stood where he was, pretending to be looking at his book case, "I'm busy Chin; can we do this later?"

"No," Chin was stern. He ordered just as sternly, "Look at me right now Steven and tell me, did _you_ disappoint me?"

Steve turned slowly; his eyes landing on a spot slightly over Chin's shoulders rather than his eyes and Chin let it go for the moment.

"Answer me kaikaina," Chin ordered, "Did _you_ disappoint me?"

"No sir," Steve finally answered, at a rather pointed look from Chin that he couldn't ignore he continued, "You're disappointed in the prank I did and that it hurt someone."

While normally Chin would wait for them to go home before punishing the younger man he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He went to the window facing the hallway and drew the curtains shut, closing off Danny's line of sight.

"Go stand in the corner," Chin motioned to corner in the right side of the room, "You'll stay there until I tell you otherwise, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Blushing Steve did as he was told, clasping his hands behind his back.

Chin left the office, stopping to talk with Danny. When they were done Danny grabbed his coat and took off, telling Chin to call him and Kono when it was safe to come back.

While Danny wasn't 100% sure what was going to happen he could make an educated guess. Chin gave him a nod of agreement before going to his office and waiting.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Twenty minutes after having stuck his younger brother in a corner, Chin returned and allowed him to come out. There were no other words spoken as Chin had simply motioned to a chair that he had moved away from the desk slightly and Steve took an all too familiar position over it.

Raising the small ping pong shaped paddle he carried in his bag, Chin let it fall, not wanting to make Steve wait. _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_

"OW," Steve yelped, unable to hold it in as one spot was assaulted three times in a row.

"You pranked Officer Leman out of spite," Chin lectured, disappointment still obvious in his tone, "It was cruelly done and _that_ is why you are in trouble."

Chin continued to let the paddle fall even as his kaikaina started to shift while he'd left his free hand to rest gently on Steve lower back, he now used slight pressure, both to reassure and still the younger man.

"You will leave Leman alone," Chin continued, noticing that Steve had stopped shifting but his shoulders were now shaking in a motion that let him know Steve was crying. He finished up with sixteen smacks to the younger man's sit spot, "I mean it Steven, you don't look at, talk to, or in any way communicate with Officer Leman; do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Steve managed to get out through his tears; the pain of knowing he'd disappointed his big brother more painful than the spanking.

When the spanking was over, Chin rubbed soothing circles on Steve's back; waiting for the younger man to calm down slightly before helping him up.

Chin pulled Steve into a hug before sending him to freshen up. Only time would tell if Steve would heed his order.

**THE END**

_**A/N: I'm still having trouble posting so the next few might be later then intended but have no fear, I AM writing them as I wait to be able to post them! I hope to officially catch up soon. Also, please pay attention to the next A/N as it'll explain some things. Thanks! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 6/30/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/3/11


	67. MMI 2

_**FOR:**_ MMI

_**Fandom:**_ Numb3rs

_**Prompt:**_ Charlie/Alan, Rude/Disrespectful

_**OoOoOoOo**_

There was an awkward, tension filled silence in the house. Don Eppes, FBI Agent and team leader, swallowed nervously and thanked the high heavens he wasn't in his brother's place.

Mildred 'Millie' Finch cleared her throat and looked at the man she had been seeing, if one would call it that, for the past few weeks, "I should be going Alan. Thank you for a lovely dinner; Don, it was a pleasure spending time with you. Charlie, I'll see you at work Monday."

"Millie," Alan tried but stopped as he realized that there was no way he could stop his date from leaving. He leveled a glare at his youngest, Charlie, before turning back to the only woman in the room, "Let me walk you out."

As his father walked Millie to the door Don shot his younger brother a look of utter disbelief but said nothing. In the Eppes household to be rude and disrespectful was bad enough to be so to a guest or female was worse to do so with someone who was both a guest and female was the worst.

Alan Eppes returned to the table and turned his attention to his oldest, "Didn't you say something about getting back to work?"

Don nodded as he stood, "I did; thanks for dinner dad. Good luck chuck."

The last part was mumbled quietly, Don not wanting to irritate his irate dad anymore then he already was. In a matter of a minute flat Don was gone leaving a now nervous Charlie facing his very pissed off dad.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately," Alan glared, hands on his hips, "but I've had enough of your attitude; it's childish and petty. I didn't put up with it when you were younger and I'm surely not gonna start putting up with it now. You are to finish eating, go upstairs, take a shower, get ready for bed, and be back downstairs; you have one hour."

Alan didn't wait for a response, choosing to go to his room to calm down before having to deal with his wayward younger son.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Charlie entered the living room an hour, on the dot, later. His face was pale as he realized exactly what he'd done. He walked to his father and didn't fight it when his done pulled him over his lap.

"Do you know why you're here?" Alan asked.

"Yes, sir," Charlie replied, his voice going an octave higher than usual as his dad lowered his pajama bottoms and boxers to his knees, "I was rude and disrespectful to Millie during dinner."

Giving a nod that his son didn't see, Alan raised his hand and brought it crashing down on the bared backside before him. _** *SWAT***_

Charlie hissed as the burn from the one swat blossomed; it had been awhile since his dad had had him in this particular position.

"I understand," Alan scolded as he spanked, his youngest, "that it must be weird for you to have your father dating your boss. I also understand that it must be hard for you to actually see me dating someone that wasn't your mother. However, you crossed the line tonight with your attitudes towards Millie. Your mother and I did _not_ raise sons who treated others the way you treated her tonight."

Charlie backside had gone from a light dusty pink to a darker shade of pink as Alan continued to swat him. It hadn't take long for the younger man to let his tears flow.

"D-dad," Charlie begged, "P-please stop! I'm sorry; i-it won't happen a-again."

"It better not Charles," Alan warned, "Because if it does then you and I will have this discussion again only next time I won't be so lenient. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," Charlie cried.

Knowing he needed to finish up, Alan lowered one knee and raised the other, giving him perfect access to the tender spot where thigh met backside. Alan peppered the sit spot quickly.

"No," Charlie pleaded, "OW – dad – AH – please, I-I'm – OW – sorry!"

With a final swat Alan gently righted his son's clothing and turned him over, holding him close, "It's ok Charlie; shhh baby boy, I've got you."

"Sorry," Charlie hiccupped through his tears, "I-I didn't m-meant to ruin e-everything."

"I know baby," Alan soothed, "We're ok."

Alan continued in this fashion, waiting for his son's tears to dry. It took a while but Charlie was able, after almost twenty minutes, to stop his flow of tears.

"I didn't mean to," Charlie started but was stopped.

"Enough now," Alan ordered gently, "You're going to apologize to Millie for your rudeness and disrespect. You're not going to complain about being grounded for the rest of the week. You'll apologize to your brother for dinner and then we're not going to talk about it anymore. Alright?"

"Yes, sir," Charlie gave a sigh of relief. He may not be happy with all that he had to do or being grounded but he'd take it all if it meant he was forgiven.

"Up to bed," Alan prodded, "I'll be up in awhile."

"Nigh dad," Charlie walked as fast as he was able with an aching backside leaving his dad to clean up the table.

As he did so Alan couldn't help but send a silent prayer to his deceased wife to give him and Charlie the strength they needed to get through the "Millie situation."

**THE END**

_**A/N: So, some of you have sent PM's asking me about why I haven't been able to catch up. First off, let me apologize! I am so sorry; I honestly had every intention to be caught up by now. Secondly let me explain. I am a submissive bi-sexual. (For anyone who has questions/comments please PM me.) I recently found a Dom whose first order of business was to make sure that I am in bed by 2 a.m. Here's the problem with that. I do most of my writing around 2 a.m. Because I'm still getting used to the situation, I haven't been that good with managing my time (I'm used to going to bed between 4 and 5) and that's pushed me back. I hope to be on schedule soon and hope you'll hang on a little while longer. Thank you!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/1/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/3/11


	68. JOD 2

_**FOR:**_ JOD

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS

_**Prompt:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Taking Unnecessary Risks in the Field

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs heart caught in his throat as he watch his son, Tony DiNozzo Gibbs, dashed across the street during the gun fight even though he had no vest. He wanted desperately to yell out to the younger man be was scared that if he did he would force Tony's concentration to veer off of what it should be.

To Gibbs eyes it felt as if everything went into slow motion as Tony finally reached the safety of the other side. He allowed himself a split second to slump over before getting back to the fight at hand. He yelled directions to his team, doing his best to calm his still racing heart.

Despite the fact that there had been a minute or two where the Lead Agent feared they'd lose, his NCIS team finally managed to take down the bad guys. He watched as his team handed off the cuffed gunmen and all came back to stand by him, waiting for more direction.

"Ziva, McGee, follow, make sure they don't free. When you're done, wash up, grab something to eat, sleep if you have to. Make sure you're back in three hours to debrief and finish your paperwork," Gibbs ordered gruffly. He waited for them to leave before turning to his wayward son, his face impassive, "Go back to the office and get check over by Duck."

"Gibbs I'm fine," Tony gave a tired smile, hoping to defuse the man who was seconds from going into full blown Papa Bear mode.

"Ducky, now," Gibbs wasn't ready to be defused.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It didn't take long for Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard to look Tony over and declare him healthy, "He's absolutely fine considering Jethro. I'd suggest something to eat and then a nap but that's it."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs gave in to his sigh of relief, "Can we use your office?"

"But of course Jethro," Ducky nodded, knowing full well what was going to happen, "Come Mr. Palmer, let us go grab ourselves and the others some lunch."

"Of course Dr. Mallard," Jimmy Palmer replied, leaving autopsy first.

Ducky gave a sympathetic smile to both men and left autopsy after his assistant. Tony didn't need to be told to go into Ducky's office and quietly led the way.

"What were you thinking?" Gibbs demanded to know, the door barely shut behind him, "You ran head first into danger!"

"No," Tony protested quickly, "I was doing what needed to be done, nothing more."

"You took an unnecessary risk," Gibbs' voice was stern, "You know better Anthony. Do you know, what we would have gone through if we lost you?"

Tony's eyes held a hint of anguish as he remembered how he felt when Kate had died. He now knew and believed that the others cared for him and so he assumed they would miss him as much as he missed Kate.

As if reading his mind Gibbs continued, "It would be worse for us losing you then when we lost Kate. For one, we've known you longer; worked with you longer. For two, you are _my son_. I will do whatever it takes to make you understand that you don't take unnecessary risks."

Tony didn't fight it when Gibbs sat on the small couch and pulled him down over his lap. Tony didn't even make any noise when his dad tugged his jeans and boxers down; knowing he deserved every swat that was too come. It didn't, however, stop him grabbing a hold of his dad's pant leg and holding on tightly.

Gibbs felt his heart constrict at the child like behavior. The first time Tony had done the same thing Gibbs had stopped the spanking, intent on making sure his son was ok; Tony had apologized and Gibbs had made sure he knew it was ok. Tony had still been afraid and so despite not wanting to any longer, Gibbs continued with the spanking, showing Tony that it was truly alright.

With a deep, yet silent, sigh Gibbs raised his hand and brought it crashing down. Tony clung tighter his eyes shut tight knowing the spanking was just beginning.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/2/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/4/11


	69. Friend

_**FOR:**_ Friend

_**Fandom:**_ Writers Choice (Numb3rs)

_**Prompt:**_ More of a challenge; use 2 or 3 lines from the song 'Perfect Fan' by the Backstreet Boys yet not in the mom sense but that of father/son or big brother/little brother.

_**A/N: So some of you looking at it going, what the hell. Yeah, I did too! A friend gave me this challenge and I asked if I could use it as a drabble instead and she said yes so here it is. I hope you all like it! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Charles Edward Eppes, the youngest Eppes in the family, shuffled forward slowly, tears falling down his face, "I can't do this."

"You have to Charlie," Amita Ramanujan, Charlie's girlfriend, spoke softly, "He's been asking for you Charlie."

"I already lost mom," Charlie pleaded with Amita, "I can't do this. Please Amita, don't make me do this."

"Let him go Amita," Don, older brother of Charlie, spoke, "He'll come back when he's ready…just make sure it's at some point today."

Amita nodded before letting Charlie lead her away from the hospital room. Alan, the Eppes brothers' dad, looked at his son.

"Donny," Alan chided gently.

"Dad," Don chided back, "He lost a parent already; he needs time. I think we can give him a little time; right?"

"If you say so Donny," Alan smiled despite the situation, "Though I really think…"

"Dad," Don stopped him, "He'll be back to say goodbye."

And for the several minutes there were no sounds but the sounds the machines made. Father and son stared at each other, each wondering how they had gotten where they were.

"I used to think," Alan broke the silence, "That I'd answer the door one day and it'd be someone from the FBI there at the house to tell me my son was dead."

"David always took care of me," Don chided gently, "I think he and Colby thought of you as the dad they didn't have."

Again silence resounded through the room. And finally father and son fell into a light slumber, tired after spending the past couple days in the hospital, waiting for the inevitable.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Three hours later Professor Larry Fleinhardt was finally about to get his protégée, Charlie, back into the hospital room; Don and Alan gave him a nod of thanks.

Before anyone could speak a nurse came in carrying a letter. It was obvious she didn't want to read it and so Larry took it from her, waiting until she left before starting to read aloud.

"Agent Eppes," Larry began, "This note is to inform you that we found Agent David Sinclair, who pronounced dead at the scene, and with him Agent Megan Reeves. Agent Reeves was gravely injured but managed to dictate this message: Don, David saved me at the risk of his own life; please make sure he's rightly rewarded. Please make sure Charlie holds no guilt for not being around; there was nothing you could do Charlie. Amita make sure you save him from himself. Don, also please do me the favor of…of…" Larry broke off, sobbing and so Amita took the letter knowing that none of the Eppes men would be able to read it.

"…Please do me that favor of," Amita continued, "telling Larry that I love him and I would have said yes tonight. So ends the dictation of Agent Reeves who fell into unconsciousness immediately after and upon reaching the hospital was declared DOA. With help from Agent Reeves we were able to find Agent Colby Granger, also dead on the scene…"

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as everyone went through their own emotions. Finally, as if sensing what was to come, Charlie went over to the bed and sat down beside its occupant.

"Say something Charlie," The man demanded gently.

"I can't lose you," Charlie's lower lip quivered, "I don't know how to…I mean, _you were always there for me, pushing me and guiding me always to succeed_. Please don't leave me."

Charlie gave way to his sobs, his whole body shaking as he laid his head on the man's chest, tears quickly soaking up the gown. How was he supposed to say goodbye to this man?

This man…the one who loved him despite his faults; the same man who wasn't afraid to turn him over his knee and spank him whenever he did something wrong.

This man was the same man that had spanked him right before he left for the conference with Amita because he'd, though Charlie was loath to admit it, been rude and inconsiderate to his family.

"It's gonna be okay Charlie," Words of comfort were said by both older brother and dad.

Until finally Alan spoke the words that Charlie didn't want to hear, "It's time to say goodbye son."

"No, no," Charlie begged, not able to say the words that needed to be said but it was too late and he knew it as the man on the bed fought to keep his eyes open.

Alan and Don shared a hug before Alan gave his oldest a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Amita and Larry stood back, giving their goodbyes softly, holding on to each other tightly.

"_You showed me everything that I should know. You showed me just how to walk without your hands_," Charlie looked deep into the eyes of the man who would no longer be on earth for him to depend on, _'Cause_ Don_ you always were the perfect fan_."

Donald Alan Eppes smiled at his brother and said one last thing, "I love you too Chuck."

And just like that Alan and Charlie lost their son and brother and for them, life would never be the same.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/3/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/5/11


	70. Sosure

_**FOR:**_ Sosure

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, Disobedience – Flashback to Steve's Youth

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was the weekly 'family' dinner that the five – 0 task force had started soon after they'd gotten together. It had started with Steve McGarrett wanting to keep Danny 'Danno' Williams occupied when it wasn't his weekend to have his daughter. Chin Ho Kelly, big brother, and sometimes father figure to Steve, joined the duo after a hard case. Kono Kalakaua joined the group after finding out the three were hanging out without her.

It had started out as a simple outing soon turned into the whole group going to Steve's house and having a home cooked meal. That soon gave way to them having dinner once a week.

This time was like every other. Chin was at the head of the table with Steve to his left, Kono and Danny to his right. Chin and Danny headed for the kitchen since it was their turn to clean. With both men gone Steve smiled and leaned into the table.

"So, I have an idea," Steve informed his partner in crime in all things that had to with surfing, partying, and well…anything having to do with fun.

Kono leaned forward, eager to hear, "What is it?"

"Two words," Steve grinned, "Night surfing."

Kono sat back in her chair thinking. She'd never actually night surfed before, first because of her career, then because she'd gotten hurt. By the time she'd gotten her knee rehabilitated she'd decided to join the Police Department.

"Tomorrow," She finally stated, "Otherwise _he'll_ catch on."

Before Steve could reply Chin and Danny were back, cups of coffee in hand. The two at the table smiled and took their cups silently agreeing to drop the subject for now. If only they were that lucky.

"Whatever you two are up to," Chin warned, "Don't think about it."

"Thanks Chin," Steve and Kono spoke sarcastically as one.

Chin glanced at Kono before turning his attention back to Steve, "No night surfing Steven."

"How could you…" Steve started but was stopped by a glare from the older man.

"Fourteen," Chin responded a stern look on his face. Steve blushed and glared at being reminded.

"Fourteen," Danny questioned, his earlier rant about the duo being lunatics having been ignored.

"When Steve was fourteen he thought he'd go night surfing. I knew some kids were going to be at the beach and since most people in that area knew me cuz I used to walk the beat a lot I figured I'd go down, maybe my presence would send them away…"

Danny and Kono sat forward in their seats; each eager to hear the story though for different reasons.

_**** Flashback ****_

Chin Ho Kelly easily found the night surfers, a group of teens who lived for the thrill. Surfing in Hawaii could be dangerous enough add in the night factor and people had been known to lose their lives.

Seeing the man from a distance several of the teens sprinted the other direction. It was obvious the two boys who stayed also wanted to leave but in the distance the outline of a body showed the there was someone surfing; someone they wouldn't leave.

Getting too the two boys Chin's eyes narrowed, "I had a feeling you two would be here. Where's Steve?"

Silence was the answer though Chin noticed that one of boy's eyes darted nervously to the water and Chin's blood started to boil.

"He's out there," Chin seethed, "Get home, both of you. And you better tell your parents where you were cuz either his dad or I will be calling them to make sure they know. Now go!"

There was no need to tell them twice. And so when fourteen year old Steve McGarrett was finally back on the beach he was alone with Chin. Steve had considered running for it but he didn't get a chance to try as Chin latched onto an ear quickly. The older took no notice of the younger's wet form as he led him to a rock, sat down, pulled the younger man's swim trunks to his knees, and then hauled him over his lap.

"No, wait, Chin," Steve cried out as the first swat fell.

"What were you thinking?" Chin demanded, his swats never wavering, "Tell me Steven what is called when you willing do something you're not supposed to?"

"OW – Chin," Steve wiggled but a particularly harsh swat stilled him and he answered, "AH – i-it's – OW – called d-disobedience – AH!"

"And are you supposed to be night surfing?" Chin asked.

"No – OW – please Chin," Steve didn't even bother to feel mortified that he was getting a spanking on the beach. His older brother wasn't taking it easy on him.

"Why," Chin started to target the younger man's sit spot.

"It's – please Chin – it's dangerous," Steve managed to get out through his tears.

"Are you going to do it again?" Chin demanded sternly.

"N-never a-again," Came the sobbed promise.

"Good, because if you do," Chin warned, "I will spank you when I find you and then again the next morning with the paddle."

The spanking was drawn to an end and Steve lay over the older man's lap crying while Chin did his best to soothe him.

_**** End Flash Back ****_

For the rest of the night Danny could be heard mumbling about the antics of 'teenage idiots. Kono had shot her cousin nerves glances. Chin's face held a stern gaze and Steve switched between glares and pouts.

As the group parted ways Chin gave one last warning, "Night surf and I keep my promise."

Steve nodded, holding Kono back. As Chin walked with Danny Steve whispered to Kono, "Tomorrow."

The two shared grins…tomorrow night would be great.

**THE END**

_**A/N: So seriously now, I need some volunteers to poke me if they notice I haven't posted in 2 or more days! With real life acting the way it is, I need the reminder cuz I could have sworn I posted! I thought no one was reviewing and then I went to check to see if it was bad only to realize…there was no new chapter! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/4/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/6/11


	71. Sammy Renee 2

_**FOR: **_Sammy Renee

_**Fandom:**_ Harry Potter

_**Prompt:**_ Harry/Sirius, Danger

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Padfoot," Fifteen year old Harry Potter yelled as he entered the house, "You gotta see the new trick the Viktor did! I can't wait to try it!"

Sirius Black listened to the teen's description of the trick, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest as his mind envisioned his godson's, still too small frame, trying the trick.

"No," Sirius shook his head, "Pup that sounds too dangerous. After all the danger you're already in, I don't think you need to test the fates."

"Siri," Harry protested, "I'll go slow until I got the hang of it. I want to be able to perform it when I get back to Hogwarts."

"No Harry," Sirius gave him a stern look, "There's too much danger involved."

"But," Harry tried.

"No," Sirius repeated, "I'm not going to tell you again and I better not find out trying the trick."

"Fine," Harry glared back before storming off causing his godfather to sigh in annoyance.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Harry pouted as he found himself in an all too familiar position over his godfather's knees, backside at just the right angle for a sound spanking.

"Come on Siri," He pleaded with the older man, "I wasn't in that much danger!"

"Not in that much danger," Sirius Black snored back, his swats starting to fall that much harder, "As if riding a broom high in the air isn't dangerous enough you decide to put yourself in that much _more_ danger to try that stupid trick after you were warned not to!"

"I'm a good flier," Harry tried, "You said so yourself!"

"That doesn't mean you disobey me and put yourself in danger," Sirius shot back, "And you obviously need more of an incentive to understand since you're being so flippant about it."

"What," Harry started but stopped, shocked when he felt his godfather reach under him to unbuckle his pants, "Siri, what the bloody hell?"

Sirius chose to say nothing, letting his actions speak for themselves. He felt his godson freeze as he swept the kids jeans and underpants down to his knees. He took a deep breath as he raised his hand and let it fall on the pink backside before him. _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"OW," Harry yelped the burn that much more now that there was nothing to help protect his backside from the onslaught of swats. "Siri – OW – ok, ok! I – I understand; honest!"

Sirius wasn't buying it as he scolded, "When I tell you that you are _not_ allowed to try a trick on your broom because it puts you into too much danger, you _will_ listen to me! I don't care if _Malfoy_ can perform the same damn tricks, you won't!"

"I – I promise," Harry agreed through his tears, "Please – AH – Sirius! I-I'm – OW – sorry!"

"Almost done pup," Sirius gave the hand he'd captured, when Harry had tried to cover his backside, a squeeze of reassurance as he targeted his godson's sit spot. Harry knew he wouldn't be sitting comfortably for at least a day.

When the spanking was over Sirius right him, "No more putting yourself in danger; ok?"

"P-promise," Harry cried, clinging to his godfather tightly. "I-I'm sorry, so s-sorry."

"I know pup," Sirius rocked him back and forth, "Alls forgiven Harry; we're ok now."

Sirius soon realized his godson was sound asleep, tear marks on his face and so he cleaned him up and put him to bed on his stomach. They could talk more when he woke up.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/5/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/8/11


	72. Ohgravitysonfire 2

_**FOR:**_ Ohgravitysonfire

_**Fandom: **_NCIS

_**Prompt:**_ Abby/Gibbs, Disrespect/Bad Mouthing/Swearing

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs glared at his surrogate daughter, Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto, "Little girl either you open your mouth right now we'll be having a discussion before we get into the main topic for tonight."

Abby felt her resolve falter at the warning, "But Gibbs…"

"No Abigail," Gibbs stopped her, "You can't talk your way out of this one. You've been disrespectful all week despite all the warnings I gave. I also gave you warnings about back talking and cursing and you've disregarded them all. Now it's time to pay the consequences."

"I won't do it again," Abby tried shooting the older man her best puppy eyes.

"One…" Gibbs started to count.

Abby's eyes got wide; Gibbs had never counted with her before. She'd heard from her surrogate big brother, Tony, that it wasn't a good idea to let him get past one. She opened her mouth wide, tears starting to fall, as her 'dad' put the small piece of foamed soap in her mouth.

"Teeth and lips together," Gibbs informed her, his voice firm yet gentle, "Two minutes."

Abby kept shooting Gibbs her puppy eyes but sadly for her the older man was used to having to harden his heart from Tony's puppy eyes and so her sad eyes didn't stop the punishment from continuing.

When the two minutes were up Gibbs held up a piece of paper towel and allowed her to spit out the piece of soap.

"Two minutes to rinse," He informed her.

Abby was grateful to be allowed to rinse but found to her growing horror that she couldn't get the taste out of her mouth. She turned off the water when she was told to and turn sorrowful eyes at the older man.

"Please daddy," Abby sniffed pitifully, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are sweetheart," Gibbs soothed, "but you knew exactly what was going to happen if you kept acting the way you were."

"But you already punished me," Abby tried, willing to do about anything to stop from getting a spanking.

"The two minutes were for cursing," Gibbs informed the young Goth, "You are getting spanking for the disrespect and back talk. I don't know what's gotten into you Abigail but it's over. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Tears fell from Abby's eyes as she was led into her room at Gibbs' place.

Gibbs didn't hesitate to pull the young girl over his knees. Having had made her get ready for bed before the start of everything, Gibbs knew that her night gown would offer little protection. He made sure she was as comfortable as could be in her current position before lifting his hand and bring it crashing down on Abby's up turned backside. _***SWAT***_

"OW," Abby yelped, "Please – OW – Gibbs."

"You were given plenty of warnings little girl," Gibbs scolded, his swats never wavering, "You know perfectly well that I do _not_ all back talking, cursing, or disrespect. You seemed to think that those rules don't apply to you. You're wrong; they do apply to you too. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes – OWWIE – sir," Abby kicked her feet in an endearing child like manner.

Hardening his heart to her cries, Gibbs dropped one leg and raised the other, aiming the next dozen swats on Abby's sit spot.

"OWWIE," Abby sobbed, her tears coming down faster, "No – AH – p-please – OW – Daddy."

With the final swat Gibbs immediately righted his youngest, holding her close, "It's over baby girl. It's ok now; we're ok."

Abby didn't vocalize her apologizes; instead she clung to the man who meant the world to her. As her sobs became hiccups her hold loosened.

"Shhh, baby," Gibbs soothed, "Close your eyes. I'm here."

Abby didn't need to be told twice. It may have only been eight o' clock but her day had been long and so she closed her eyes, letting her 'dad' soothe her to sleep.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/6/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/10/11


	73. Gwathel Nin

_**FOR:**_ Gwathel Nin

_**Fandom:**_ Numb3rs

_**Prompt**__:_Charlie/Larry, Unexpected Protector

_**A/N: This drabble based on Season 5, Episode 17, First Law while the quote used is part of the quote from Larry from Season 3, Episode ?, Running Man**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Charlie Eppes watched in amusement as his mentor Larry Fleinhardt entered his office with his older brother, Don, a step behind him. While to most there was nothing amusing about that simple act, Charlie knew, that for his brother the act of walking behind the older man was a show of respect. It was still sometimes hard for Charlie to believe that his brother could respect the air-headed, flighty older professor.

"What brings you two here?" Charlie asked with a smile, taking note of his brother's stance which was a step back and to the right of Larry.

"Jane Karellen," Larry started but was stopped by his protégée making a face.

"Not again Larry," Charlie groaned, "Look, I already told you, I'm not taking her up on her offer. What more do you want?"

"A change in attitude would be nice," Larry replied a hint of warning in his tone. "I know you are going to turn her down Charles which is why your brother and I came to talk to you. I know Jane and I know she won't take your 'no' as an answer. Your brother and I are going to wait here for her to show up and let her know, in no uncertain terms, that she is _not_ welcomed here again."

"Larry," Charlie's eyes widen as he blushed, "Don, not that I don't appreciate it or anything but I think I can handle it on my own."

"You don't have to though Chuck," Don finally spoke, giving his brother a wry smile, "Besides, do you remember what Larry looks like when he gets pissed?"

Charlie jumped out of his seat, "No, no chance in hell you two. Look, I appreciated your protectiveness, I do but…"

Larry stared at him with a raised eyebrow causing the younger man to blush more. Charlie truly did appreciate what they were willing to do. However, he couldn't help but feel that at his age, he should be able to handle this on his own. He didn't need two unexpected protectors to defend him.

"Charlie," Don tried again, "Come on buddy; we're just trying to help."

"And I'm telling you no," Charlie snapped, rubbing the bridge of his nose to calm himself down.

However, before he could fully calm down Larry decided to help him along. Grabbing Charlie by his upper arm, Larry angled him just so, raised his hand, and let it fall with a hard swat_** *SWAT***_

"Larry," Charlie yelped with the fourth and final swat.

Don pointedly looked away, not wanting to get involved with this portion of the argument.

"Adjust the attitude," Larry's tone was firm yet held understanding.

"Sorry," Charlie looked both older men in the eyes before focusing back on his mentor.

"I've said this once and I'll say until you understand it," Larry held his protégées gaze, "_I would go beyond the boundaries of the observable universe to defend you_. You don't need Jane Karellen in your life Charles. Let, Don and I help you."

Charlie stared at both men and saw there was no mockery in their faces just plain and simple love. He sighed as he realized they were right.

"Alright," Charlie finally nodded, "Amita wants to go to watch them shut Bailey down anyways."

"Good idea Chuck," Don smiled, moving to stand by the window.

"Don," Larry said warningly, throwing the younger man a look.

Don rolled his eyes slightly, "Good idea _Charlie_."

"Thanks Donnie," Charlie replied back a smirk on his face.

"Go on Charlie," Larry shook his head at the brothers, "We'll handle things from here."

Charlie nodded, letting his trust show in his face as he left his office.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/8/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/16/11


	74. Accounting Profesional

_**FOR:**_ Accounting Professional

_**Fandom: **_Blue Bloods

_**Prompt:**_ Jamie/Frank, Showing Disrespect to Erin

_**OoOoOoOo**_

If you were to ask Jamie Reagan, he would tell you he respected everyone in his family. It was the truth. So he couldn't tell you exactly why he was being disrespectful to his big sister Erin Reagan-Boyle.

All he could tell you was that she had come to their dad's house, in a smothering mood, and it had been the wrong mood to be in considering Jamie was feeling rather irritated at being treated like a baby. Sure, he was the youngest of the siblings, and by a few years, but that didn't mean he needed to be treated like a child of five.

Jamie had already demanded that his sister leave him alone and for awhile she had but when Jamie rubbed his forehead in the universal sign of a headache she'd rushed to him, wanting to make him feel better.

It was just his unfortunate luck that his dad entered the room just as he snapped, "Back off Erin and leave me the hell alone! I don't need you to baby me or treat me like an invalid. I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"I-I'm sorry," Erin stammered, stunned at the show of disrespect being shoved her way, "I-I didn't mean anything by it Jamie."

Before Jamie could respond his father's deep voice sounded, "Jamison, come with me."

Jamie closed his eyes in defeat. He knew without being told that his butt was about to pay the price for his disrespect.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Dad," Jamie tried once they were in his father's bedroom with his dad sitting on the bed while he stood before him, "Let me explain."

"Please do," Frank allowed, "Explain to me please what your sister did to deserve the disrespect you gave her."

Jamie opened and shut his mouth, realizing that whatever he said wouldn't sound right because he had no good reason. His sister had been trying to help and he'd treated her like crap for it.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said instead, "I didn't mean to snap at her like that. I just…"

"I did not raise you, kids," Frank scolded, "to treat each other like that. I don't care how old you get I will _never_ condone that kind of behavior."

"Dad, no, wait," Jamie pleaded as his dad pulled him over his lap effortlessly. "I'll apologize to Erin."

"Of course you are," Frank agreed, brings his son's jeans down to his knees but allowing him to keep his underwear up. He raised his hand and brought crashing down on the upturned backside. _***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

"OW," Jamie yelped as the volley of swats landed.

Frank continued his lecture, "I understand that your sister can try your patience. I also understand that you don't like being treated like a child. That does not, however, give you the right to be rude and disrespectful to your sister or anyone else in this family. Do I make myself very clear?"

"Y-yes sir," Jamie ground out.

"You should have come to me and I would have talked to Erin to make sure she abided by your asking her to leave you alone," Frank started to target the tender under curve, "If you're having a bad day then you could have talked to me about it so I could help you. Or you could try to talk to your siblings about it. This attitude you've had all day is over; do you understand that?"

"OW – Yes," Jamie cried out, hating that his dad was so thorough in his spankings.

"You will apologize to the family for your attitude," Frank ordered, "And then you will apologize to your sister for you disrespect do you understand that?"

"Yes – AH – sir," Jamie sobbed, finally letting his body go limp over his dad's lap.

With a final swat, Frank righted his son jean's and then righted his son, putting him on his lap and making sure the kid's backside didn't touch.

"Alright son," Frank soothed, "It's over; all over now. Just breathe for me Jamie; I've got you. Dad's got you."

Jamie took no notice of the childish soothing, letting his dad's calm demeanor sooth him as he clung to the older man as if his life depended on it; not that Frank minded.

His two older kids were grown up, had their own lives. Jamie may have been grown up but in many ways he was still the little boy who climbed into bed with his parents until he was 13 whenever he had a nightmare. He was still the little boy who called his mom, mommy until the day she passed away.

And right now he was the little boy with a well punished backside and Frank was content to hold him until he was forced to let go.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/9/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/17/11


	75. AlwaysAllie

_**FOR:**_ Alwaysallie

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, "I can't believe I'm in this position again!"

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Chin, no, you can't," Steve McGarrett protested, backing away from the one he considered his big brother. He was quickly realizing that the prank he'd pulled on his big brother wasn't a good one, "Please Chin?"

"Steve, yes, I can," Chin Ho Kelly parroted back, "And if I have to go get you, you're gonna regret it."

"But Chin, you can't prove it was me!" Steve stared at him, wide-eyed and innocent looking, desperate to get away with what he'd done.

"Kid, the innocent look didn't work on me when you were fifteen," Chin mused, "What makes you think it'll work this time? Do I really have to go get you?"

"Aww, Chin," Steve couldn't help but sound and feel all of ten at the moment, "Really?"

"You teepee'd my house and you ask 'really'?" Chin asked in disbelief, "I would have hoped you had learned the first go round Steven but apparently you didn't. One…two…"

Chin didn't have to say three as Steve had all but ran to his side when he had started to say two. Chin glared and started to pull the younger man over his lap, despite the size difference but Steve pulled back.

"No Chin," Steve's eyes were wide again, "I'm too old and too big; you can't do that anymore!"

"Three," Chin stood and pulled on Steve's ear before the younger man could form a protest. He firmly pulled Steve back towards the bed and pulled him down over his lap.

Chin had to bite back a groan as the current Steve defiantly weighed more than the fifteen year old Steve once had. However, he wasn't about to change his mind. He'd promised his baby brother an over the knee spanking if he _ever_ teepee'd anyone again. Steve apparently hadn't believed him until now.

Steve for his part bit back a curse. He couldn't believe this! Ok, sure, his big brother had once warned him against teepee'ing anyone again but really? It wasn't like he'd gone all out. He'd just decorated the tree…and Chin's motorcycle…and the back porch…and Chin's car…ok, so maybe it was a bad idea.

Hearing the younger man groan Chin questioned, "Do you have something to say Steven?"

"Yeah," Steve answered with another groan, ""I can't believe I'm in this position again!"

Chin had to bite back a bark of laughter. Instead he pulled Steve's pajama pants to his knees, leaving him clad only in his underwear and started the pepper the young man's upturned bottom. _***SWAT, SWAT***_

Steve let out a hiss but otherwise made no noise. Chin kept a steady rhythm of swats, leaving now part of the younger man's backside untouched.

Hearing Steve making sounds of distress, Chin began to scold, "You were warned about teepee'ing once before. I don't know why you thought to disobey it but I will make sure you don't do so again. Do you realize what would have happened if the cops had caught you instead of me? Do you even care that you could have been charged with destruction of private property if you'd been caught? You better start using that head of yours Steven or you will find yourself here more often. Do I make myself clear?"

"V-very clear," Steve managed to get out through his tears. His big brother had started to target his sit spot and it the spanking was reaching a new level of painful. "P-please Chin, I – OW – w-won't do it – OW – again!"

"You better not," Chin warned, "Or you'll find yourself over my lap, bared, and being paddled. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Steve cried as he went limp over his big brother's lap. He no longer cared if seemed to be all of fifteen instead of his current age. The pain of a spanking never changed.

Chin quickly pulled up the younger man's night pants and then righted him; doing his best to calm the younger man's tears. When Steve was finally calm Chin gave him a pointed look.

"I never want to have this conversation again Steven," Chin's tone was firm. "It's late; however, it's supposed to rain in the morning so you need to put on your shoes and go take the toilet paper down."

"Chin," Steve couldn't help but whine. He was tired and his backside hurt; he just wanted to sleep.

"You're already grounded for two weeks," Chin warned, "Would you like to make it an even four?"

"No sir," Steve shook his head quickly, standing and heading out of the room, "I'll be right back in."

Chin watched his baby brother quickly clean the mess he made and he couldn't help but shake his head. He knew the younger man well enough to know that A) there would be a next time and B) Steve wouldn't be using toilet paper. Heaven help them all…

**THE END**

_**A/N: Anyone looking for a good Hawaii Five - 0, CP fic, should check out seaoftrouble who just posted her first Five - 0 fic called 'Morning Clarity'. Check it out and leave her a rave review! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/8/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/18/11


	76. Abc12349k2 2

_**FOR:**_ abc12349k2

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Reid/Morgan, Missing the Plane OR Drug Problem Era

_**A/N: So, someone pointed out that I don't have the words 'I love you' said between spanker and spankee (Numb3rs fics no withstanding) and so I looked and wouldn't ya know it…they were right! I hope it isn't too cheesy for any of you!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"You didn't get my call," Derek Morgan questioned the youngest member of the team, "You really sticking to that story?"

"Just go to bed Morgan," Spencer Reid all but pleaded, "It's been a long day and…"

"It's gonna get longer you don't sit up and look at me," Morgan warned. "I'm not kidding kid, sit up and look – at – me!"

Reid did as he was told, giving his big brother his best 'puppy eyes' to no veil, "Derek…"

"No," Morgan stopped him, "Prentiss and I were depending on you and you let us down; you let the entire team down. Then, instead of owning up to it, you have the nerve to look me in the eyes and lie to me."

Reid looked away from his brother's gaze, the pain of the truthful words too much for him to bear. He did his best to hide the tears that sprang to his eyes. He hated the fact that he had disappointed the older man.

"I'm sorry," Reid finally spoke, still not looking at his brother.

"Look at me," Morgan demanded again. When he wasn't immediately obeyed he firmly took his younger brother's chin in hand and forced the younger man to look at him, "You should have talked to me before you reached this point. If you couldn't do that then you should have taken some time off to clear your head. You put your career in danger. Worst yet, you had the rest of worried sick because we couldn't get a hold of you; we were all thinking the worst had happened but couldn't do anything unless we drew attention to you. Do you understand what you did wrong?"

"Yes," Reid whispered a lone tear finally falling.

"Go finish getting ready for bed," Morgan ordered, "We have a lot to discuss before you go to bed."

Reid didn't bother to hesitate, knowing that his brother was right; he'd done wrong and not he had to handle the consequences for his actions.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Ten minutes after being told to get ready for bed, Reid walked back into the room, shoulders drooped and head hanging.

"Let's get this over with Spencer," Morgan motioned for the younger man to come to his side.

"Derek," Reid responded, sounding years younger than he was.

"Come on kid," Morgan's voice was soothing yet firm, "Let's set this right."

Reid did as he was told, not protesting, yet unable to hide a whimper, as his big brother bared him for a spanking.

"Tell me why we're here Spencer Samuel," Morgan ordered, his voice now stern.

"I-I didn't a-answer my phone," Reid managed to get out, "A-and I d-didn't tell a-anyone where I-I was." 

_***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

"OW," Reid yelped, the onslaught starting sooner than expected.

"We will _not_ have to have this conversation again Spencer," Morgan scolded, "The next time you disappear or don't answer your phone it had better be a life or death situation or this spanking will seem like a walk in the park in comparison. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, sir," Reid cried, "Please Derek, I'm sorry. I-it won't h-happen again!"

"It'd better not," Morgan continued targeting his baby brother's sit spot, "Or you won't leave me side for four months instead of the two months it's going to be for this stunt."

Reid nodded his head in understanding before letting his body go limp. Morgan drew the spanking to an end with four more hard swats. He quickly pulled up his younger brother's pants and then righted the boy, holding him close.

"Shhh, ok, it's over kid," Morgan soothed as best he could, "Talk to me Spencer; what's going on through that head of yours."

Reid glanced at his brother, tears still falling down his face, "I was groomed for this. I don't know a life outside of the FBI. I just…I wanted to see if I could leave it."

"Oh kiddo," Morgan felt his heart break, "Why didn't you talk to me Spencer? I would have helped you."

"Because if-if I l-left…" Reid couldn't finish his thought.

"Look at me Spencer Samuel," Morgan understood what his brother was trying to say, "I don't care if you if you move to the other side of the planet, you will _always_ be my little brother. If you want to leave the FBI then I will support that decision. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Reid nodded, his eyes growing heavy. Morgan dried his tears, putting him to bed and sitting by his side.

"Derek," Reid mumbled heavily.

"I'm right here kid," Morgan answered, not moving an inch.

"I love you," Reid's words were soft as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Morgan chuckled, glad his baby brother couldn't see the blush creeping up his face, "Yeah, I love you too kid."

He leant against the headboard and allowed himself to drift off…

**THE END**

_**A/N2: Anyone looking for an AMAZING Criminal Minds story should go check out Thistle of Liberty. She has 4 CM fics and I do recommend reading them in order to get the full affect! There are 3 one shots that go in order (a trilogy for a lack of a better term) and a multi – chapter that will hopefully get a sequel! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/9/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/23/11


	77. Jet 2

_**FOR:**_ Jet

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Danny, Lying

_**A/N: Jet, I really hope you like this. I tried to get what all you wanted to see in. I hope I did ok!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

I must admit there are times I wish I hadn't gotten out of bed let alone woken up. Right now standing between an upset and confused Gracie Williams and her mad and disappointed dad, Detective Danny 'Danno' Williams, is one reason why.

So what did I, Steve McGarrett, do to be in this situation? I lied about who I was. See, I came over to the Williams' place cuz Danny had asked me over to watch a baseball game. I figured it couldn't hurt so I showed up with a six pack. Danny was glad with that but realized he didn't have anything for Gracie and asked if I could stay with her so she could finish her movie before the game started while he ran to the store. I had no reason to say no so I told him to go ahead and that we'd be fine. We were until the stupid delivery guy came over.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it, telling Gracie to finish the movie, not realizing that it was already over. Anyways, I answered the door and some guy was holding a box.

"You Williams," He asked me.

Knowing that Danny was waiting for a package, I nodded, "Yup."

The man didn't question my answer and had me sign "my" name to slip and then handed over the package. I shrugged as I shut the door and put the box down only to hear a certain little girl's voice behind me.

"Uncle Steve, you shouldn't have lied," Gracie informed me; very seriously, "Danno doesn't like it when you lie."

"He doesn't does he," I questioned her with a smile.

"Uh-uh," Gracie shook her head, her eyes wide, "Danno swatted me yesterday when I told him I cleaned my stuff and hadn't."

"Well Gracie," I did my best to explain as I moved to the kitchen area, "That's because kids shouldn't lie. It's different for me cuz I'm an adult."

"But that's not fair Uncle Steve," Gracie stared at me from the living room area looking confused. Sadly for both of us before we could continue our talk another voice sounded off.

"What's not fair monkey?" Danny had come back at the wrong moment.

"Uncle Steve lied and said he was you," Gracie told her dad, "and he says he can lie cuz he's an adult. How's that fair Danno?"

I realized then and there that I shouldn't have gotten up this morning. Now, here I am, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Danny shot me a glare that had me wincing as he tried to think of what to tell his daughter. I started to feel bad cuz she was right. There wasn't a difference in my lying and her lying but I hadn't thought about the impression I was making on her.

I closed my eyes as Danny finally knelt, "Well monkey, you see…"

"No," I heard myself speak. I wanted to shut up but the disappointment in Danny's eyes actually bothered me, "She's right. I'm sorry Gracie, I shouldn't have lied."

"No, you shouldn't have," Danny agreed with me, throwing me another glare and making me feel worse.

"Which is why," I continued, taking a deep breath to finish, "Danno should handle it how he sees fit."

If I confused her, I don't know. I was watching Danny advance towards me, knowing that he'd understood that I wouldn't fight him if he saw fit to swat me. Hell, he'd given me two full out paddling and I figured a couple token swats wouldn't hurt.

Danny turned me slightly, "You don't lie," _***SWAT***_"for any reason." _***SWAT***_ "Do you," _***SWAT***_ "understand?" _***SWAT***_

"Understood," I answered quickly, hoping he was done cuz, damn, if those swats didn't sting. I had honestly expected a couple token swats but those four swats weren't a token!

"Go wait with Grace for the game to start," Danny ordered, "I'll get the hotdogs out."

I wanted to protest, telling him I'd help, but I figured he'd be fine on his own, the bastard; my backside really stung! I sat down on one end of the couch and Gracie sat on my lap.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble Uncle Steve," She looked at me with those huge sorrow filled eyes.

"I got myself in trouble," I couldn't be mad at her. I shifted slightly and smiled, "Besides, Danno will stop being mad at me before long."

"Danno's not mad at you," She informed me very seriously, "Danno says that once a punishment is done, it's over. Right Danno?"

Danny smiled down at his daughter, "That's right sweetie. Now, get off Uncle Steve's lap so you can both eat."

"But Danno, you forgot," Gracie gave him a pointed look and I knew I should be worried.

"How silly of me," Danny came over to my side and the next thing I knew he kissed my forehead! Before I could stand up and pummel him he looked at me, the disappoint gone from his expression and informed me, "Alls forgiven."

With the way Gracie smiled, I knew this must have been a tradition between the two and so I didn't do more than smile myself. Once I smiled Grace got off my lap and sat on the floor, a plate with a hotdog, in her lap. Danny came back with a plate for me and a beer which I took gratefully.

Maybe I can drink myself to oblivion…

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/10/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/24/11


	78. Gibbs4Eva 2

_**FOR:**_ Gibbs4Eva

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS

_**Prompt:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Going off alone

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo – Gibbs slipped in through his window into his room as quietly as he could. He couldn't believe that at his age he still had to sneak around but if his dad knew he'd gone off alone there'd be hell to pay.

Once in his room he quickly changed and pulled back the covers, glad he'd made it. Of course it was then he remembered the saying about speaking too soon.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece," A voice spoke from the doorway.

Tony bowed his head, his eyes closing instinctively, "How long have you known?"

"You think I don't know my own son?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs questioned, "I followed you tonight to make sure you'd be safe."

"Dad," Tony finally looked up, "I'm sorry."

"Right now I want to know why you thought you had to go off alone," Gibbs told his only son. "Have I ever made you think that you couldn't come to me?"

"No," Tony answered, his heart breaking as the guilt set in.

"Then why didn't you come to me?" Gibbs continued to question.

"I just…" Tony bit his lip before continuing, "I wanted to do it on my own."

"So you decided that lying to me, sneaking out, and going off alone was a better solution," Gibbs kept his tone even and his face passive.

"Dad," Tony pleaded.

"Get a blanket and pillow," Gibbs ordered, "you'll be in my room with me until I feel like you can be trusted."

"What," Tony demanded, "You can't do that! I did want needed to done, you can't be pissed about that!"

_***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

"Watch your tone," Gibbs commanded, "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I'm not at mad at you for doing what needed to be done. I'm upset with the fact that you lied to me, snuck out in the middle of the night, and thought that going off alone was a better idea then coming to talk to me."

"I'm sorry," Tony frowned, rubbing his backside. It may have only been three swats but they'd stung like heck, "I just…I don't know."

"Well I do know," Gibbs intoned, "I know that for the next two weeks you will be staying by my side, no questions; no excuses. For the next month, you can consider yourself grounded; that means no extra shifts, no phone, computer, television, and no dating. You will be in bed by 10 if we don't have a case and you will do extra chores. During the two weeks that you'll be my side, you'll owe me corner while I fix supper since I won't be able to keep eyes on you. Now, it's late, and tomorrow after work you and I will be having a very long discussion. Get your stuff and let's get to bed."

"I'm so sorry," Tony mumbled, trying to hide his tears at having disappointed his dad.

"Come here," Gibbs ordered, point to the spot in front of him. Tony shuffled forward, his head bowed. His dad pulled him into a tight hug, "I love you kiddo, no matter what you do."

Tony gave a watery chuckle, "Can't talk my way out of trouble huh?"

"After the last time you pulled a stunt like this," Gibbs questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I don't think so son. Now come in, time for bed."

Tony pouted as he followed his dad, pillow and blanket in hand. He knew better then to push his luck considering he had a feeling they're 'long discussion' was gonna leave him unable to sit comfortably. But after a couple weeks…well…that was anyone's guess.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/11/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/28/11


	79. GibbsFan 2

_**FOR:**_ GibbsFan

_**Fandom:**_ JAG

_**Prompt:**_ Mattie/Harm, Mattie's dad, Tom, lights up cigarette and Mattie is disrespectful, causing Tom to leave

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"What do think you're doing," Matilda 'Mattie' Johnson demanded of her biological father, Tom. "You can't smoke that here."

"Right," Tom was obviously uneasy, "Sorry."

He put his cigarette back in its pack and looked around the room. The tension that had been just above the surface was starting to spill over making the rooms occupants uneasy. For his part, Harmon Rabb Junior was doing his best to keep Mattie, the teenage girl he was fostering, calm. It was a battle he was quickly losing.

"Cuz that sounded sincere," Mattie snapped, "God, can't you at least be a _little_ respectful of those around you or do you just truly not care?"

"Mattie," Harm murmured warningly, "Relax, please."

"No Harm," Mattie protested. "He could have at least asked. I don't think he's that stupid."

"I should go," Tom stood up, "I'm sorry I ruined the evening Mattie, Commander."

Tom was out the door before he could be stopped. Harm went to the door and looked out the hall before shutting the door with a sharp flick of his wrist.

"Harm," Mattie started but stopped once she saw the look on her guardian's face.

"You're done eating," Harm informed the teen seeing as she'd been pushing her second serving of food around her plate. "Clean up the table, get dressed, and report back here in one hour."

Mattie scoffed, "Come on Harm."

"Matilda Grace Johnson, I was not asking," Harm's tone was stern and one she wasn't used too.

Realizing she'd stepped over the invisible line that no child should, Mattie, stood and started to clear the table under the watchful eye of the Navy Officer.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Harm, can I just say…" Mattie started but was stopped.

"I think you've done enough talking tonight," Harm kept his tone even. "I know you and Tom have issues you need to work out but you had no right to be disrespectful to him like you were. I won't tolerate that kind of behavior."

"Sorry," Mattie blushed feeling bad that she'd let the one person who trusted in her, down.

"I'd thought we wouldn't have to go through this again Matilda," Harm frowned, "but I guess I was wrong. Come to me please."

"Wait, Harm," Mattie pleaded, "You don't have to. I won't be disrespectful again."

"Mattie," Harm warned.

"Even to Tom," Mattie's lower lip went out in a full pout.

"Now Matilda," Harm warned, "I'm not going to tell you again and if I have to get you then it means six more swats once after we're supposed to be done."

Mattie paled at the thought of more swats and somehow managed to get her legs to move without too much thinking. Reaching Harm's side she bit back tears and managed not to protest when he gently yet firmly put her over his knees.

Harm gently pinned Mattie's free arm to her back, wanting to make sure that she wouldn't throw it back during the spanking even though she hadn't the last time. He wasn't willing to take any chances.

_***SWAT***_

"OW," Mattie yelped once the swat had fallen. "Harm…"

"No Mattie," Harm scolded, his swats never wavering. "You do NOT speak to adults disrespectfully, let alone your dad. And if you do so again you will get another spanking and I will add one week to your original grounding each time. Now let me be clear, you are ground for two weeks as of now. If you're disrespectful again then besides a spanking you will be ground for the three weeks. Do you understand?"

"OW – yes," Mattie cried. This was definitely worse than the last spanking she'd gotten. "Harm – OW – please, I'm sorry!"

Harm laid out two more swats before righting the distraught teen and holding her in his arms, "Ok, sweetie; it's over."

"I'm sorry Harm," Mattie sobbed in the man's chest, "I'm so, so sorry."

"I know sweetheart," Harm soothed, "Come on, take a deep breath."

Harm continued to rock the teen, having nothing more important to do at that moment. Later, once he'd put Mattie to bed, he'd call his 'Uncle' Tom again, but for now he'd stay where he was.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 7/12/11

WRITTEN ON: 7/29/11


	80. Sosure, Ape1013, Hope1iz 2

_**FOR:**_ Sosure, Ape1013, Hope1iz

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Continuation of Drabble 70 (Chapter 71)

Chin Ho Kelly sat at the dining room table stone faced, livid beyond all belief. Just the morning before he'd actually felt guilty for thinking the worst of his cousin Kono and his kaikaina, Steve McGarrett. In fact, when he went to work the morning before he'd been ready to apologize for spying outside of Steve's home; Kono and Steve's, not so subtle, shared looks preventing him from doing so.

As he lay his head on the table, trying to get his anger back under control before he had to go and deal with his cousin, he thought back to the night before...technically it was just really early that morning.

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

The night before had found Chin Ho Kelly once again staking out Steve's house. He felt his blood boil when he saw Steve leaving the house around midnight, surfboard in hand. He knew he could have stopped the younger man but wanted to him the benefit of the doubt.

He'd watched with growing trepidation as Steve picked up Kono who also had a surfboard in hand. He waited until the two had literally put their feet in water before making his presence known. Two sets of wide eyes met his stern ones.

"Take both boards back to the truck and wait for us," Chin had directed his younger cousin sternly. Seeing her exchange nervous glances with Steve, Chin had barked out, "Now Kono!"

Kono had rushed to do as she was told, glad she out of the line of fire but also feeling guilty at leaving Steve. Steve on the other hand was glad she'd been made to leave though he would have given almost anything to be able to leave with her.

Chin had directed him to a large log causing Steve to protest, "Chin, no please! Not out here, not like this."

"I warned you when you fourteen and I warned you last night," Chin reminded him. "You knew what to expect if you choose to night surf."

"But we didn't actually surf!" Steve pleaded.

It was the wrong thing to say. Chin grabbed Steve by the ear and bent him over the log. He didn't hesitate to light a fire onto his kaikaina's backside. By the time he was done Steve had tears falling down his face.

"Morning is going to come real soon," Chin warned, "So unless you want another spanking before that, I suggest you get back to your truck, drive home, and get straight to bed. Kono will take your guest room and I'll be bunking with you."

Steve did as he was told. Once home neither he nor Kono said a word, knowing that silence was the best way to stay out of trouble.

_**** END FLASHBACK ****_

Chin let out a low groan as he lifted his head and stood. He'd already dealt with Steve, doling out the promised spanking with a paddle. He hated having to do so, especially knowing his kaikaina was still sore from the spanking on the beach. However, he always kept his promised and he wasn't about to stop now.

Chin went back upstairs, looking in on his now napping younger brother, as he went to the guestroom where Kono was waiting for him.

Kono looked at her cousin, tears in her eyes, "How could you do that? You already punished him once Chin!"

"This is your one warning, watch your tone," Chin warned sternly, "When I told the story the other night you were both well aware of the promise I'd made Steve. He knew what to expect and he accepted it. Now come here."

"Chin," Kono shook her head as she made her way to her cousin's side. She'd only been spanked by her older cousin a few times growing up. It had never been pleasant and she'd never expected now that she was an adult. In fact, she would have fought the idea if it hadn't been for being able to hear her partner in crime getting his backside tanned.

Chin didn't say anything as he brought his cousin over his lap. He started swatting as soon as she was in position.

"There is a reason I told you not to night surf," Chin scolded. "In case you don't know, all me to explain, it's dangerous. It could be deadly. There are no lifeguards on duty and if something had happened there would be no one around to help you."

"Chin, I-I understand," Kono cried, "Please Chin, stop!"

"You will not night surf again," Chin continued, hardening his heart to his cousin pleas. "If you do you will get the same treatment Steven did this time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Kono sobbed, "I'm sorry Chin! I-I won't n-night surf a-again."

"Almost done cuz," Chin promised, tipping her forward and landing the last of the swats on her sit spot. "Both of you are grounded for a month and NO surfing for two months."

Kono said nothing, unable to form any words through her tears. Instead she nodded her understanding.

When he was done he lifted her up and placed her on his lap. "Alright little girl; it's over. Take a deep breath for me Kono; come on now."

Kono continued to sob, clinging to her cousin tightly. A noise drew Chin's attention to the door where he was Steve standing, tears once again in his eyes. Chin didn't hesitate to open an arm and Steve didn't hesitate to sit curl up beside him.

Chin held onto both younger people while the two in their arms clung to him and each other. It would take awhile for them to calm down but Chin didn't care. For now they were safe in his arms and that's all that mattered.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 8/1/11


	81. Loves The Supernatural

_**FOR:**_ Loves The Supernatural

_**Fandom:**_ Supernatural

_**Prompt:**_ Sam/Dean, Lies

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Sam Winchester, younger brother to Dean Winchester, lay on his stomach in bed with a pout. He would have laid on his back, a position he found more comfortable so he could read or watch television, but his big brother had just finished giving him a sound spanking. An undeserved sound spanking if Sam could so say.

Dean had threatened him with a night time spanking if he didn't stop his grumbling and so Sam had decided to lie down and maybe try to take a nap. Sadly for the younger Winchester, his butt seemed to be beating to its own beat and made sleeping impossible.

Unable to stop them, tears fell from Sam's eyes and the young man wiped them away angrily. He was tired, his butt hurt, he hated arguing with his brother, but worst of all…Dean didn't trust him when he told his big brother that he hadn't been the one responsible for the scratch on the car. Dean had, instead, insisted that his baby brother was lying to him and must have driven the car while he was sleeping.

Whether Sam was madder at his brother or himself he wasn't sure. What he did know, though, was that he would never lie to Dean again so that way his big brother would trust him the next time he said he didn't do something.

Slowly he felt his eyes growing heavy. He knew Dean was outside, looking over his precious car and so he finally gave in to the sleepiness that was trying to claim him.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 8/5/11


	82. Ginger

_**FOR:**_ Ginger

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, Disrespect (Flashback)

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Steve McGarrett and Chin Ho Kelly stood glaring at each other, both glad they were in the privacy of Chin's home rather than in the middle of the task force headquarters. Chin isn't aware of why his brother is intent on being disrespectful this week but he's tired of it either way.

Fed up with his brother's behavior Chin does the only thing he can think of. He orders, "It's late. You should get some sleep."

"Chin…" Steve tries, wanting his brother to understand that he's not being disrespectful on purpose. It's been a long week and if it could go wrong it has. He knows his behavior is inappropriate but he can't help himself. To make matters worse, it'll soon be Thanksgiving…his first without his father alive.

"Steven," Chin stops him, "It's late and we're both tired. I think it'll be best if we sleep and talk in the morning. OK?"

It's not ok and Steve finds himself sorely tempted to snap a 'whatever' in his brother's direction just too piss him off. Two things stop him. For one, if he pisses Chin off he knows he'll get a spanking. For two, not only was it a childish thing to say but one that Chin had literally spanked out of him. Every time he'd said whatever while growing up Chin had given at least a dozen swats and then would make him write one hundred times 'saying whatever is disrespectful'.

Steve gave a true smile for the first time in days causing his kaikua'ana to raise an eyebrow. He answered the unasked question. "I was tempted to throw out a 'whatever' but then I remembered the last time session I had over your lap for that word."

"You can smile now about it huh?" Chin shook his head. He gave his brother an affectionate smile, "I promise you, we'll talk tomorrow. Right now, we're both, running on fumes. Let's get some sleep; I'll cook us a big breakfast and we'll talk. Alright?"

Steve nodded, allowing himself to be prodded to his room. As he laid down and closed his eyes he thought about the time he'd told Chin about…

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

Big brother and little brother are once again in a standoff; one that is easily driving the older brother to distraction. Realizing their getting nowhere Chin raises a hand to silence whatever his kaikaina is about to say. "You are obviously tired. Go upstairs, get dressed, and get in bed."

"You can't just send me to bed to shut me up," Steve protested, sounding all of his fifteen years.

"I think you'll find I can find." Chin disagreed. "So unless you want a spanking first, I suggest you get to bed…NOW."

"Two words," Steve told his brother, knowing exactly what to say to piss of his kaikua'ana. "What – ever."

"Two more," Chin growled as he latched on to his brother's ear, "Dis – respect."

Steve isn't given a chance to protest before he finds himself over his brother's lap with said brother lighting a fire into his backside. In fact the only thing Steve _can_ do is wince and mentally head slap himself because really, how dumb could he get?

"Chin," Steve pleaded as he wiggled, trying to escape the onslaught of swats, "Chin, please, I didn't mean it! It just slipped out!"

"And my job," Chin informed him, "Is to make sure that word doesn't slip out again."

"It won't," Steve yelped, "I promise!"

"It better not kaikaina," Chin warned, "Cuz I'd hate to have to take a paddle to you."

Steve started to sob at the threat. "You w-won't have t-to. Please k-kaikua'ana; stop!"

"Almost done little surfer," Chin promised, targeting the teen's sit spot.

Steve could do nothing more than cry over his big brother's lap and wait for the spanking to be over.

_**** END FLASHBACK ****_

"Can't sleep," Chin inquired as he walked into his little brother's room, "What's on your mind little surfer?"

Steve smiled as he shook himself from his thoughts, "You haven't called me that in years."

"Would you prefer I didn't?" Chin asked gently, sitting by Steve's side.

"I don't mind," Steve blushed, a tired grin on his face, "Does Kono still let you call her littlest surfer?"

"Nope," Chin admitted, "Asked me stop when she was twelve. I finally did stop when she was thirteen and getting scoped by the professionals. Want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

Steve nodded, letting his heavy eyelids close, "Chin…"

"Hmm," Chin replied softly.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful," Steve murmured as sleep started to claim him sounding like the teen he once was.

"I know you are," Chin admitted, "Now go to sleep little surfer; you're safe."

And with that Steve fall sound asleep, safe in the knowledge that his big brother didn't hold his attitude against him.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 8/5/11


	83. Accounting Professional

_**FOR:**_ Accounting Professional

_**Fandom:**_ Blue Bloods

_**Prompt:**_ Jamie/Frank, Teen-age Jamie thinking he doesn't have to listen to his parents or older siblings

_**A/N: So, there's some conflict about deciding which Reagan is the oldest. A couple of us thought Danny was the oldest. Majority says that Danny is the oldest. The trouble is no one knows if Erin is next in line or Joe so I'm just kind of putting Joe in where I can. SIDE NOTE: I'm going to leave the drabble with the prompt Any Sibling/Joe up cuz the promptee asked me to! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Francis 'Frank' Reagan rubbed the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger before speaking sternly to his youngest, "Jamison Matthew Reagan, I don't know what your deal is but if I were you I'd get your butt upstairs and to your room now."

Jamie stared at his dad in shock, having never heard that particular tone aimed at himself before. Not knowing what else to do the youngest Reagan child did as he was told and fled up to his room, glad for the escape.

Frank sat in his favorite chair with a heavy sigh. He'd be the first to admit that he'd thought (or was it hoped) his youngest would have skipped the rebellious teen stage. He'd actually thought he was right until he took notice that Jamie seemed to think he no longer had to listen to his parents or older siblings.

Of course that knowledge had come with a price. His wife had called him at work, panicking that Jamie hadn't come home after school and now she couldn't find him. She'd already called their oldest Danny but he'd told her that he'd sent Jamie home after finding his younger brother sitting at his house.

Frank had taken off immediately, putting out the word that his fifteen year old child was missing. Everyone under his command had taken off in search for the teenager. Danny and his third child, Joe, had also joined in the search.

It was while he was searching that Frank found out that this wasn't the first time Jamie had pulled a similar stunt though he was usually found at one of his big brothers' places. It was because the incidents were few and far between that his wife thought he could be handled with grounding.

Frank didn't disagree though he did feel compelled to remind his wife that they had promised to never keep such things from each other; a reminder his wife had taken with good grace. It had taken the family two hours to find Jamie who was found sitting with Erin's husband who hadn't known that his brother – in – law was missing since he hadn't listened to the message that was waiting for him.

The first reaction of the Reagan parents was to hug their youngest, glad that he was ok. Frank's next reaction was to turn his youngest around and swat him four times. The rest of the children made themselves sparse while their mom scolded their baby brother and their dad called the precinct to tell them Jamie had been found.

It had taken Frank and Jamie (Mrs. Reagan deciding to stay since she knew what was going to happen) a half hour before they could escape the rest of the family and head home. Now here he was, knowing what had to be done yet dreading it. Of all his children, Jamie, was the most sensitive and, despite his stunt, the most well behaved.

Frank headed up the stairs and into Jamie's room, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I didn't mean to worry anyone," Jamie said, having finally understood the situation he was in, "and I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you will be," Frank replied back, motioning for his youngest to stand.

Jamie obeyed nervously, not understand what was going on. He'd only had one full out spanking and he'd been 10 at the time. Frank took a seat on his son's bed and pulled the teen across his lap. Without preamble he raised his hand and let it fall. _***SWAT***_

"OW," Jamie yelped, "No, dad, please!"

"You were told to come straight home after school." Frank started to scold, hardening his heart to his son's cries. "You had your family worried sick that you were hurt and that we wouldn't get to you in time!"

"I'm s-sorry dad," Jamie cried, the swat still falling

"You listen and listen well little boy." Frank continued. "I don't care how old you get you _will_ follow the rules of this house. You will listen to me and your mother. And if one of your siblings gives you a direct order you will follow it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Jamie managed to gasp out. The pain building in a way he hadn't known possible. "Please daddy, I'm sorry!"

Hearing his son call him daddy like he had at seven broke Frank's heart; not wanting to continue any longer than necessary Frank quickly delivered six harsh swats to Jamie's sit spot. The pain of the six swats on the tender under curve caused Jamie to gasp, unable to get out a yelp of pain.

Jamie found himself sitting on his father's lap the right way before his yelp of pain was able to finally work its way out, "Ahh!"

"Ok, baby," Frank rocked his youngest, "It's over. You're ok Jamie; you're ok."

"I'm sorry," Jamie cried, "so sorry daddy."

"I know baby boy," Frank murmured. It was the harshest spanking he'd ever doled out to his youngest and the sound of the boy's tears made him ache. Father and son still had a lot to talk about but there was time later. As far as Frank was concerned he was content to simply hold his son for now.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 8/6/11


	84. Jasmine Anne Snape

_**FOR:**_ Jasmine Anne Snape

_**Fandom:**_ Harry Potter

_**Prompt:**_ Continuation of Chapter 61

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Ronald Weasley, youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, stood in front of his dad, nervously picking at the hem of his shirt. He didn't need to be told why his dad was visiting him at school, he already knew.

"I already apologized to Professor Snape," Ron stated softly, knowing he'd have to apologize again but wanting to score some good will with his dad before the start of a not so fun event.

"So he said in the note he sent home," Arthur noted. "But you shouldn't have spoken to him the way you did in the first place. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here."

"I know sir," Ron spoke, meeting his dad's eyes, "I just…he's always being nasty to us; especially Harry. I just got mad and wanted him to be quiet."

"Why didn't you owl me and your mum?" The older man asked, "You know your mum and I would have listened."

"I'm sorry dad," Ron apologized. He knew better then to let his temper show. The only thing a show of temper would get him was a longer session over his dad's knees.

"I'm afraid an apology isn't going to get you out of a spanking son," Arthur informed his youngest boy.

He waited until Ron nodded his head in acceptance before positioning him over his lap. While Molly would state what her children had done to earn a spanking from her, Arthur preferred to have the child tell _him_ why they were getting a spanking. Both ways were done to insure that the child in trouble truly understood why their behavior was unacceptable.

And so without further ado, Arthur Weasley raised his hand and let it fall. _*** SWAT, SWAT * **_Ron hissed but otherwise didn't make a noise though he did grip his dad's leg. Arthur let a several swats fall before he spoke.

"Tell me why we're here Ronald." Arthur ordered firmly.

Ron gritted his teeth as the plain blossomed. Taking a deep breath he managed to get out, "I was disrespectful to a professor and I didn't finish my homework."

Arthur nodded even though he knew his son couldn't see him. He set to spanking the errant boy silently. It wasn't long before Ron's hold on his dad's leg got stronger and Arthur could feel his youngest boy shaking with sobs.

"We're almost done Ronnie." Arthur told the boy over his lap. He took his own deep breath and raised one knee while dropping the other slightly. With the slight raise of his son's backside he was able to target the tender under curve that reminded Ron that sitting wouldn't be comfortable for the rest of the day.

Six swats later, Ron burst into noisy tears. "Dad, stop please; I'll apologize to the Professor again!"

His dad was quick to draw the spanking to an end. Arthur quickly righted him and brought him in for a hug.

"It's all over Ronnie; you're ok." Arthur soothed. Letting his son cling to him Arthur simply started to rock back and forth, waiting for the tears to subside.

"I'm sorry," Ron sniffed.

"I know you are son." Arthur gave him another hug. "And I promise you, your mum and I are going to request a meeting with Headmaster and Professor Snape to talk about his attitude with Harry and you. Ok?"

Ron nodded, "Thanks dad."

"You're going to watch your attitude correct?" His dad questioned.

"Yes, sir," Ron agreed. "I'll even try to reign in Harry."

"I'm not expecting miracles Ronald," Arthur teased. "Though, I'm very proud that you two have stayed out of trouble for the most part."

Ron beamed and got off his dad's lap, "Are you going to stay awhile?"

"For a little bit," Arthur informed his son. "Harry, the twins, and Percy should be here in about five minutes. Until then, why don't you tell me about your classes?"

Ron beamed and settled down to talk with his dad.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 8/7/11


	85. Mary Anne 2

_**FOR:**_ Mary Anne

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds & Numb3rs

_**Prompt:**_ Reid and Charlie/Hotch OR Rossi, Drunken Brawl

_**A/N: So if you haven't read my story "Student" then the friendship may seem weird. However, my world the two were once Student/Student Teacher and that turned into great friends who hung out cuz if anyone is going to know what it's like to be a young genius in college, it's Charlie!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

There is only one thing Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner can think to say in this moment, "What were you two thinking!"

Standing before him were two young men, both certified geniuses. Spencer Samuel Reid was his subordinate at the BAU but also the one he considered to be his nephew in all but blood. Standing next to him was his friend, Charles Edward Eppes who was a professor and FBI consultant.

When they heard the question they both immediately started to talk, waving their hands in the air to make their points.

Seeing Hotch getting more flustered by the word, David Rossi, eldest member of the BAU team, finally spoke up from his spot behind the other man, "Alright, enough both of you. What you two did was unaccepted on _every_ level possible."

"It's like this," Charlie stated while at the same time Reid spoke, "What happened was…"

"Enough, both of you," Hotch finally got out, silencing them with a stern look. "That fact that you're both trying to rationalize getting into a _drunken brawl_ shows me that neither of you fully comprehend how wrong what you did was."

Two sets of wide eyes looked back at him as both boys realized that by trying to talk themselves OUT of trouble they were putting themselves more IN trouble. They stood in place silently waiting for their fates to be decided.

"Spencer you will go with David to your room." Hotch finally decided. "Charles, you and I will go to your room."

Both young men shot the older men in the room pleading glances.

"Come on kid," Rossi put a guiding hand on Reid's shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

Rossi and Hotch shot each other looks before leading their charges to their rooms where they were unceremoniously pulled over the older men's laps and bared.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Hotch didn't hesitate to start swatting the up turned backside as soon as Charlie was as comfortable as he could get. Having picked up on Charlie zoning out to avoid the pain of a spanking, Hotch only swatted a couple of times before starting to question.

"Tell me why we're here Charles." Hotch kept the swats steady and even.

"Cuz we got – _hiss_ – drunk and got into a fight." Charlie gritted out, embarrassed that he was once again in this position.

"Why is getting drunk not a good idea?" Hotch questioned, his swats unwavering.

"You can get sick." Charlie wriggled slightly, the burn building in his backside. "And it impairs your judgment."

"And why is getting into a fight a bad idea?" Hotch continued.

"It's dangerous." Hearing a 'hmm' of agreement and nothing more from the man spanking him, Charlie was quick to realize the man was waiting for him to continue. "We could h-have gotten h-hurt or c-could have h-hurt someone e-else."

"And?" Hotch continued, the swats continuing.

"A-and..." Charlie couldn't hold back his tears any longer and let them fall. "W-we could have g-gotten a-arrested and l-lost our - our jobs."

A cry from the room across the hall was heard by both and Hotch was quick to notice that Charlie stilled, swallowing back his sobs. He finally understood Charlie's need to keep his own sobs quiet.

"Almost done Charlie," Hotch promised, angling the young man so he could reach his sit spot. "I need you to understand something Charles. You are NOT to blame for Spencer getting into trouble. He's old enough to make his own choices and face the consequences."

"But - but he..." Charlie tried. A particularly harsh swat caused him to yelp, "OW!"

"Listen closely Charlie," Hotch's voice was firmed. "At any time Spencer could have said something. He could have decided not to drink. He could have called me or his brother or his Uncle Dave; he didn't. He's in trouble for HIS choices. Do you understand?" Silence met his question and he once again gave let his hand fall that much harder. "I can keep this up longer then you can little boy. Do you understand me Charles?"

"I-I un-understand." Charlie finally answered and with that he went limp of Hotch's lap and sobbed.

Hotch ended the spanking right away, pulling up the young man's boxers and taking off his jeans. He quickly righted the still crying boy and pulled him into a hug. "Ok, Charlie, shhh, you're ok. You're both ok now Charlie; I got you."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Across from Hotch and Charlie, Rossi was holding a crying Reid. The older allowing the younger to cling to him. It had been the longest spanking Rossi had ever given the young man he now considered his nephew.

Reid looked up at the older man, "Charlie blames himself."

"I know," Rossi acknowledged. "Hotch will make sure he doesn't hold all the blame."

Reid nodded, his eyes drooping, "We didn't mean to be so much trouble."

"Neither of you are trouble and you know it." Rossi corrected. "Everyone makes mistakes buddy. You paid the penalty and once your grounding's over it'll all be forgotten."

"Grounded," Reid groaned though there was no whining in his voice.

"Afraid so little boy," Rossi grinned gently, helping Reid to lie down. "We can talk about it after your nap."

"Kay," Reid's voice trailed off as he yawned, "You're not mad at me anymore though...right?"

"Was I ever mad at you?" Rossi questioned, glad when Reid shook his head, "That's right Spencer; never at you. Go to sleep piccolo."

Reid's eyes finally drifted shut as he murmured, "Love you zio."

Rossi grinned, "Love you too nipote."

He left the young man's room and met up with Hotch in the living room. The two men stared at each other before sitting down and allowing themselves to drift off. Their week of vacation was only half over. They'd need all the rest they could get.

**_OoOoOoOo_**

WRITTEN ON: 8/11/11


	86. Thistle of Liberty 2

_**FOR:**_ Thistle of Liberty

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Reid, Hotch, AND Morgan/Rossi,

_**A/N: Sorry, this has taken so long. Real life has thrown me a few curve balls and I had really bad writers block. Thanks to a couple of wonderful reviewers I got my flow back! Hope you all like this!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

David Rossi can't help the tired sigh that escapes his lips. It's been a long couple of months and after tonight he'll have his house to himself for the first time since it all began. He'll miss his 'sons' but at the same time he'll enjoy the quiet.

It had all started when Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner and Spencer Reid had been put in the hospital by two different unsubs. Hotch was in the hospital for two weeks thanks to The Reaper while Reid was in for one week thanks to a man who blamed a doctor for his son's death.

The first couple days had gone fine, both men too medicated to do much more then sleep. It was the fourth day that the trouble began. Though they were in the same hospital, Reid and Hotch were on different floors and hadn't yet seen each other.

Rossi had gotten a phone call stating that the young genius missing. She had checked the whole floor and called hospital security already. While Rossi was talking to one nurse he got a call from another stating that Hotch was missing too.

By the time Rossi got there, the hospital was in an uproar. Realizing he needed to get thing under control and fast Rossi had demanded to use their PA system. He had only one thing to say. "Spencer Samuel Reid, Aaron Eric Hotchner, you have sixty seconds to find a nurse or orderly or you will face the consequence wherever I find you."

It took less than 30 seconds for the two to be found. Rossi went from pissed to livid upon finding Morgan with the two. After that Rossi demanded the two injured agents be roomed together; the doctors were quick to agree. Rossi had left with the promise of quick consequences if the two didn't behave despite their injuries. He reminded them they were in enough trouble already.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the "fun" began.

**MORGAN:**

"He was going to find a way to the kid's room with or without my help," Morgan tried once again to explain as the fire in his backside grew. "I figured it'd be safer if I helped."

"What you should have done was call me," Rossi ground out, trying his best to control his anger. "And if you don't understand that concept maybe you and I should be having a longer talk?"

"No," Morgan yelped as the swats started to fall on his sit spot. "Rossi – AH – ok, man, I get it!"

"Then understand this," Rossi continued, "If this happens again, I'll make this spanking seem like love taps."

Morgan nodded his head in agreement; glad to realize it was enough for the older man to stop the spanking. He found himself sitting on the couch, Rossi's arm around his shoulder, faster then he'd found himself bent over the arm of the couch.

"You're ground for three weeks," Rossi informed Morgan as the younger man started to drift off. Morgan said nothing.

**HOTCH:**

Hotch had spent the last of his two week stay at the hospital as a model patient. This was due mainly to the fact that in a test of wills while Reid had been in the restroom, Rossi had proven his point when he turned Hotch onto his side and swatted him once.

Upon his release he was brought to Rossi's place where he was told he was grounded for the next six weeks. Hotch wasn't surprised to find Reid and Morgan in the living room, television off, playing a board game when he first got there.

The Friday before he went back to work he had one request of the older man. "Can we please just get the rest over with?"

Rossi had agreed, because it was wreaking havoc on _his_ nerves, and so he had Morgan take Reid uptown to the store and then to pick up dinner. Having been stuck in the house for four weeks with another four to go Reid had been all too eager to go.

For Hotch hearing Rossi's lecture was worse than the spanking. "You put your health in danger and that is unacceptable. How do you think Derek and Spencer would have felt if you had gotten hurt worse or lord forbid died all because you just 'had to visit Spencer'?"

Hotch vowed to never take such a risk again.

**REID:**

Spencer Reid had tried to protest being grounded for two months, stating that his 'Uncle' Aaron and Derek were older and should have there for known better than him. Rossi answered that with two swats to the seat of Reid's pants and a small lecture.

"You little boy," He scolded, "Are grounded longer because unlike Aaron, you didn't use a wheelchair or your crutches. You were hobbling along and could have pulled your stitches and started bleeding again."

Reid had said nothing to that and instead followed the rules of being grounded without a fuss. Like his Uncle he'd asked if Rossi could just get the rest of his punishment over with. Rossi had said no for fear of Reid hurting his knee further.

In fact this was the last night of Reid's grounded and Rossi was waiting for him to get done getting ready for bed.

Rossi couldn't help the second tired sigh that left his lips. To punish one of the boys was hard, to punish all three of them was torture. He was just glad it wasn't all three at once.

"I'm done zio," Reid called from his room nervously. The next few minutes wouldn't be fun but once it was over everything would go back to normal.

_**THE END**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 8/18/11


	87. Elorel 2

_**FOR:**_Elorel

_**Fandom:**_ JAG

_**Prompt:**_ Harm/AJ, Danger

_**OoOoOoOo**_

If there was ever a time when Harmon Rabb Junior wished he could fall through a crack in the floor and disappear it's now, standing nose in the corner, while two older man discussed his situation.

"Look, I'll handle if you really want me to." Captain Tom Boone declared with a frown. "He put himself in danger when he disobeyed _you_. I just thought it'd mean more coming from you."

"You're his Uncle; his family." Admiral AJ Chegwidden refuted with a frown of his own. "I'm his boss; it's not appropriate."

"Oh…bull crap," Boone spat out with an eye roll. "You know as well as I do that I'm just the Uncle while you're the boy's mentor/father figure all rolled into one. Like I said, I'll handle it but I'll tell you this now: I do and you'll lose all control over the boy and you'll have no one to blame but yourself…sir."

It was the Admiral's turn to roll his eyes. He stared at the man before him and the young man standing in the corner with a small frown. "I'll handle it."

The two men stared at each other, each clearing trying to the intent by looking into the other's eyes. With small nods they moved further away to continue their conversation.

In the corner, Harm stood, blushing bright red. He had no illusions as to what was going to happen but to hear the two older men talking about it as if they were talking about where to go for supper was just plain embarrassing.

He was suddenly all too aware of a presence beside him. He kept his face looking straight but let his eyes veer to the right. He winced slightly when he saw his 'Uncle' Tom.

"I'm going to go pick up some supper for us." Boone informed him. "You will do whatever the Admiral tells you do. And son, if you don't, you won't like what'll happen when I get home."

"Yes sir," Harm replied softly. He knows exactly what would happen if he didn't obey and he agrees with his Uncle; he won't like it one bit.

It's five minutes after Boone left that Chegwidden finally calls Harm to him. He's still unsure if he can do this. Not to get the man wrong, there's been several times since he became the Judge Advocate General that he's wanted to give in to temptation and bend Harm over his knees for a sound spanking…as wrong as that may sound. Harm's ability to put himself in danger astounds him every time.

The first time it happened he'd been too relieved to have his lawyer back safe and sound for him to do more than shake his head. The second time he can't help but yell; when he finally calmed down he sent Harm to finish his paperwork, bringing him a coffee by way of apology for his yelling the next day. The third time he let Harm know that putting himself in danger was _not_ acceptable. After the fourth time Chegwidden tries to "ground" the young man, not letting him leave the DC area so that he can keep a better eye on him. However, Harm is easily one of JAG's top five lawyers; he's needed elsewhere. Chegwidden can do no more than shake his head in frustration the fifth and sixth time he finds himself holding his breath and wondering if he wasn't going to have to make a 'next of kin' call.

It's shortly after the sixth time that he's put himself in danger that Boone comes to the office storming through the halls in search for his nephew. Seeing the CAG soundly telling off Harm, the Admiral is stunned to find that the younger man actually looks contrite. Which is why after the seventh time he puts himself in danger, Chegwidden warns him that another stunt like that and he'd be forced to call Boone and have him immediately shipped state side.

For four months the older man was able to breathe easily until the day before that is. It's just luck (depending on how you're looking at it) that Boone is on leave and decided to come home for a short while when Harm put himself in danger…_again_.

The Admiral had kept his word and called the other man as soon as he could do so without sounding like a hysterical mother. Boone, however, is right. He needs to handle the situation and he needs to do so now.

As much as it pains him and as much as its going to be awkward, Chegwidden knows he needs to let Harm know, in no uncertain terms, that putting himself in danger will no longer be tolerated.

And so the older man instructs the younger to lean over the table, all the while keeping a firm hold of the wooden spoon that Boone had gotten him. The next few minutes won't be fun for either of them. Chegwidden is well aware that if he does what needs to be done right, there will be tears and apologies.

But that's ok. Because right now, he's willing to do whatever it takes to let Harmon Rabb Junior know that losing him would hurt much worse than a spanking.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 8/21/11


	88. PH2W 2B

_**FOR:**_ PH2W

_**Fandom:**_ CSI: NY

**Prompt**: Danny/Mac, Skipping work to look for gun (Ricky stole)

_**A/N: This drabble is based on Season 4, Episode 413: All In the Family.**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Dad, stop, please," Danny Messer-Taylor pleaded of his dad. What had once been a tingling sensation on his backside turned into a burning sensation and he knew that sitting down wasn't going to be advisable for a day or two at least.

"I have been very patient with you Daniel." Mac Taylor told his only child. "You said you needed time, I gave you time. You said you needed space, I gave you space. You pleaded for leniency and I gave you leniency. Well, little boy, not any more. You went looking for your stolen gun instead of coming into work and telling me. You could have been fired for being a no call, no show. You could have been killed!"

"No," Danny protested, trying to ignore the pain of his dad's censure. "She wouldn't have hurt me!"

"You do not know what Ricky would or wouldn't have done." Mac continued to scold. "She is emotionally unstable. The second you realized your gun was missing you should have reported in and told me."

"I didn't want h-her to get in-in trouble." Danny explained, tears falling down his face. "I-it was m-my fault."

"No one blames you but you son," Mac's voice was gentler then it had been yet still held a firmness that couldn't be denied. "Even in her deepest grief, Ricky never blamed you for Reuben's death. It was a tragic accident Danny. The only one to blame is the one who pulled the trigger."

"Dad, please…" Danny squirmed, not wanting to talk about the incident that claimed the life of a little boy.

Mac gave a soft sigh in agreement before targeting Danny's sit spot. He started to scold again, "Not showing up for work to look for your gun was a bad idea. You can consider yourself grounded until further notice."

With that said he laid down six more swats and then gently pulled up his son's boxers before righting him. Danny clung to him, tears pouring down his face. Mac pulled him back gently, cupping his son's chin in his hand.

His words were few but heartfelt all the same, "I can't you lose you Danny. Do you understand?"

Danny nodded before launching himself all of the two inches it took to get him into his dad's arms once again. He started sobbing and through his tears Mac could hear him saying sorry over and over again. He gently rocked his son as Danny cried, not just for the pain in his bottom, but for Ricky who would never see her son grow, for Rueben who would never get to see the milestones that every kid should have, and for himself for with Rueben's death he lost what little innocence he had.

While normally Mac would lie with Danny in said boy's bed, Mac knew his son needed more. So he put on arm behind Danny's back and the other under Danny's knees so he could carry him to his room. Danny made small sounds of protest through his apologies but Mac just shushed him gently, murmuring to his child that everything would be ok.

He laid his child on his bed before climbing in with him, allowing said child to take the strength he needed. For Danny staying in his dad's room was a treat. He'd stayed in there once when the team had come over to celebrate Sheldon Hawkes' promotion to CSI; the whole team had had one too many and Danny had shared his dad's room so others could have his.

His most favorite time had been when Don Flack had been staying with them while his apartment was getting re-wired. Adam Ross had come to spend the weekend with him (something they'd planned before Flack had come to stay) and the two had watched a scary movie. The object was to watch the movie in the dark and then go look in a mirror where the killer was said to appear.

It would have been fun but Flack had come home and entered the bathroom at the same time the two were staring in the mirror. Poor Flack didn't get to say anything before the two saw his reflection and, in a moment of panic, began to scream. Mac had come running to their rescue much to their chagrin. In the end Mac had had to sleep sandwiched by Adam and Danny.

Then and now Danny took comfort by his dad's presence. Not only that but the whole bed reminded him of his dad. The only way Danny could explain it was to say the bed smelled like his dad. At nights and on days he didn't work Mac used Old Spice body wash and the scent seeped into the sheets.

It was with that added comfort that Danny finally allowed sleep to claim him vowing to never make the mistake of not showing up for work unless he was actually sick.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 8/22/11


	89. Jonij

_**FOR:**_ Jonij

_**Fandom:**_ Blue Bloods

_**Prompt:**_ Jamie/Danny, Lying

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Jamison 'Jamie' Reagan, the youngest of the Reagan clan gave his oldest brother wide innocent eyes. He flashed a smile, "I can explain."

"Please do," Daniel 'Danny' Reagan intoned dryly. "Explain to me why, after the doctor told you to go straight home, you told me you were going home yet ended up at the station?"

"Danny," Jamie floundered before deciding to ask the question that'd been on his mind since he first saw his oldest brother. "What are you doing here?"

Danny glared at his baby brother. He wasn't going to answer but also didn't want to cause a big scene in the middle of the precinct where his brother was assigned. "I came to smooth things over with the boss and since you forgot to grab the doctor's note before you left, I figured I'd come drop it off."

"Oh," Jamie blushed. "Thanks Danny; I should be…"

"Get changed," Danny ordered as he interrupted his brother. "I'll tell your CO you're going home."

"It's just a half shift Danny." Jamie explained. "Captain wants me to work my way back."

"Jamie," Danny warned his expression letting his little brother know exactly what he was planning if he wasn't obeyed.

Jamie opened his mouth but was stopped by a voice from behind, "Listen to your brother kid."

"Sarge," Jamie protested, "I'm fine. I can pull a half shift."

"Go home Reagan," Sergeant Anthony Renzulli, Jamie's training officer, spoke firmly. "That's an order."

"Yes, sir," Jamie replied heading towards the locker rooms to change. He'd never admit it but he was glad to be going home. He was still trying to get over the flu and right now he was tired and just wanted to sleep.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Jamie's drowsiness caught up with him as Danny drove him home. He'd tried to fight his brother about taking his own car, a fight he quickly lost. As the car finally came to a stop Jamie realized he wasn't home.

"Come on," Danny ordered, as he opened his baby brother's car door.

"Where are we?" Jamie sighed tiredly.

"After your stunt this morning I had Linda make up the extra room for you," Danny ushered his brother into the house and to the guest room.

"Come on Danny," Jamie rolled his eyes. "Just take me home. I promise to…"

"Like you promised to go straight home this morning?" Danny demanded. "When you lie, people lose trust in you. Like right now, I don't trust that you'll go home and rest so you get to stay with us until you get the all clear from your doctor."

"Screw you," Jamie snapped. He was tired, his head and throat were hurting, and his body was achy. All he wanted was to lie down.

_***SWAT, SWAT***_ The sound bounced off the walls of the room, seeming to echo in Jamie's ears. A moment later he felt a burn on his backside.

"Danny, don't" Jamie protest trying to wiggle out of his brother's hold.

"That was for your comment," Danny informed him before laying two more swats down, "That was to remind you to listen to me. And this," Four swats in quick secession were laid, "Is for lying to me."

"OW," Jamie yelped, tears already falling down his face. Normally the swats wouldn't have bothered him all that much because, if he were honest with himself, the swats weren't all the hard. However, already achy from being sick, the swats seemed to make him ache all that much more.

"You ready to change and lay down or should I keep going?" Danny demanded to know.

"I-I'll change," Jamie promised.

He was released after a quick hug and he did as was told. As he lay down on the bed he found himself smiling as Danny tucked him in.

"Take a nap," His big brother's voice was gruff yet still held a hint of concern. "Linda will check on you in a little while. You better listen to her unless you want a full session over my knees. Got it?"

"Got it," Jamie yawned, his eyes fighting sleep.

"Go to sleep kid," Danny ordered gently, though he'd deny it later. Seeing his baby brother lying there, tear tracks still visible on his face he was reminded that Jamie was still…well…young. The Jamie before him wasn't a rookie at the police department. This was the Jamie who was his baby brother, who if anyone touched a hair on his head, he'd kill.

With that in mind he wiped the tears gently. Jamie looked up at him through glossy eyes. "Will you stay?"

Danny smiled at that. The words reminded him of a five year old Jamie who had been sick. Danny had been 19 and home on leave from his duties as a Marine. With everyone he could have picked Jamie had wanted his oldest brother.

Danny made him the same compromise he'd made back then, "Until you fall sleep. Now close your eyes."

"M'kay," Jamie agreed, his eyes already closing. The swats had been worth it to be allowed to stay at his brother's place and be coddled… thought he'd never admit that to his big brother!

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 8/26/11


	90. Kammi

_**FOR:**_ Kammi

_**Fandom:**_ JAG

_**Prompt:**_ Harm/Tom Boone, Disrespect/Attitude

_**A/N: Let me start by saying thank you to everyone who responded to A/N last chapter. Your thoughts, prayers, and well wishes meant the world to me. Allow me to update you by saying that my mom did NOT have surgery after all due to some test coming back with some not so good results. We've spent the past few days calling doctors and setting up more tests to be done. We hope she'll have her surgery in the next month or so. Lastly I want to apologize for taking so long with this drabble. My mom's health obviously was cause for concern but most recently I landed myself in a load of hot water for the same reason Harm is supposed to be in trouble and I actually found it hard to write. I had to switch what I was doing. I hope you'll continue to stay with me as this fic slowly comes to an end. Thank you.**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Harmon Rabb Junior walked into his apartment complex not paying much attention to his surroundings. He had several cases going at once which, in and of itself, wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the amount of traveling he'd been doing that week. He was glad to finally be home.

As he warily trudged to the door of his apartment he couldn't wait to climb into his own bed and sleep. The traveling had made him cranky and snappish. He'd gotten yelled at a couple times by his superiors for his 'attitude'. He'd of course managed to smooth things over…at least with all but Admiral Chegwidden; not that he was worried. He was counting on smoothing things over the next morning once he'd gotten enough sleep to clear his mind.

So intent on his thoughts was he that as he entered his apartment he never noticed a lone figure sitting on a bar stool at his kitchen's island. He threw his mail on his desk, scowling darkly when some of it fell on the floor. Having instinctively taken his cover off upon entering the complex he, none too gently, placed that on top of his mail. He kicked off his shoes, allowing a colorful adjective to flow from his mouth when he took notice that he'd tracked mud in.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "And here I thought Chegwidden was being overzealous with his description of your behavior."

"Uncle Tom," Harm whirled around, hand over his pounding heart. "What are you doing here?"

"Here in DC or here in your apartment?" Captain Tom Boone, surrogate uncle to Harm, questioned. Getting no response other than a rapid blinking of the eyes, Tom continued. "I'm in DC to testify. I'm in your apartment because I got a rather interesting call from your Admiral. It seems that someone who looks and sounds like you has been getting mouthy. Now, I told him that it couldn't be Harmon Rabb Junior cuz you know better than that. Of course from your little display maybe I am the one who's wrong?"

"I – and…well-" Harm's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. His face flushed with both embarrassment and anger. He was too old to be treated like a kid.

Sadly for him his Uncle didn't think so. To highlight the point the older man ordered sternly, "Go shower and change and then get back here."

"CAG," Harm spoke the man's title. He had little patience reserved in him. "I will apologize to the Admiral tomorrow. Right now, I need to shower, eat, and sleep. I'm sorry you came down and while I would love to catch up, right now I'm too tired."

"Did it _sound_ like a suggestion son?" Tom questioned. "I'd get a move on before you run out of time."

"I'm not some little kid you can order around." Harm snapped, too tired to even try to keep his tone even. "I have things to do. Please see yourself out."

"That corner has your name on it." Tom pointed to the corner on the opposite side of his nephew. "I suggest you get to it until you can calm down and drop the attitude." Harm glared at him, unmoving. "Let me help you."

"No, wait Uncle Tom, please," Harm tried to protest as his brain finally understood the seriousness of his situation. "I'll drop the attitude. I promise!"

"Your damn right you will." Tom agreed as he marched his nephew to the corner, swats landing with every step they took. "First, you're going to stand here until you calm down. Then you and I are going to have a talk about your attitude."

Harm rested his forehead against the wall, knowing there was no point in arguing unless he wanted to be in even _more_ trouble. "Yes, sir."

As he was left alone to face the corner Harm silently berated himself. He hadn't actually meant to be disrespectful with his Uncle but getting little to no sleep had made it impossible for his brain to catch up to his mouth…and now he was going to pay the price.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"You ready to drop the attitude?" Tom asked after twenty minutes.

"Yes, sir," Harm agreed but didn't move out of the corner.

"You will shower and change," Tom ordered, "You have twenty minutes Harm; go."

Harm didn't respond other than to quickly leave the corner and head for his bathroom to do as he was told. He was quick, not wanting to prolong the inevitable. He was soon back in his living room, standing in front of his Uncle.

"You want to explain to me what's going on little boy?" Tom questioned his worry obvious despite his stern expression.

"I'm just tired." Harm explained softly; his brain having caught up to him while he was in the corner. The Admiral's sent me out on cases all week."

"And that justifies your behavior?" Tom demanded to know.

"No, sir," Harm admitted. "I just…I'm sorry Uncle Tom. I'm just tired and…"

That it was the truth was easy to see for Harm was swaying where he stood. Tom felt anger towards the Admiral for not taking better care of someone under his command.

"You're not out of the woods yet son." Tom cautioned firmly. "Right now, though, you're right; you need to eat and sleep. Go ahead and hop in bed and I'll bring you the soup and sandwich I brought you."

Harm nodded his head and did as he was told. By the time Tom got to his nephew's side, he was sound asleep. Tom couldn't help but smile as he put the food away and then went back to make sure the younger man was comfortable. They would talk in the morning.

**THE END**

_**A/N2: For anyone not keeping track, this is Drabble 90. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 9/2/11


	91. Cub

_**FOR:**_ Cub

_**Fandom: **_Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, "Correct me if I'm wrong but haven't we had this discussion before?"

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Deathly silence. It was a sound rarely heard at the Five-0 headquarters.

"I-I-I-I, uh," Steve McGarrett stuttered nervously before closing his eyes in defeat. There was nothing he could say to protect his backside now and he knew it.

Standing in the doorway of the conference room was Chin Ho Kelly…covered from head to toe in water and glitter. Having overheard Steve talking about this particular prank while on the phone, it doesn't take a genius to figure out whose fault it is that he's like this.

Despite everything, Chin has only one word for the one he considers his baby brother, "Corner."

Steve fled as fast he could while trying to maintain whatever amount of dignity he could.

Kono, stood stock still her mouth gaping open at the sight before her. Not wanting to be anywhere near headquarters when the "shit hit the fan", as Steve would say, she was quick to excuse herself; high tailing it off their floor as fast as she could.

For his part, Danny 'Danno' Williams' sighed and closed his eyes, wondering just how the _hell_ he came to be the one who had to smooth things over. Like Kono, he felt the shift in power, when Steve and Chin went from Boss and subordinate to big brother and little brother. Of course, at least in his mind, if the two were being honest they were more father and son than anything.

Danny walked over to Chin and handed him a comb, "It might be too late since you're already wet but I'd try to comb out what you can of that glitter before you get wetter."

"Why's that?" Chin asked with a sigh of his own.

"The glitter sticks," Danny answered with a shrug, "Actually, comb your hair outside, will you?"

With a growl, Chin stormed off to change. Danny shook his head and headed off to find a mob and broom for Steve to use to clean up the mess that Chin left in his wake. He wasn't about to risk getting glitter all over himself.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was thirty minutes later when Chin finally entered Steve's office. He'd taken note of the clean and dry floors and knew instinctively that Danny had made Steve clean it up; that and the fact that Steve's blinds were closed, giving them a resemblance of privacy.

"To me Steven," Chin demanded when the door shut behind him. Shoulders slumped his little brother did as he was told. "You knew I wouldn't like that prank, didn't you? That's why, when you saw me standing at your door, you pretended to be answering a question from someone?"

"Yes, sir," Steve answered, biting his inner cheek in apprehension. This was not looking good at all.

"You know," Chin scolded, "That I can appreciate pranks as much as the next person. Pranks that disrupt the work place are another matter. What if we'd caught a case? Worse yet, what if it had been the Governor that entered the door before me?"

Steve paled at the thought. If that had happened they'd probably all be jobless right about now. He gave his big brother his best innocent, 'woe is me' look. Chin wasn't buying.

"Let's get this over with please," Chin indicated to the chair he'd pulled away from the desk in the room.

Shoulders slumped even more Steve lowered himself over the back of the chair and waited.

_***SMACK, SMACK***_

"OW," Steve couldn't hold back the yelp at the sudden onslaught of smacks from the dreaded wooden spoon. 'How the _hell_ did I miss that' he wondered to himself.

"I've been very forgiving when it comes to the pranks you play at work." Chin scolded, bringing the spoon down in a steady rhythm. "That all changes right now; from here on out there are to be _no_ pranks at work. Do you understand me Steven?"

"Yes, sir," Steve answered, willing to agree to almost anything to get the spanking over. The only thing worse than getting spanked with spoon, at least in Steve's mind, was getting pulled across his big brother's lap.

A dozen swats to his sit spot ended the spanking. While it wasn't nearly as bad as Steve had been expecting he still had tears falling. He was quickly pulled into a tight hug, Chin muttering soothing words immediately to help calm his baby brother down.

When he calmed down, Steve noticed that Chin wasn't upset about the prank anymore. He gave a shy smile, "The gold looks good on you."

"Keep it up chuckles," Chin threatened teasingly. "You're lucky I didn't decide to tan your backside every day until the glitters out."

Steve simply smiled back, wide innocent eyes, blinking at his big brother.

_**** 3 MONTHS LATER ****_

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Chin's deceptively calm voice broke through the noise of the conference room, "but haven't we had this discussion before?"

Turning to look at him, cuz really, how could, they help themselves, the rest of the team was stunned into deathly silence. Before them stood Chin, covered head to toe in...

"Is that syrup?" Danny asked in disbelief, trying to make out the liquid under the feathers.

Chin let out a growl causing Danny and Kono to bite back smiles. Steve didn't need to be told where to go as he quickly side stepped his big brother and headed for his office.

"I don't know _why_ I have an office here." Kono muttered to herself, half jokingly, as she left their floor as quickly as she could.

Danny shook his head and directed Chin towards the showers while he went to get the cleaning supplies Steve would need.

It was going to be a long day for the Five – 0 team.

**THE END**

_**A/N: For anyone wondering about the glitter thing. From grades 8 – 12 the "in" thing was to spray glitter in ones hair for the homecoming game. Well, we quickly learned that if you simply washed your hair the glitter would stay in for at least a week! We had to comb our hair the night of, then you couldn't let your hair get wet that night, and the next morning you'd have to comb it out AGAIN. The glitter would still stay for a day or two but nothing too bad. My senior year it rained and a guy friend put his cap on me to keep my glasses dry…my hair was already wet…(anyone?). Needless to say he wasn't amused when he could NOT get the glitter out of his cap. I wasn't amused when I could NOT get the glitter out of my hair in time for the dance. So yeah…water and glitter…don't do it! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 9/4/11


	92. Jakyal 2

_**FOR:**_ Jakyal

_**Fandom:**_ Blue Bloods

_**Prompt:**_ Jamie/Danny, Officer Danny catches teenager Jamie up to no good and punishes him rather than telling their dad

_**A/N: So, ok, I hope this sounds ok! I was kinda rushed cuz I'm now on Restriction level 2 (due to my own stupidity) so every time I use the computer I get a day added. I've already added 2 days to my restriction time. :-( I'll probably add another 2 before the weekend's out. So, bare with me a little longer! Thanks! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"I'm s-sorry, so – so sorry," Fourteen year old Jamison 'Jamie' Reagan cried into his eldest brother's chest.

"I know you are kid," Daniel 'Danny' Reagan soothed his freshly spanked baby brother. "It's ok Jamie. Just breathe kiddo; I got you."

Jamie let out another sob as he tried to burrow further into his big brother. He'd known that hanging out with the group of guys his parents had told him not to, was a bad idea. However, they were the only one who seemed to truly accept him as one of them. With his parents out of town for the day he'd been fairly confident that no one would ever find out who he was with and _what_ he was up to…at least until his big brother had pulled up to the park in his cop car.

Things had from bad to worse…quickly. Danny had demanded his baby brother get into the car, no questions asked. Tired of being told what to do and who he could and couldn't hang out with, Jamie had said no. It had taken seeing his big brother's jaw clench and getting a rather heated glare at the same time for him to do as he was told, knowing instinctively that he'd crossed the line no child should ever cross.

To make matter even that much worse he had to watch as Danny talked to the guys he'd been hanging out with. What he said, Jamie didn't know, but Jamie did know that his friends had fled quickly; none of them daring to look back.

He'd been taken to Danny's house where his wife, Linda, met them. She didn't say much other than to say she'd hold lunch as her husband preceded to march his baby brother upstairs to the guest room. She knew exactly what was going to happen and so once back in the kitchen, she'd turned on the radio.

The spanking he'd gotten hadn't been the worst he'd ever received but for Jamie the disappointment that radiated off the brother he idolized had hurt so much that the spanking definitely made it on his list of 'don't ever want to re-live it again'.

"Stop thinking kid," Danny ordered gently, "Why don't you take a nap?"

"No, please," Jamie begged, blushing as he thought that at fourteen he shouldn't need his big brother to coddle him.

"Don't worry about it kid," Danny shushed him, holding onto his baby brother tighter. "I have time left on break. I'll stay to you fall asleep."

Jamie nodded and allowed himself to be helped to lay down on his stomach in the bed. He couldn't hold back a whimper as the movement caused his backside to throb that much more. Danny was quick to rub reassuring circles on his back.

Danny couldn't help but feel bad. While he knew Jamie tended to think of him as a hard-ass, it truly did hurt him to have to punish his baby brother. This time had particularly hard since he knew that Jamie only hung out with the boys cuz he felt they were the only ones who accepted him.

At fourteen (he'd turn fifteen in a month) he was would be entering his Junior year of high school; two years younger than his classmates. While two years may not have seemed like a lot to most it might as well have been a decade to Jamie and his classmates. Until he was fifteen he wasn't allowed in a vehicle not driven by a professional or a family member and until he was sixteen he wasn't allowed to see anything above a PG – 13 without parental consent and a family member being present. This made finding friends who understood and were willing to bow to the rules difficult.

With that in mind Danny stroked his baby brother's hair and spoke. "How about after work, I grab some clothes for you. Tomorrow me, you, and Linda can go to the zoo and grab some lunch?"

"P-promise," Jamie asked sounding all of five at the moment.

"Yeah, kid, I promise." Danny replied softly. "You take a nap now. Linda will wake you up in an hour."

"M'kay," Jamie yawned, finally allowing sleep to claim him.

As soon as he was sure Jamie was asleep, Danny went downstairs in search of his wife. He needed his own reassurances after spanking his baby brother.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 9/8/11


	93. LOTRJunkie14

_**FOR**_**:**LOTRJunkie14

_**Fandom:**_ CSI: NY

_**Prompt:**_ Danny/Flack, Breaking a 'big' rule/lying to get out of it

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"OW – Donny, no, stop," Danny Messer-Taylor pleaded the man he looked up to as his big brother as he was unceremoniously dumped over his lap. "Damn it Don, what'd I do?"

Tell me Dan," Don Flack Jr. intoned dryly. "Where were you so late?"

"Was out with Montana," Danny replied, wincing as the blows seemed to come down harder. "AH - I told you this morning, remember? Or are you getting senile at your old age?"

Flack ignored what was supposed to be gentle teasing, "What time did you say your curfew was again?"

"I made it with ten minutes to spare." Danny answered confused. I told you I talked with dad this morning."

"That you did." Flack agreed before turning on a full heated glare that, while the younger man couldn't see, could feel. "So did I."

In that moment Danny was very glad he wasn't able to look at his brother, not wanting to see the look of disappointment and anger in the other man's eyes.

"Uh…" Danny was speechless, knowing there was nothing he could say to make things better but would only always make it worse. "OW – Donny please, I'm sorry!"

"Let's just clear the air." Flack kept the swats falling evenly. "You _knowingly_ lied to me so you could break a rule and get away with that. That's not cool Danny. Your dad trusts me to make sure you're safe. In exchange, I trust you to be honest with me so that way I don't have to turn into a substitute _dad_ while Mac is away."

"Don…" Danny trailed off. He could feel the disappointment coming off the older man in waves.

"If you'd wanted to stay out later, you should have told me." Flack scolded. "I would have tried to reach a compromise with you and you know that. I know that you still have trouble understanding and following the rules that Mac has in place for you. Just a year ago you were on your own; no one cared how late you were out or how much you drank so long as you were sober and could do your work."

"I'm trying Don, honest – AH!" Danny felt his legs moving and hated himself for the childish act but couldn't stop it.

"I know you are Dan," Flack agreed. He started to target his younger brother's sit spot, wanting to bring the spanking to an end. "You don't lie to me to get your way. You want to be treated like an adult then you come to me like one. If you had told me we could have compromised and you could have stayed with Lindsay so long as you let me pick you up so you weren't on your bike at two in the morning. Got me?"

"Got – OW – you," Danny nodded his head before finally giving up all pretense of trying to be strong and letting himself go limp over his brother's lap and sob.

Feeling like an absolute bastard, Flack didn't hesitate to right his brother, sit him on the sofa next to him, and hold him close.

"Come on Dan," Flack stood, bring Danny with him. "It's late and we're both tired."

Danny didn't bother to protest being led into Flack's room. Flack's apartment was a two bedroom but he'd converted one room into an office. Since Mac Taylor, Danny's dad, preferred Flack to stay over at his place with his son, Danny didn't often spend the night at his place. On the rare occasion he did it was no more than a couple nights and Flack's sofa was comfortable enough to sleep on.

Tonight though, the king size bed would be big enough for both, if for no other reason than Flack wanting to make sure his brother wouldn't be going anywhere. That was another conversation for morning though…and wouldn't that be fun.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 9/13/11


	94. Buffyxenaman 2

**FOR:** Buffyxenaman

**Fandom:**NCIS

**Prompt:** Tony/Gibbs, Tony runs away after fight with Gibbs

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't stop pacing as he picked up his phone and dialed a number he was using more and more. "Dad, have you heard from Tony?"

"You lost that boy again Leroy?" Jackson Gibbs questioned his son. "What happened this time?"

"We got into a fight at work and he left." Gibbs explained to the older man. "I let him go thinking he just needed air but he never came back."

"Well son, not enough time's past for him to get here." Jackson drawled, his voice showing he was deep in thought. "If he shows, I'll call you but after the last time he came here after you guys fought I don't think he'll do so again."

"I don't think so either." Gibbs agreed. "Just call me if he shows."

There was no goodbye as Gibbs hung up his phone, grabbed his keys, and headed for his car. As a law enforcement officer, since his son, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, was an adult, he couldn't declare him missing for 24 hours. That didn't stop him from calling in to the various police stations, where he had as many friends as he did enemies, around and asking them to keep their eyes out for his wayward son. Everyone agreed to keep their eyes peeled. A missing person's was already filled out and would be filed the next day if Tony wasn't found.

Gibbs is quick to make his way back to the NCIS building now that he knew his son wasn't home. Work brought about the same results and Gibbs could feel his anxiety building. A quick call to Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard gets Gibbs a promise of a phone call should his son show up. It was the same result he got when he called Ziva David.

He drove to Abby Scioto's, and later Tim McGee's, apartment only to find them home alone, no evidence of Tony being present. Both promise to call him immediately if their friend and co-worker showed up.

It was with a feeling a fear that he went home, silently hoping his son was there, in his room, when he got back.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was four hours later when Gibbs started to place calls to Tony's out of state friends. Even though his child is an adult Gibbs had made sure to know everyone who was important in Tony's life.

The only reason Gibbs was home was because Ducky, paired with Abby, and Ziva, paired with McGee, were out searching. The fear was more palpable and Gibbs gut was telling him to find his son and fast.

Gibbs was on his fourth call when there was a knock on the door. Fearful, since everyone he knows, knows better than to knock, he opened his front door, "Tony."

Gibbs was stunned and relieved to find his son, who looked like a cross between a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and a petulant teenager and behind him, arms crossed, stern look on his face, Jimmy Palmer.

Gibbs couldn't help but give in to first temptation and pull his son in for a tight hug; grateful he's ok. After pulling his boy inside, Gibbs gave in to his second temptation. _***SWAT***_

"Where have you been?" Gibbs demanded, feeling the fear leaving his body and anger filling it. "Do you know how worried I've been? How worried everyone's been? I've been out looking for you for four hours! Ziva, Duck, McGee, and Abs are out there right now so I could call your friends."

Hearing what his dad and team went through Tony looked down, guilt creeping into the pit of his stomach. He didn't even blush at being swatted in front of Palmer, the man who was not only his best friend but the one he thought of as a brother.

"I'm sorry," Tony said softly, his voice filled with the guilt he felt. "I just…I needed to blow off steam."

"Go to your room." Gibbs ordered sternly. "You and I are going to have a long talk but I need to 'blow off steam' right now."

Tony dared a glance between the two men before quickly doing as he was told, glad to be out of the tension filled room.

"Where was he?" Gibbs asked Palmer once he heard the click of his son's bedroom door.

"At the field," Palmer answered with a shake of his head. "Mrs. Warner came and got me; told me my 'brother was outside without a coat' and I should know better than to let him out like that. As soon as he told me he hadn't been home or talked to you I figured I better bring him back."

Gibbs nodded, knowing the older woman Palmer was talking about. He'd helped fix her water heater the winter before when his son had asked him to. Since then she kept an eye out on Jimmy and Tony, when he was over.

"Goodnight sir," Palmer started for the door. "I'll call your team and tell Dr. Mallard you'll call him later."

Uncharacteristically Gibbs found himself unable to remain silent, "Thanks Palmer."

Jimmy left Gibbs alone, his cell phone already attached to his ear. Gibbs sank down onto his sofa. He knew he needed to call the police stations and Tony's friends to let them know his son was alright. He also knew he needed to deal with his wayward child but right now he needed to unwind.

The fear he felt was palpable and before he could do anything he needed to get his emotions under control. His phone calls and his son could wait until then.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 9/15/11


	95. Beccatdemon13 2

_**FOR:**_ Beccatdemon13

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds AND Supernatural

_**Prompt:**_ Reid/Morgan AND Sam/Dean, Lying

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_Hotel in Florida _

"OW – Derek, please," Spencer Reid cried, "I'm sorry!"

"You know better than to lie Spencer," Big brother Derek Morgan scolded. "After the case we just solved, I would think I wouldn't have to remind you to be where you say you're going to."

"I know – OW – and – AH – you're right," Reid couldn't stop his feet from kicking.

This doesn't happen again Spencer Samuel." Derek warned. Seeing his younger brother nod in agreement he prepared to target the younger man's sit spot. He was more than ready to end the spanking.

_2__nd__ Hotel, 3 miles from First_

"Dean – AH – n-not there – OW – please!" Sam Winchester sobbed as his big brother, Dean, targeted his tender sit spot. At this rate he wouldn't be sitting comfortably for more than a day.

"The next time you lie to me," Dean warned sternly, "I'll make this seem like a walk in the park. Got it?"

"G-got – OW – it," Sam agreed, willing to agree to about anything at this point for the spanking to be over.

It's over in the five seconds it took Dean to administer the last two swats. Sam can only lay over his big brother lap, limp and crying. This was _not_ how he saw his reunion with his best friend ending.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It's lunch time before either sibling duo leaves their hotel room. The BAU team will be leaving in a few short hours and while both younger brother's are going to be grounded for a long while, their older brother's first decided to let them get together.

As they're sitting down Morgan notes that neither younger man will look at the other. On closer look he can tell why; both are squirming in their seats and sporting red rimmed eyes. Morgan looked over at Dean with a raised eyebrow in silent question.

"Samuel," Dean ignored the look and focused on his baby brother. "You forgetting something?"

Sam looked up at his brother, his face flushed with embarrassment. Getting a pointed look he took a deep breath and turned his attention back to his best friend's big brother. "I'm sorry we worried you last night. It won't happen again sir."

Too stunned to respond, Morgan can only watch as Sam gently pokes Reid's side. Reid was quick to look up and meet Dean's eyes. "We're really sorry Dean. Sam's right, it won't happen again sir."

"I'm sure it will." Dean shrugged before giving the two a stern look. "But be warned, if and when it does you will each get it from the both of us. Got me?"

Reid and Sam paled before responding as one, "Yes, sir."

The two younger boys share a quick glance before looking away at the menus they'd been given. Morgan finds himself openly trying to read the older Winchester. He's not sure he'll ever trust the other man but appreciates that somehow the other man knows and protects Reid.

With that thought in mind, he asks curiously, "Spencer, you never did say how you three know each other."

Reid shot Dean another embarrassed look, biting his inner cheek. Taking pity on the younger boy, Dean shrugged and answered gruffly, "We stayed in Vegas for about a month when I was in high school and Sammy in junior high. I had heard of the kid genius but never saw him until one night I was searching for a certain _pest_. Found the genius here, tied to the flag post."

Reid glanced at his big brother, "Didn't you wonder how I got free? Dean got me home. He showed up the next morning to pick me up, introduced me to Sam and…"

The rest of the lunch was lighter heartened as Morgan did his best to steer clear of topics that would further hurt his baby brother.

While he wasn't quite sure he'd ever trust the Winchester's knowing that they'd been there for his baby brother meant he'd accept them as they were.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 9/18/11


	96. Amy 2

_**FOR: **_Amy

_**Fandom:**_ ER

_**Prompt:**_ Brenner/Benson, Attitude towards Med Student

_**OoOoOoOo**_

After watching Dr. Simon Brenner all but physically move a med-student out his way Dr. John Carter couldn't help but shake his head. With an irritated sigh he turned to his mentor, Dr. Peter Benton.

"You do realize what you would have done to me if I'd brushed off a med-student that way?" Carter demanded of the older man.

"I still might, if you don't watch your attitude," Benton warned, signing off on a patience's chart, without looking up.

Carter rolled his eyes but didn't speak any further. He saw no point in further irritating the man he looked up to as a mentor, big-brother/father figure all rolled into one.

For his part Benton said nothing further either, content just to get his paperwork done and get home at a decent time.

He was fine ignoring the proceeding until the raised voices reached his hearing. "The last time I checked this was supposed to be a teaching hospital."

"And the last time I checked," Brenner was insulting back, "You were supposed to know what the hell you were doing."

"The airway was blocked," The Med-Student hissed back. "I told you what I needed from you and you dismissed me entirely."

Across the hall from the arguing duo Benton silently groaned. While the other doctors seemed to have a problem letting Simon Brenner know what they thought due to who his uncle was, he, himself, had no such qualms.

In fact just a few days ago he'd warned the younger doctor _not_ to get on his bad side. When Brenner had come back with a snarky remark, Benton had just smiled, and told him that if he liked the idea of sitting he'd learn quickly to mind his manners and teach the way he was supposed to.

"Uh, Peter," Carter got the older man's attention. "Someone should interfere before he makes her cry."

Benton came out of his thoughts just as Brenner responded harshly, "If you don't know how to insert a breathing tube, you stupid half-twit, then maybe you should consider choosing another career before you kill someone."

"That's enough Dr. Brenner," Benton warned, standing between the two. Looking at the female med-student, who did look like she was about to cry, he sighed harshly before taking out some money and shoving into Carter's hands. "She needs some air; grab some coffee. Be back and ready in one hour Carter."

"Yes, sir," Carter replied instantly. He knew that in the mood the older man was in it was better not to argue even though he didn't want to have to deal with an upset, almost crying, female.

He pulled the med-student out of the way as Benton put a hand on Brenner's neck and propelled him towards the end of the hall where there was an empty room that would give them a resemblance of privacy.

As the med-student went to get her coat, Carter watched the retreating figures of the other two doctors. He shook his head, "So long as it isn't me."

"No sympathy for your follow doctor, huh Carter," Nurse Haleh Adams asked with a smile as she remembered all too well when it had been Carter in that position.

Carter gave her a slight smirk as he pretended to think deeply on the matter. Did he feel sympathy for Brenner? Well…the man had been warned about his behavior and really, anyone who knew Benton for even five minutes, knew the man never made idle threats.

Not only that but having been on the other side of Benton's wrath more than once, Carter knew that one had to really push the older doctor's buttons. Besides, the older man was always fair.

He grinned at the woman, "Nope."

With that he quickly ushered the med-student outside, buying them both a coffee, all the while knowing that when Benton was done with Brenner, the younger doctor wouldn't be sitting comfortably and he had no one to blame but himself.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 9/23/11


	97. AG

_**FOR:**_ AG

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, Sneaking out while grounded, preferred if Steve was an adult

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Kaikua'ana," Steve McGarrett started much to the amusement of his big brother. "I was wondering…"

"No," Chin Ho Kelly answered the question that wasn't fully asked. "Steve, you're in enough trouble as is. Whatever it is you want, let it go."

"Chin, I can't," Steve protested. He grimaced as he took note of the whine in his words.

"I'd try very hard if I were you kaikaina." Chin warned with a stern glance.

"You don't understand." Steve put down his fork, his supper forgotten. "It's a one night concert. Please Chin? I had made plans to go over a month ago."

"You should have thought of that before you got yourself grounded." Chin hated having to play the role of disciplinarian but knew that his younger brother needed him to be consistent. "The answer's no Steven."

"You can ground me an extra week." Steve pleaded. Seeing the surprised look on his big brother face, Steve decided to try to bargain again. "Two extra weeks, with extra chores, and I promise I won't complain the whole time."

"You're about to earn yourself two extra weeks if you're not careful." Chin gave him a stern look. Seeing Steve opening his mouth to protest, he held up a hand in warning. "Anything out of your mouth other than 'yes, sir' and you'll find yourself over my knee _and_ grounded for an extra week. Do you understand?"

Steve looked at him devastated, "Yes, sir."

Supper was finished in silence. Once they were done eating, Steve quickly cleaned up and then headed for his room. He was angry with his brother for not compromising with him and angry at himself for getting into the position he was in.

Chin let him be until ten when Steve was supposed to be in bed. Being grounded meant an earlier bedtime, among other things. After saying his good nights Chin headed for bed himself. It had been a trying day and one that would just repeat itself the next day.

Content that his kaikaina was in bed and about asleep, Chin made a phone call and then allowed himself to relax…a decision he'd later regret.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Chin will never know what prompted him awake at 11:30 p.m.; an hour after he'd gone to bed. Rubbing his eyes he made his way down the hall, deciding to check to make sure Steve wasn't having a nightmare.

The nightmare turned out to be his own as he realized that Steve's bed was empty. An investigation of the house led Chin to the conclusion that Steve wasn't home at all. Knowing that the concert the younger man wanted to go too lasted until midnight, Chin decided to give him until half past before going to search.

And so it was at 12:20 a.m. that Steve came face to face with a very pissed off, over protective, big brother. He'd tried to sneak in quietly but that didn't even matter as Chin was waiting for him in his room.

"I can explain." Steve winced as the words left his mouth because really…he couldn't. He'd snuck out while grounded. There was no way to explain it other than to state the truth and take the punishment that was sure to come.

"You have until nine to come up with a really good explanation." Chin informed the wayward younger man. "Let me leave you with two things. One, besides the very sound bare bottom spanking you're getting in the morning with the brush, you are grounded for two months for sneaking out. That's in addition to the extra month you're grounded for breaking your grounding."

"That's three extra months," Steve protested. "I still have a month to go!"

"Then you should have thought about that before you snuck out." Chin replied sternly. He continued as if the interruption had never happened. "Two, I had felt bad since I knew the group didn't perform very often. I made some calls and found out that they had extended their concert to include tomorrow. I then called in some favors to get you and I tickets and backstage passes; both of which we'll be unable to accept after all."

"Chin…" Steve sounded much like he had at fifteen and realized he'd disappointed the man he looked up to, to the extreme.

"Go to sleep Steven," Chin ordered sternly. "You and I will be talking soon enough."

Steve watched his big brother leave his room and he felt a lone tear fall. He hated knowing the older man was upset with him. He quickly changed and dove under the covers, unable to stop himself from feeling sorry for…well….himself.

As he finally started to fall asleep he felt the bed dip slightly and then felt a hand smooth out his hair. With that he was able to sleep, content to know that despite everything, he and Chin would be ok.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 9/27/11


	98. Shayla17 2

**FOR:** Shayla17

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Prompt:** Tony/Gibbs, Being Irresponsible

_**A/N: For anyone wondering, this is DRABBLE 98! That leaves two more drabbles before I add the extra 10 I promised for taking so long to write these drabbles. My deepest apologies once again. Thank you all for staying with me despite the length of time it's taken! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"OW – da-ad," Tony DiNozzo-Gibbs yelped as his dad's rather hard hand connected with his backside for the third time. "I just – AH – wanted to see my – OW – friends!"

"I don't mind that you went and met up with your friends," Leroy Jethro Gibbs corrected, his hand still falling to meet his son's backside. "What I mind is that you told me you were going to the bathroom and then didn't come back for an hour. If you're going to be irresponsible then I will treat you like a kid."

"I'm sorry," Tony cried knowing he had been in the wrong. "I just meant to stop for a minute and lost track of time. It was an accident!"

"What it was," Gibbs informed his son, "Was irresponsible and selfish. While you were talking with your friends and watching the game, I was dealing with security and taking Abby away from her bowling game to pin point your location. I know you know better than that and it better not happen again."

Gibbs finished the spanking with a few more swats. While it wasn't as bad as Tony had been expecting, the spanking, along with the disappointment, had hurt. Tony let his tears fall and was glad to feel his dad's arms around him, giving him the forgiveness he'd been waiting for.

"I'm sorry," Tony said softly, his voice still thick with emotion.

"I know you are son." Gibbs informed him. "Why Tony?"

"I…" Tony wiped his eyes, "The bathroom line was really long and I ran into John who said they were in a private box and I could use their bathroom so I went. I thought I could go and see where they were. Maybe catch up real quick and then the next thing I know you and the security guy where at their door looking for me."

Gibbs gave an inaudible sigh. He'd surprised Tony only a couple days ago with time off and two tickets to the Ohio State V. Michigan game at his alma mater. The look on Tony's face had been worth the money and called in favors for good seats.

When Tony had told him he was going to the bathroom when halftime had first started Gibbs wasn't surprised when he didn't come straight back, knowing that at big games like this, the line for the bathrooms often took most of halftime.

It wasn't until the third quarter was about to start that Gibbs got worried. He kept an eye out for his son as the quarter came and went. With still no sign of his son, and said son _not_ answering his phone, Gibbs had left his seat and found the nearest security guard. The younger man had looked at him like he was crazy but another guard, this one older, had understood and took Gibbs to the security room.

Gibbs had found his son in the throng of people and the man had taken him to the private box where his son was last seen.

Finding Tony had made Gibbs relax, an emotion he'd been able to keep until they got back to their hotel room.

"Dad…" Tony voice broke through his dad's thoughts. "I really am sorry."

"I know kiddo," Gibbs ruffled his hair, "Come on, let's go grab a pizza before you're grounded."

"Da-ad," Tony whined. A pointed look had him sighing in defeat, "How long?"

"One week," Gibbs replied with a small grin. "Consider yourself lucky Anthony. This is the last time you get off this lightly."

Tony grinned brightly as he threw his shoes on and headed for the door, talking a mile a minute about the game. Gibbs couldn't help but grin back.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 10/1/11


	99. Ape1013

_**FOR: **_Ape1013

_**Fandom:**_ Numb3rs

_**Prompt:**_ David Sinclair/Alan Eppes OR Colby Granger/Larry Fleinhardt, Author's decision

_**A/N: This is bases on Season 1 but on no particular episode.**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

To say that Agent Don Eppes was pissed would have been like saying that his younger brother Professor Charles Eppes was simply _good_ at math. That is to say, it would have been an understatement.

Due to the case they'd just finished it had been a long week for Don and his team of FBI Agents. All of them were glad when a clue was found that could help them break said case. They had gone in with an action plan already discussed.

However, not two feet into the building, Agent David Sinclair disregarded their plan putting himself and the pair he was assigned to for the case in danger.

The stand-off between the Agents and their suspect didn't last long. Don wasn't in the mood to mess around and when the man made a threatening motion to David, who was already sporting a busted lip and holding his left hand close to his body, Don had given the word to the snipers who had their guns trained on the man.

A split second later and the man's body fell to the ground. Agent Terry Lake ran forward to check the man's pulse and make sure the gun was out of his hand and away from him in the off chance he was still alive.

Terry had yelled clear and then moments later Don had echoed her words as he rushed to David's side, anxious to check on his fallen agent. Despite his protest David had been taken to the hospital by ambulance which is where they all currently were.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

They were waiting for the nurse to come with David's discharge papers. They had been moved to conference room once Charlie and Alan Eppes, father to Don and Charlie, had come to join them, anxious to make sure the team was ok.

There was a sense of relief as they were told that, other than a severe sprained wrist, David was fine and could go home so long as he had someone who could watch over him for the night as a precaution; with a nod to his son, Alan, showed that he was willing to volunteer. David had joined them minutes later as he waited for his discharge papers. Tension filled the room.

Sensing his older son's anger Alan had directed his younger son to head back to the school since he still had one last class to teach. Alan himself sat back and waited for what was to come.

"Don," David started, knowing that he was the cause of the tension.

"I don't want to hear it." Don informed the younger man.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." David ignored his boss. "I did what I had to do once I saw that they…"

"No," Don interrupted him causing Terry and Alan to share a worried look. "What you had to do was follow my orders. If you see something you tell me so I can make the decision of what we're going to do. You could have been killed and you would have taken members of S.W.A.T. with you."

"Don…" Terry chided softly.

Don took a deep breath to calm himself. "Dad, could you please take David home once he's discharged?"

"Of course I can Donnie," Alan agreed instantly. He'd taken a liking to the younger man who was quickly becoming his third son.

"I have paperwork," David protested. He flinched visibly when Don turned a harsh look at him.

"You're done for today." Don informed him. "Don't come in tomorrow either. I'll meet you at the car Terry."

Once Don was out of the room Terry gave David a sympathetic smile, "If it helps, none of us are coming in tomorrow. Take care of yourself David; Mr. Eppes."

Alan waved his goodbyes as a nurse walked in, discharge papers in hand. The nurse left after getting the papers signed. David made no motion to leave.

"Come on son," Alan urged him up and out of his seat, "Let's get you home. You have a lot of explaining to do."

David could only shuffle out the door.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

After hearing David's story of what he'd done Alan could only shake his head, "No wonder Donnie's so mad. You could have been hurt a lot worse David."

"I know sir," David replied with a soft sigh. "At the time I just reacted. I didn't think."

Alan could feel the guilt rolling off the younger man in waves. "Well son, I guess there's only one thing left for us to do before you take a nap until dinner."

"Sir…" David's voice trailed off as he watched Alan leave the room for a moment before coming back, a flat hairbrush in hand. "What are you going to do?"

"What I would have done to Donnie if he'd pulled the stunt you did." Alan answered truthfully. "This can go one of two ways. You can come to me and keep your boxers up or I come get you and you lose it all."

David swallowed as he rushed to the older man's side; he had too much respect for Alan too make the older man get him. He didn't blush or protest as he was brought to lie across Alan's lap, his hurt wrist lying atop a pillow on the bed.

"When we're done, all will be forgiven," Alan told him firmly. "I'll talk with Don and you'll apologize. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," David answered as he prepared himself for a pain filled few minutes. As the first swat fell he was glad the house was empty save for them.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 10/3/11


	100. Silverton

_**FOR:**_ Silverton

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, "Thank god you're here Chin!" (Flashback)

_**A/N:**_ _**So, here it is folks! My 100**__**th**__** drabble! Thank you to everyone who has been so patient and so willing to stand by me during this project. Your support has meant the world to me!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was another family dinner, another Friday night. Per the usual Chin Ho Kelly sat at the head of the table, Kono Kalakaua and Steve McGarrett sat across from each other with Danny 'Danno' Williams beside Kono.

They each had defined roles. Chin did the cooking while Danny helped set the table and made sure the food got to the table with little interference from the others who tried to snatch "just one taste". As the two youngest, Steve and Kono got saddled with the clean up.

As with most families stories were told and laughs were shared…which is why on this particular Friday, Steve was quickly blushing.

"I was sixteen Chin," Steve protested, red creeping up his neck.

"And old enough to know better kaikaina," Chin raised an eyebrow causing the younger man to look away.

"Where you suicidal?" Danny asked upon hearing the story.

At the same time Kono asked, "Where'd you get the idea?"

"I loved S. E. Hinton books; Tex was one of my three favorites." Steve shrugged. "I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"W-what happened n-next," Kono managed to get out through her laughter.

Steve took a bite of his food not wanting to answer.

"His dad got a phone call saying his son was in trouble and he needed to come down to sort it out." Chin explained. "We were working a big case and Senior, I, and a couple others were heading off the island but I figured since I had the least experience I could go and not be too missed. Senior agreed so I showed up at the principal's office…"

**** FLASHBACK ****

"Thank god you're here, Chin!" Sixteen year old Steve McGarrett called out having been forced to wait in the school's office for almost four hours.

Chin turned dark eyes on the younger man. "I'd be careful about what you're thankful for Steven."

Seemingly to finally understand the predicament he was in, Steve gulped noisily and slunk down in his seat. He silently wished it had been his dad that had picked him up. At least then there'd be a fifty-fifty chance he'd get away with what he'd done. With big brother Chin, there was a line he had to toe. A line he had crossed miles and miles ago.

The conversation between Chin and the principal didn't take more the ten minutes and when he came out, Chin, motioned for Steve to follow him. The duo left the school and, too soon for his liking, Steve found himself standing in front of Chin.

"Courtesy of your Principal," Chin started sternly. "You are suspended from school for five days. You will not be able to make up any homework, tests, or quizzes given during those days. You will pay for damages done to the classroom before you're allowed into a classroom. For thirty days, you will be escorted to each of your classes. During those thirty days during your free periods, and for one hour after school each day, you will be helping the janitor clean the school to help pay for damages. Lastly, during your five day suspension you are not allowed anywhere near school property which means you can't work out with the football team which also means you won't be allowed to play in this week's game."

"But I'm starting!" Steve protested a look of horror on his face.

"Then you should have thought about that." Chin told him firmly.

"Chin, please," Steve begged, "Can't you do something? I'll do anything!"

"No, I can't Steven. I'm sorry but you brought this upon yourself." Chin kept his tone neutral. He continued, "That's the school punishment. My punishment, not to be confused with whatever your dad decides to add, is as follows. You're suspended for five days, you're grounded for ten. Even though you won't get a grade, you will make up the stuff you missed. During those five days you will sit at the table as if you were in class and read out of the book and take notes. You will be _lent_ the rest of the money to pay for damages but you _will_ pay back every penny. That means no allowance until it's paid off. You can also add another ten days of being grounded for your actions. For now, go upstairs to your room, and think about what you did. I'll be upstairs to talk to you after awhile."

Steve could only stare at him in shock, horror.

_**** END FLASHBACK ****_

Steve could only shake his head as Kono and Danny stared between him and Chin in disbelief. He said with a shrug, "The only spanking I ever got that was _worse_ was when I went nigh surfing. It took me two days to sit without a pillow."

"You deserved every swat." Chin informed him firmly. He gave a shrug of his own, "I knew your dad wouldn't add to what I did. We'd already talked about what kind of punishment you should get."

"Let me guess," Steve smirked, "It was his idea about sitting at the table, doing class work."

"I neither confirm, nor deny." Chin smirked back.

It was another couple hours before the family broke up to go their own ways. Before he walked out the door, Chin put a hand on the shoulder of both Kono and Steve.

He said warningly, "If I find either of you anywhere near a prank that is even remotely similar to the one mentioned tonight, I will make the spanking you got over night surfing seem like love pats. Do not push me on this."

Sharing a look it was decided…they would heed the warning.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Thank you for being so patient for this one. I apologize for the delay. I recently started working again and cuz fate loves me oh-so much (can we feel the sarcasm?) I started to develop a blood clot in my leg. I'm ok! I do have a vein infection and I MIGHT be admitted to the hospital for IV antibiotics but I WILL get the 10 bonus drabbles done! Thank you!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 10/9/10


	101. Bonus 1

_**FOR:**_ PH2W

_**Fandom:**_ CSI: NY

_**Prompt:**_ Don Flack/Mac Taylor, Lying and Helping Danny (continuation of Drabble 88 (Ch 89))

_**A/N: I decided to change the format of how I post. Instead of seeing the prompter's name you'll now find it says (like above) Bonus #_. This is in part to keep track of the bonuses and so you'll have to read to find out if the prompt is yours or not! LOL! Hope no one minds!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Don Flack Junior wasn't surprised to find Mac Taylor on the other side of his door. He opened the door wide, knowing there was nothing he could do but let the older man in. Well, no, he could have slammed the door, locked it, and then barred it shut. However, he wasn't stupid. He knew that he'd have to leave his apartment for work at some point and while he could always try and request a day transfer his superiors wouldn't allow it.

It wasn't that he was a trouble maker. No, it was that no one else wanted to be responsible if the son of the legendary Don Flack Senior got hurt. Mac, who he'd known for years now, hadn't cared who he was the son of so long as he could do his job. Speaking of the man…

"I was wondering how long it'd take for you to come to me." Don said with a small nervous chuckle.

"Had to deal with Danny first," Mac answered, taking off his jacket and hanging it over a chair. "I figured it only fair since he's the youngest."

"Mac, I never…" Don was stopped by the older man holding up a hand.

"Every day, I trust you with my life, the lives of my team, the life of my son," Mac lectured, disappointment showing in his voice. "Today, you used that trust against me. I can't let that go Don."

"I know," Don agreed with a nod. "I'm sorry Mac. I wanted to protect Danny and I guess I just forgot."

"Forgot what," Mac inquired.

Don gave a sad smile, "That he didn't protection from you. I just didn't want the brass to know, ya know? I didn't want to give them any more reason to watch him."

"And if you two had bothered to come to me, I could have helped." Mac lectured. "Instead you went behind my back to solve a problem that you didn't have to solve alone."

And there it is, the tone of voice that everyone who was close to Mac hated to hear…disappointment and hurt. Anger, Don could have dealt with. The sound of disappointment, Don could have worked with. Mac sounding hurt because of something he'd done was a whole other story.

There was nothing more for Mac to say and he knew it as he stood, staring at the younger man. Both men knew that Don could simply say no and Mac wouldn't push the issue. However, both men also knew that he wouldn't say it. Not only did Don feel bad but the one he considered his younger brother had already been punished and Don's sense of fairness was high.

Don cringed slightly, "Over the back of the couch work?"

Mac simply nodded and waited patiently while Don worked his way to the back of the couch. Mac doesn't hesitate to motion for Don to drop his jeans causing Don to close his eyes and take a deep breath before doing as he was silently ordered.

Thought it probably shouldn't have, the first swat takes Don by surprise. So much so that he can't halt a yelp from leaving his lips. It only takes him a split second to realize Mac's not using his hand but a brush. He silently cursed himself for his stupidity.

Mac wasted no time in starting to lecture, "I put trust in you that you will keep yourself and your brother safe. I don't do it so that you can put yourselves in danger like you did today. If I'm wrong in doing so, let me know now."

"Not wrong," Don managed to get out through gritted teeth; Mac was not holding back in his smacks.

"Then you prove it to me." Mac informed him. "You lied to my face when I asked what you were doing at the office. I don't accept that from Danny, I'm surely not going to accept that from you! You lie to me again and the trust that we have will be gone and you'll have to re-earn it. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Don got out, unable to stop the tear from forming in his eyes. "Mac, please; I-I understand."

"Then understand this," Mac continued, positioning Don in such a way that he could access the younger man's sit spot easier. "You go to work, you come home; there's no going out, taking over time, no nothing. I'll be doing random checks and Don, if you're not home, there better be a good explanation or we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

Don can only nod, not trusting himself to speak. It's over a couple minutes later but he makes no motion to move, content to simply lie limp over the back of the couch, Mac's hand on the small of his back grounding him to the present.

Mac doesn't rush him. They have a lot to talk about yet but there was time yet. He'd never let any of his "kids" stay alone after a spanking and he wasn't about to start now. Don doesn't know it yet but he'll be at Mac's place for a night or two.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 10/14/11


	102. Bonus 2

_**FOR:**_ Raspberryred

_**Fandom:**_ Criminal Minds

_**Prompt:**_ Reid/Hotch OR Rossi, Snarky attitude at first and then repentant

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Uncle and nephew glared at each other from where they stood. Aaron Hotchner finally took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves.

"You were out of line and you know it Spencer." He scolded. "You know better than to do something like block our shot."

"I was safe," Spencer Reid, surrogate nephew of the older man protest with a scoff. "I knew what I was doing."

"You should have told us." Hotch reprimanded, his tone showing his anger was coming back.

"You wouldn't listen to me!" Reid shot out, anger now evident in his tone. "You were so busy yelling at me about..."

"You were out of line Spencer." Hotch's voice held a hint of steel to it. "You weren't acting professionally and you know it."

"That's a bunch of bull!" Reid spat his glare going up a notch.

"Watch your mouth." Hotch warned. He continued with his lecture, "Then to top it off you go without a vest and unarmed to try and talk down a suspect. As if that's not enough you blocked our shot!"

"I wasn't in any danger!" Reid defended himself. "Own was never going to shoot..."

"You don't know that!" Hotch's voice hitched as he remembered the fear and helplessness he felt when he saw his surrogate nephew standing in front of their unsub, Owen, a teen gunman intent on killing those who wronged him and the one he loved. "You don't put yourself in a situation like that. Do you know what it would have done to us if we'd lost you? Do you understand that none of us would ever recover!"

And there it was, the hurt that Hotch could no longer hide, was showing in his voice and eyes. "If I'd lost you..."

Reid felt his own breath hitch at the obvious pain his Uncle was in. Gone was his snarky attitude and in it's place was a repentant boy who hated that he'd caused so much pain in the one he idolized and loved.

"Uncle Aaron, I..." Reid started, not knowing what to say but knowing he should say something.

"It's late and you're not gonna fight me on this." Hotch stated. "You know what you did was wrong and now it's time to face the consequences."

"Please," Reid took a half step back, suddenly contrite. "I'm sorry Uncle Aaron, honest I am!"

"You put yourself in unheeded danger," Hotch informed him sternly, "I'm sorry isn't going to work this time Spencer Samuel."

"B-but U-uncle Aaron," Reid protested again, "There w-were ex-extenuating circumstances."

"And if you'd just had an attitude I might have agreed to an extended grounding," Hotch explained, "However. you lied and put yourself in danger, both of which, are unacceptable."

Reid flashed his uncle his best puppy eyes as he pleaded softly, "Please. I just didn't want him to die. He didn't deserve to die."

"You should have talked to us." Hotch stated firmly. "Have we ever turned you away? Have we ever made you feel that we wouldn't listen to you or that we wouldn't trust your opinion?"

"No sir," Reid looked down, he knew there was nothing that he could say to stop the impending spanking from happening. He knew he'd messed up, had known the minute Hotch sent him back to the house that he was in more trouble then he could handle.

"Don't make me get you Spencer." Hotch warned taking a single step towards the young man.

"No, wait," Reid held up his hands in front of him, trying to stave off the impending fetching. "P-please Uncle Aaron, I just...I was Owen once. If it hadn't been for my mom pushing and demanding...I-I'm sorry."

Hotch couldn't help but feel his expression soften, "Come on Spencer. Let's get this over with and then it'll be a clean slate."

Head down Reid walked to his Uncle's side. He silently vowed to himself to talk to his uncle or big brother the next time a case got to him.

**THE END **

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN FOR: 10/22/11


	103. Bonus 3

_**FOR:**_ GibbsFan__

_**Fandom: **_JAG

_**Prompt: **_Mattie/Harm,?

_**READ: **_Since there wasn't an actual prompt with the pairing I decided to just write what I could think of. I guess the prompt could be 'my little girl'. On that front I did use the song "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw.

_**A/N: So…it's been awhile. Let me apologize once again for the LONG delay. It's been a real crappy couple of weeks with my sister and her husband deciding to divorce (leaving me dealing with the fallout), I had to quit my job cuz of my leg, I had 2 prompt fics due Nov 1**__**st**__** and I only have one done (His Kupuna's Love) and I have 2 due Dec 1**__**st**__** which I have yet to start. I'm sorry! I'm trying really hard to just finish this! **_

**OoOoOoOo**

_** Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know **_

Harmon 'Harm' Rabb Junior sat watching as his daughter, Matilda 'Mattie' Grace Rabb (formerly Johnson), seemed to glide about the room, talking to family and friends. Harm had fostered Mattie when she was fourteen and adopted her at sixteen when, after a tragic accident, her biological father disappeared and went back to drinking.

The accident had left the teenager wheelchair bound for over a year. Even now, ten years later, she still had to have the help of a cane to assist her; long walks still demanded the use of a wheelchair. Her dreams of going to Annapolis and becoming an aviator were demolished and it had been Harm and his wife, Sara 'Mac' MacKenzie – Rabb, to see her through the depression she'd fallen into.

_** When you were in trouble that crooked little smile_

_Could melt my heart of stone **_

Mattie was still a teenager in other aspects and found ways to get herself into trouble. Mac often teased him of 'being soft'; something Harm couldn't deny. Though just between husband and wife, Harm often had someone following Mattie as he wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt while traveling with friends throughout London.

It was two years after her accident that Mattie earned herself a trip over her adopted dad's lap yet again.

Mattie had been pushing herself to get out of the wheelchair, to be independent of any sort of walking device. Her dream of going to Annapolis reignited by her ability to walk. However, it wasn't meant to be for the young woman. Harm had taken her to a doctor's appointment for an evaluation where the doctor firmly but kindly explained to Mattie that she would always be dependent on a walking implement.

Realizing her dream was being crushed, Mattie grabbed her cane and walked out the door; heedless of her dad's command to come back. The then eighteen year old had done the only thing she could think of…she ran.

Fear had coursed its way through her parent's bodies as they called around, put out an alert on base just in case she showed up. In the end, Harm had found her, sitting on a wall, overlooking a fountain in a town scare.

"You shouldn't have run," Harm scolded, helping her off the wall.

Mattie looked up at him, tears pouring down her face, "What am I gonna do?"

Harm had held her, soothed her fears as much as he could, and taken her home. Mac had taken over from there, helping her into a warm bath before getting her into pajamas and supplying her with a hot meal.

Before she'd gone to bed Harm had come up to her room, placed her over his lap, and given her a sound spanking. He let her know that running away was never the way to deal with her problems and that wondering around London alone was never a good idea.

She cried her apologies and, after he was done, Harm held her and rocked her to sleep. Later that night he looked in on her twice.

_** Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'_

_In the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say_

'_Daddy love you more' **_

In the ten years since the adoption had been final Harm never tired of being called daddy or dad. He and Mac would go on to adopted two more children; each holding a spot in their dad's heart yet it was Mattie who was the 'daddy's girl'.

Harm lost count of the times he'd had to carry her to bed, tucking her in tight. He never tired of it and his mind she was never too old. He may have met her when she was teen, already almost grown, but for him there was no other life without her.

Harm would forever remember the first time she said 'I love you daddy'. He'd been fostering her then and had spanked her for the first time. He hated himself for it, for bringing her to tears, but she had still loved him despite it.

Harm smiled at his wife before turning his attention back to his oldest.

_** Someday some boy will come_

_And ask me for your hand…_

…_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me_

_He won't be good enough **_

That time had come a year ago to the day when a Navy Lieutenant had come to ask Harm for Mattie's hand in marriage. Harm had looked away, closing his eyes briefly; he turned back to the man and nodded his approval.

He'd only had one warning for the man. "You hurt her in any way and they'll never find your body."

The man had gulped nervously before nodding his understanding, "I love her sir. I could never hurt her."

And so several hours earlier Harm had walked his baby girl down the aisle. When the priest had asked who gave the woman to the man, it was with pride that Harm had stood tall and answered, "I do."

Harm looked up again and found Mattie standing in front of him. "We're leaving now daddy."

"You have everything you need?" Harm asked, discreetly pulling out the cash he'd taken out the day before.

"Dad," Mattie giggled, her smile making her eyes shine bright. "We'll be ok."

"Take it as a just in case," Harm insisted. The two shared a hug. "I love you."

_** Go on take on this whole world_

_But to me, you know, you'll always be, my little girl **_

"I love you too daddy," Mattie gave him a kiss on the cheek before she twirled away.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 11/8/11


	104. Bonus 4

_**FOR:**_ Margoblurm

_**Fandom:**_ Supernatural

_**Prompt:**_ Sam/Dean, "Do as I say, not as I do"

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"What the hell were you thinking Sam!" Dean Winchester shouted at his younger brother; his heart still beating wildly.

"I just –" Sam started but was cut off but his irate older brother.

"Is this job not dangerous enough without you pulling brainless ass stunts?" Dean demanded. "I told you to stay out of it!"

"You needed help," Sam argued back, his own heart racing as he remembered watching his brother face the ghost alone.

"I had it under control Sam." Dean growled. "I knew what to do and how to do it. I gave you a direct order and I expected you to follow it."

"Like you would have done?" Sam asked his brother with an eye roll. "I've seen you go against orders with dad when you thought he needed help. I mean, what, 'do as I say, not as I do'?"

"Yes," Dean admitted harshly.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Sam informed his big brother with a roll of his eyes.

"Sam…" Dean said warningly, his flashing eyes showing he was on his last thread of patience.

"No, Dean," Sam disagreed. "This isn't a one man hunting show. You needed help…my help. I knew what I was doing and I knew where your shot was gonna go."

"Damn it Sam!" Dean yelled, all patience gone. "You could have gotten killed and it'd have been by my hand! How do you think I would have felt?"

For the first time Sam paled; he honestly hadn't thought of that. Still though, he wasn't ready to face the truth of his big brother's words.

"You're obviously too pissed to listen." Sam finally spoke. "I'm gonna go out and grab supper while you calm down."

"You're not leaving this room Samuel." Dean managed through clenched teeth. "You might as well consider your ass grounded for the foreseeable future."

"I'm not some little kid Dean." Sam scoffed, feeling an itch of nervousness creeping up into his stomach. "You can't keep me locked up just because you don't like something."

"Watch me," Dean retorted.

The two brothers eyed each other before Sam finally took a deep breath and then took a step towards the door. Too bad for him, his big brother was fully prepared for the move. Before he could react, Dean had him face down over his lap.

"Dean…" Sam tried but was too late. Dean's hand came crashing down on his backside with a harsh swat. _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"Son of a – OW," Sam yelped at a particularly harsh swat.

"Careful there Sammy," Dean warned, "Hate to have to add extra for cussing." _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"Stop Dean," Sam insisted, trying to wiggle away from the harsh swats that rained down on his backside.

"Not gonna happen little boy," Dean replied; his hold tightening. "And unless you'd like to lose the jeans I suggest you stay still." _***SWAT, SWAT***_

Sam followed the "suggestion" and stilled automatically. Hell, at this point he'd do whatever it took to be able to keep the protection of his jeans. Not that it'd matter in a few moments.

Dean waited until he could tell the defiance was slipping from his brother's attitude before he started to lecture. "You've been out of the hunt for awhile now Sam and I refuse to let you take chances. I know what I'm doing; I've been hunting alone for years now. You will obey me Sam, or so help me kid, I will make this seem like a walk in the park; got me?"

"G-got it," Sam stammered, trying his best to hide the tears that were spilling down his face.

"I'm not kidding Sam." Dean continued. "If you disobey me in any way, shape, or form, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks. You should remember how this works and if you don't then I suggest you not learn the hard way." _***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

"OW!" Sam couldn't hold back the yelp as a sob managed to work its way past his lips.

Hearing the sob, Dean knew he needed to finish up and so he tilted his brother to gain better access to his sit spot. _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"Dean, no – AH – please," Sam cried out, no longer trying to remain stoic. "I-I'm – OW – s-sorry!"

Hardening his heart, Dean laid down four blistering swats that caused his baby brother to cry out. With those four swats done Dean finally stopped the spanking.

He gently rubbed Sam's back until his sobs turned to hiccupped tears. Dean then pulled him up and sat him on the bed beside him and pulled him into a hug. While he wasn't normally one for "chick-flick" moments, for his baby brother, Dean would do whatever was needed. Right now, it was a hug and soothing words, later would be cookies for dessert and letting Sam pick the channel before bed.

But hey, what were big brother for?

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 11/26/11


	105. Bonus 5

_**FOR:**_ Hope1iz

_**Fandom:**_ Live Free or Die Hard

_**Prompt:**_ Matt/McClane, -

_**A/N:**_ Originally this fandom was on my list but when I decided to go ahead and add NCIS and Supernatural back on to my list I took it off. Hope asked me if I'd be willing and I figured why not. I love this fandom and this pairing!

_**A/N 2: **_ So, I have 2 Live free of Die Hard stories already done. So I decided to just write something after the second one, 'Price of a Babysitter.' Hope you all like it.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

John McClane walked into his house and sighed. The inside of the home looked like a tornado hit it; a tornado that went by the name Matthew 'Matt' Farrell.

"Matt, get your butt down here!" John shouted up the stairs as he passed them into the living room. He began to right the bit of furniture that was out of place.

"Don't think the neighbors heard you this time John." Matt grumbled as he rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. He gave the man a slightly disgruntled look, "You hollered?"

"Rule eight," John answered as he picked up Matt's game controller and put it in the younger man's hands, "Clean up after yourself. The room is a mess; I want it cleaned by the time I come back down; got me?"

"Got it, "Matt answered doing his best to keep his tone even. His day had gone from bad to worse since he'd gotten up that morning. Seeing McClane raise an eyebrow Matt blushed slightly, "Sorry; I'm a little tired."

"You can go to bed early tonight," McClane suggested in such a way to let the younger man it was more of an order.

"I have plans tonight." Matt informed the older man with a glare.

"With that attitude kid, I'd just be happy I could still sit." McClane's eyes flashed in warning. "Keep it up and you're gonna find yourself grounded."

"I don't have an attitude _yet_." Matt frowned. "And I can't just cancel my plans to suit you."

John took a warning step forward, "You want to rethink that statement?"

"No," Matt answered looking unsure. His voice may have given one answer but his body language was giving another.

McClane sighed grumpily; he'd thought, or maybe he'd been hoping, that Matt was beyond the need to test him. Seeing as he was wrong, he walked over to the young man, grabbed his upper arm, and twirled him sideways.

"I said to watch the attitude," The detective ordered as the first swat fall. _***SWAT***_ "You're not going out tonight; period." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "What you are going to do is clean up your mess." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "And then go to your room until supper. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Matt responded quickly, blinking back the tears that had built up in his eyes.

"Then I suggest you start." McClane released him with a final swat. _***SWAT***_

Matt cringed and gave his backside a quick rub before starting to clean. A side glance told him McClane was watching over him and making sure he did what he was told. With a sigh he decided to take a nap before supper and then ask for permission to use the phone to reschedule his date.

There was no point in further irritating the man he looked up to.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 12/3/11


	106. Bonus 6

_**FOR:**_ STP

_**Fandom:**_ Blue Bloods

_**Prompt:**_ Jamie/Danny, Teenage Jamie having a nightmare

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Jamie Reagan sat bolt upright, his heart pounding in his ears, and a scream on his lips. It had been a while since he'd had the particular nightmare he'd just had. At fourteen years of age and a freshman in high school he'd thought, or maybe hoped, that he'd be done with them by now.

His parents had worried about the nightmares enough to take him to the doctor's to find out why and what they could do. His doctor hadn't been able to give them a clean cut answer; neither had the counselor they'd taken him too.

More activity had been the advice they'd been giving and that had seemed to work. As he got older, though, the nightmares had become less and less. Jamie appreciated the fact, especially since he rarely remembered anything from the nightmares.

The most he'd been able to recall was that there was a man chasing him and his family. He could never remember what exactly had scared him. He just remembered being afraid. It drove him crazy and because he woke up screaming, it scared his parents.

Tonight he had managed to stop the scream on his lips. His body was shaking and he wished desperately he was at home instead of staying with his eldest brother, Danny, and his wife, Linda. He'd never admit aloud to Danny, but he wanted nothing more than to crawl between his parents and sleep for the rest of the night.

As soon as his heart started to calm down a pain started to make itself known and without thought he gave a small cry and lay on his side. In the throes of his nightmare he'd forgotten all about keeping pressure off his well spanked backside.

With the fire reignited and the fear from his nightmare it only took a small blink of the eyes before the teen burst into tears once again. He cried into his pillow so he wouldn't wake up his older brother, sister - in - law, or their kids.

He couldn't help but feeling like a big cry baby but couldn't seem to stem the flow of tears. It had been a long day for boy and he was tired but too scared to try and get back to sleep. To make matters worse, waking the way he did was once again reminded about his own folly that had landed him upended over his big brother's lap that evening.

Danny had been particularly upset with him and he'd gotten one of the harshest spankings from his brother that he'd ever had. To make matters worse he had felt the disappointment radiating off his brother and it had felt awful.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the bedroom door open or see his big brother rushing into his room, a look of worry etched on his face.

"Jamie," Danny called softly, not wanting to scare the boy.

Jamie shook his head, crying that much harder, refusing to look at his big brother. He didn't want to see the disappointment he was sure would be there or the disgust at his crying.

"Come on kid," Danny soothed, sitting on the bed by his side, "Talk to me Jamie. What's the matter? You have a nightmare?"

Jamie nodded, swallowing a sob as he finally turned to look at the older man. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to wake y-you up."

"Hadn't gone to bed yet," Danny admitted. He ran a hand through his baby brother's hair. "Come here kiddo."

That was all it took for Jamie to all but launch himself into his brother's arms. "I'm sorry! P-please don't be d-disappointed any - anymore."

"Jamie..." Danny sighed softly. "I'm not disappointed baby. It's okay Jamie; we're alright."

Jamie clung to his big brother, refusing to let go even as his tears started to dry. His sobs turned to hiccups reminding Danny of when Jamie was only five and had fallen down the porch stairs.

"Shhh," Danny soothed, not caring that he probably sounded more like he was talking to his son who was only a couple years old rather than his 14 year old brother. "Want to sleep with us tonight?"

Jamie shook his head, "T-too big."

"Never," A soothing female voice broke in. "Bring him with you Danny."

Linda smiled gently at the sight before here. Her husband, clad in flannel bottoms and a dark shirt was rocking his baby brother, clad in the same sort of nightclothes who was sitting on his lap.

Danny looked over and smiled at the understanding look on his wife's face. He didn't say anything else as he picked up brother up and carried him to their room.

He laid Jamie in between them and both he and Linda lay down, wrapping a protective arm around the teen that was fighting sleep.

"Go to sleep Jamie," Danny ordered softly. "We'll protect you."

"M'kay," Jamie blushed as he closed his heavy eyes. "Love you..."

"Love you too," Danny and Linda replied as one.

Jamie smiled as he fell asleep, content to feel safe and loved between the couple.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 12/17/11


	107. Bonus 7

_**FOR:**_ TTLD

_**Fandom:**_ Hawaii Five – 0

_**Prompt:**_ Steve/Chin, Safe

_**A/N:**_ MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all stay warm and safe!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

At this moment I can't help but feel foolish. I'm an adult, a graduate of Annapolis, a Navy SEAL! Yet, at the same time I can't help but twitch at every sound that seems to echo through my home. I can hear the waves crashing into the beach on my property. It's a sound I normally love but now I hate it; it's too loud. The house is old enough for it to make settling noises and though I hate to admit it; it scares me. I don't know why and I realize I'm being irrational.

However, it's been a long day coupled with a long week and an even longer month. The cases Five – 0 have worked seemed to be even more gruesome than normal. I've been having nightmares lately which bother me. As a SEAL I learned how to compartmentalize my emotions and thoughts. A nightmare shouldn't bring me down like this.

And in this moment, I want only one thing…my kaikua'ana.

Ya know, if Danno, err…Detective Danny Williams that is, could hear my thoughts now he'd tell me I was crazier then he originally thought. Who knows maybe he'd be right to? I mean, not two days ago Chin Ho Kelly, third member of our four person team and my surrogate big brother, all but dragged me out of the office by the ear. Once we got to my place he sent me upstairs to shower and change with a stinging swat to my backside.

Normally I'd say something or make a face but I was already in trouble and knew better then to push my limits. Why was I, a grown man, letting another swat me with the intent of more to come later when it wasn't a form of play?

It was because of what and who Chin is to me. He's more than ohana and my kaikua'ana. He's the patriarch of the family that is fiv-0. He's been in my life since I was a kid. I used to watch him play football when he was in high school. The team did a mentoring thing at the middle school and he was one of my mentors. Then he joined HPD and it was like he was always at our place. He became my surrogate big brother and father.

Not that my father wasn't around cuz he was. It was just that he wasn't around a lot since he was a cop himself and work took him away quite often. Somewhere in there it just became natural for my mom to look at me with a raised eyebrow and ask, "Do I need to call Chin?"

I wasn't willing to face the wrath of my big brother so I'd do whatever it was she wanted me to do. From there it just…then when I was sixteen she died and my dad sent me and my sister off the Island. I was devastated and lost contact with Chin. Ever since I came back and agreed to head up the task force for the Governor Chin has once again become that force in my life.

Anyway so, I'd gotten ready for bed as I'd been ordered and sure enough, Chin comes up to my room, flat hairbrush in hand. I don't even have a chance to protest before I felt him suddenly bring me over his knees.

The spanking I'd gotten may not have been the worse one but it still hurt. It hadn't even taken that long before I was in tears and promising to "be good; honest"! When he was done Chin righted me and brought me into a hug making me feel safe and protected in his arms. Which makes wonder yet again, would that be considered an oxymoron?

DAMN IT! I'm an adult not a child and yet I sit here and…ok, I _know_ my mind is playing tricks on me. I know it but I can't stay here any longer. Growing up, I used to crave being alone now though being alone is the last thing I want.

I do the only thing I can think ok. I get into my truck and take off to the one place and the one person I know will always accept me.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The drive doesn't take long and before I can turn off my truck and take a minute to talk myself into leaving it to make the walk towards the house in the dark, I can see Chin at the door. Before I can open my door he's at my side.

I'm so tired I don't even remember the walk to the house or getting dressed into my pajamas. All I know is that I'm sitting on the couch, cup of warm milk in hand, and Chin sitting with me.

When I'm done with my milk he doesn't hesitate to bring me into a loose embrace, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. As I fall asleep I realize that this was all I wanted. To be protect…to feel safe.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN: 12/25/11


	108. Bonus 8

_**FOR:**_ Anonymous

_**Fandom:**_ NCIS and NCIS: LA

_**Prompt:**_ Tony & Callen/Gibbs, Fight

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The two men, brothers in all but blood, walked down the street, trailing clumps of mud behind them. Behind them an older man followed, scolding them as they walked.

"I don't what's gotten into you Tony, or you Cal, but your dad is not going to be happy," Mr. Lawrence, a neighbor who they were friends with lectured. "And you _will_ be telling your dad gentlemen or I will. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Anthony 'Tony' Gibbs, more commonly known as Tony DiNozzo, answered contritely.

"Callen," Mr. Lawrence questioned.

"Yes, sir," Callen Gibbs, or G. Callen as his co-workers in LA knew him, answered evenly.

"I trust you boys can make it home without further incident?" The older man asked. He got twin nods and allowed that to pass as an answer. "I'll be calling your dad to make sure you told him."

"You do realize he's going to kill us?" Callen demanded as they parted ways.

"Us?" Tony protested. "You started it and _I_ was just defending myself!"

"Would you shut up," Callen growled as they got closer to the house they were staying at.

Tony rolled his eyes with a look that clearly said 'like your helping'. As they'd gotten muddy after falling onto the rain soaked ground during their scuffle, they both did their best wipe away excess mud.

While they were well aware that there'd be telling their dad what happened, it was with a feverish prayer that they hoped not to get caught by one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man who they both considered a surrogate dad, just yet.

"Dibs," Callen rumbled, taking of his shoes and heading inside. He was always quicker with his showers and so didn't feel bad about calling for it first. Behind him, big brother Tony (though only by a couple years), rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Combined, it took the two less than thirty minutes to shower, change, and throw their clothes in the laundry to wash away all possible signs of their disagreement.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"What the hell Tony?" Callen demanded as he ran into his brother's back. It's not until he steps to go around Tony that he too stops, "G-Gibbs…"

Gibbs can only glare at his two surrogate sons. "You know, I had every intention of coming home, cooking some steak, drink a beer, watch a movie, and just relax. Instead, I get ambushed Miss Angie who is eager to tell me all about the fight my two _adult sons_ got into."

The two younger men stared at the ground. In that moment they weren't trained Federal Agents; they were kids who did wrong and knew it.

Gibbs continued his lecture, "You're lucky it was Mr. Lawrence who caught you and not someone who didn't know you two and decide to call the cops. What were you thinking?"

The two boys paled at the thought. Okay, so maybe they needed to use their brains more often. Tony spoke up as he realized their dad was waiting for an answer.

"We were just messing around," He explained with a slight pleading note in his tone. "It just got out of hand."

"You two are old enough to know better." Gibbs reprimanded with a frown. "We are going to have steaks because that is what _I_ want. _I_ will drink a beer and you two can have juice or water. Instead of a movie, after your done cleaning up, you can go to your room. Tomorrow you will go and help Mr. Lawrence clean out his garage. For now, Callen, come here."

Callen froze long enough for Tony to gently poke him in the back to get him going. He took the few short steps needed to stand in front of his dad. Gibbs didn't hesitate to twirl him sideways and swat him a dozen times.

Callen winced but managed not to cry out. When it was over he was brought into a hug where Gibbs murmured, "It's alright son."

Callen took a shaky breath in before nodding his head. It wasn't even that the spanking hurt, it more like stung, but it was knowing that his actions had disappointed the man he looked up to.

He was released and his big brother took his place. Since he was two years older, Tony got two extra swats. The last swat had Tony hissing. Like his younger brother, the spanking hadn't hurt all that much. Where Callen had a sting, Tony had a slight burn.

Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug, murmuring the same words to him before releasing him to stand with his brother.

"This happens again and you both will be feeling my hand a long longer and a lot harder." Gibbs warned. "Got me?"

"Got it," They shot each other a grin and an eye roll as they realized they spoke as one.

Gibbs shook his head; despite the fight he knew they would be okay.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 12/30/11


	109. Bonus 9

_**FOR:**_ Kat

_**Fandom:**_ Harry Potter

_**Prompt:**_ Harry/Sirius, Hairbrush and Disobedience

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Harry James Potter turned pleading eyes to his godfather, "Please Siri. I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to work this time pup," Sirius Black informed the teen. "You were given a set of rules and you willfully disobeyed them. I can't let it go again; not after you promised me last time that you wouldn't disobey me."

"But Siri," Harry started.

"No buts Harry James," Sirius's tone was firm. "If I have to ask you again to get the hairbrush I'm going to start adding to your tally."

Realizing there was no way out Harry made the all too short walk across his room, to grab his flat hairbrush from the dresser. He handed it over with a whimper.

He'd known from the moment he'd first saw Sirius's face that he was in trouble. It had, in Sirius's mind, been a simple set of rules.

Harry was to do his chores then he had two hours in which to go _straight_ to town, get what he needed/wanted, and come _straight_ home. As Sirius wouldn't be home yet he was too stay in the house and do some of his summer homework. He _wasn't_ allowed to have friends over, go flying, or go over to a friend's house.

It wasn't that the older wizard didn't want his godchild to have any fun because he did. It was simply that Sirius was wise enough to know better than to let a group of children be home alone, knew the dangers of flying when there was no one to spot trouble, and he was also aware that Harry wouldn't remember to leave a note to tell him where he was.

In the course of the one day Harry had broken every rule he had. Thankfully Remus 'Moony' Lupin had been able to keep a clear head on his shoulders when they realized the younger wizard wasn't in the house. They found him at the Weasley's and before they left Molly Weasley had thanked them for having her two youngest children over.

And so it was with a heavy heart that Sirius came to the conclusion (with prompting from Remus) that he needed to make sure his godson understood that disobedience we never a good idea. Remus, the prat as far as Sirius was concerned, left for home as quickly as he could.

Sirius sighed, "Let's get this over with pup."

"Please Siri," Harry pleaded again as he was gently brought over his godfather's knees.

Sirius hardened his heart as he raised the brush and brought it down with a snap of his wrist. _***SMACK, SMACK***_

"Ah," Harry cried out, the sting of the brush worse than the sting of a hand. He was infinitely grateful that he was allowed to keep up his pants.

"You listen, and you listen well, Harry James Potter," Sirius lectured as he continued to bring the brush crashing down on the upturned backside before him. "You don't disobey me because you don't like the rules I set. If you don't like something then you come and talk to me. I may not change it but I am willing to discuss it and explain why the rule is in place."

"Ok, Siri, ok," Harry agreed; willing to agree to anything to make the punishment stop. He couldn't stop his legs from moving at each fall of the brush. "Please Sirius; I'm sorry!"

"You will _not_ disobey me again Harry James." Sirius warned, hardening his heart to his godson's pleas. "And if you do then the spanking will be that much worse. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," Harry managed to get out through his tears. "I un-under – OW!"

Harry howled as his godfather aimed the next set of smacks on his sit spot; the spot where thighs met backside was tender.

As Harry made promises to be good, Sirius brought the brush down a dozen times before ending the spanking. With the last smack Harry went limp over the older wizards lap and cried.

Sirius sat him upright in his lap and soothed, "It's over pup; I've got you. Come on kiddo, breathe for me."

"S-sorry," Harry sniffled into the man's chest. "I-I'm so s-sorry S-Sirius."

"I know baby," Sirius soothed, "We're ok; I promise we are Harry."

Feeling comforted by his godfather's embrace and forgiveness Harry found himself drifting off to sleep, silently vowing to never be disobedient again as he did _not_ want a repeat.

Sirius remained content to hold the teen, knowing that all too soon this comfort measure wouldn't be appreciated and he planned to take full advantage of it while he could.

**THE END**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

WRITTEN ON: 12/31/11


	110. Bonus 10

_**FOR: **_All My Readers

_**Fandom:**_ ALL (you decide)

_**Prompt:**_ This was once a bit of a challenge. We've all seen the Master Card commercials. This was challenge called Priceless I thought since this was my last bonus chapter I'd put it here.

_**A/N:**_ Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed on this story. Your continued dedication to stay with me despite the delays, despite the drama, has been one of the reasons I've been able to stick with it. Many times, I would have given up if not for your support and kind words.

This has been a journey like no other. I've been excited to see the prompts given to me and frustrated with what's come out. I've been stumped by some of the prompts and thrilled with what I posted. To all I say one more time, Thank you!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Talking back and saying 'no'**:** _20 minutes in the corner_

Cursing twice: _2 minutes with soap in mouth_

Disobeying an order**:** _2 weeks grounded_

Sneaking out while being grounded**:** _20 swats_

Knowing you're loved no matter what you do**:** _Priceless_

**_OoOoOoOo_**

**A/N:** Have a Safe and Happy New Year! See you in 2012


End file.
